The Goddess of Light
by Arrowsforever
Summary: One day, while deep in meditation, Jedi master Shaak Ti senses a desperate call for help through the force. Following the call far from home, she finds herself millions of light years away from the known galaxy, looking down on a planet of darkness and filth. The distress call came from there. Star Wars AU, Contains a few OC's. Story is better than the summary. *FINISHED*
1. Chap 1 ST

_A/N: Alright, welcome to my first fanfic. I've been writing this over the course of about four months and it still isn't done, but I'll slowly but surely post all the already written chapters while I write more. It revolves around an original character I created around four years ago._

_I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I own Shanti and the other OC's in this story, a pair of thirty euro headphones, and a piano, but not Star Wars._

_This story is told from three different people's points of view: Shanti Stefan (my OC), Shaak Ti, and Luminara Unduli. In the chapter title it will be indicated who's POV the chapter is written in. LU stands for Luminara Unduli, ST for Shaak Ti, and SS for Shanti Stefan. I hope that makes sense to you, reader._

_I feel it is only fair to warn you that this story will contain major changes to the original plot line of Star Wars. It will contain a few OC's and an extremely OOC Boba Fett. It will also contain themes of abuse and love between two females._

_That said, if you choose to continue and are not put off by the contents of this story or __this painfully long author's note__, p__lease enjoy!_

* * *

_Help me…help me…_

My head snapped up as I jolted from my meditation. What was that? A call for help? From where? I struggled to collect my scattered concentration and focus on the voice.

_Help me…please…help…me…I am- _

The voice was cut off by a sickening crunch I felt more than heard. What in the name of the force was wrong? I did not feel anything out of order, but I had heard the voice in my head loud and clear.

"I understand your concern, Master Ti," Mace Windu said. "I know if I received a sudden call for help I would want to rush off and do whatever I could too. But you have a duty here, Master."

"I agree." I turned to face Master Gallia, a close friend of mine. "With all due respect, Shaak, you are currently the youngest master on this council, and I do not want you to run off on a wild Kantha chase and never return."

"You do not understand," I said. "If you had heard her voice, you would know! I have to find her! She is hurting!" I remembered the weak voice. I could not leave her alone.

"Master Ti, seem very sure the creature who seeks help is a female, you do. Why?" Yoda asked.

"I-I do not know. She just seems female to me." Yoda smiled.

"Understand, I do. Go, you must, and find this person, you will." I dipped my head.

"Thank you master!"

* * *

This was her, the one I was looking for. As I got closer I could feel the dark side; this section of space had it in spades. However, I could feel one little pinprick of light reaching desperately for air. That was her.

When I first saw her, I knew it immediately. She used the force. She could lift small things, nothing larger than a water glass, but I found it astounding. The Republic did not know this planet existed. It's state made it obvious that this place had never known peace.

She was in so much pain. It should be obvious, but no one saw it. No one but me. Every day, she left her house early in the morning to take a walk. She would collapse not far from her front porch, and gasp for air. Eventually she would get up, and keep walking. She would not make it very far before she doubled up in pain, and tried again to fill her lungs. Then she would turn around. She would return to find her father cooking pancakes, and her older brother glued to his computer. Like every morning, she would complain to her father about her headache and shortness of breath. Her father chose to ignore her, telling her to drink a glass of water and take some kind of medicine that would supposedly help. She would sling her backpack on over her shoulders, and leave for school. There, again, she would complain. Every time her complaints would be written off as an attempt to get out of lessons. One nurse who was new at school believed her, but found nothing wrong. The other children there were merciless. They called her terrible names, poked and prodded her, and hit her. The teachers looked on indifferently. It didn't matter what happened to the students as long they were paid. They were as filthy as the planet.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

She had been adopted by her parents, which put her on a level lower than the other children since she didn't know who had really created her. Some of the older males, most in their late teens, used her to satisfy their disgusting urges. I had never seen such abuse in my life. Verbal, mental, physical, sexual, they gave it all to her, at least four times a week. She didn't tell anyone about this. She probably thought no one would believe her, just like her complaints about her health. This vicious cycle continued for four months, standard time.

Her condition worsened. When I first came to observe her, she had little trouble breathing and her headaches were far and few between. But soon she started collapsing from lack of breath two, then three, and then four times a day. At last, people started believing her. She told them of older boys at her school, and this was looked into. Her abuse was brought to light. Few people cared, but eventually her plight got to the few that did. She was taken to a hospital.

But I could tell it was too late. She was going to die, and I would have done naught but watch and research.

"What can I do to help her?" I said aloud as I looked through the window into her house. No one was home, and I stood in the patch of trees in front of her house in order to conceal myself.

"My best bet is probably to find a cure. Soon."

So I started working, day in and day out, with the fleeting hope that I could find a cure. What was once a simple curiosity had become my project. I had spent far too much time here already, but I could not leave. Not when she was in such critical condition. I sent a message back home about my predicament. Luckily, the Council approved, and I was allowed to stay away from home for two months to conduct research-not only on her and her strange affliction- but the whole planet, which was equally strange. The people were cruel. Their planet was a constant civil war, and they killed each other by the thousands. No wonder a delicate, sweet girl like her was dying after ten years of exposure to this…this…I do not even have a word for it.

I watched, and she got worse and worse. At last, I gave her around two weeks left to live, and doubled my efforts. As I flipped through a medical book, a page I had never seen before fell from between two other pages and drifted to the ground. I picked it up and read it, squinting because it was very small print.

The piece of paper was exactly what I needed to come to a plausible conclusion.

It was the environment.

Her planet, which the inhabitants called Maix, was rotten and dying. The humans who lived there left a trail of pollution everywhere they went. No one cared about health anymore, only money. The atmosphere had been changed, again and again and again, and her hypersensitive body hadn't liked it. She had been diagnosed with hypersensitivity when she was young, before I had started observing her. But after observing other children with hypersensitivity, I noticed two differences. Other children with the same affliction were averse to touch, but she craved it, and none of the other children were dying. There had to be something more to it, to _her._ But she was going to die if action was not taken soon.

So I took her. Just like that, I went into her room as she slept, her breath coming in labored gasps, and took her in my arms. Her skin was deathly cold. Human skin is supposed to be warm; I know that for a fact. She did not wake. My ship was small, but still large enough to fit her inside. As I carried her, I noticed her condition worsening. Her face became flushed and she started to shake. I wrapped her in the emergency blanket, placed her on the floor, and took off. It was now or never. I could tell that if my theory was incorrect, she would not survive the next few hours. As we left the atmosphere and her planet behind, the oxygen in the ship changed from the dirty air on her home to the clean and pure stuff in the tanks.

I realized I did not know where to take her. My organization might accept her, if she were younger. They like to start us out at an early age. I had joined when I was four years old. She was eleven, and I had not even checked to see if she had any potential. I turned my focus to the girl in the back, allowing my ship to drift a little. I almost bent over with shock. Then I smiled, and stood up to face the lump on the floor.

I walked over to her and laid my hand on her cheek. Her skin was warming up, and she had stopped shaking. It looked like my theory was right after all, and it _was_ the planet! I could have danced for joy. Until I felt something cold touch my hand. A single tear leaked from her eye, and muttered in her sleep,

"Daddy…"

I suddenly felt like a kidnapper.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to her unmoving form. "It was for your own good." Suddenly she stirred, and her big green eyes opened. When she saw me, she jumped. I can't blame her, having never seen something like me before. I suppose she should be glad it was me, and not someone of a species that looked even stranger.

"W-wha-um, wh-who are you?" She asked shakily. She was breathing extremely hard, as if trying to make for the amounts of breath lost to her when her lungs were filled with pollution. I smiled. She jumped backwards, shedding the blanket. I forgot that many species find sharp teeth frightening. I closed my mouth and tried to look friendly.

"My name is Jedi master Shaak Ti, and I don't mean you any harm."

"Wha-" she broke off, taking a deep breath, and then started again. "_What _are you?"

"I am a togruta. You must think I look strange. I am sorry if I frightened you."

"N-no. You didn't. W-where am I? Where have you taken me?" I took a deep breath. She had every right to be angry with me, and to demand to be taken back. But if I did, she would die. I had to present the problem tactfully.

"You are aware that you were-are, I mean-very ill?"  
"Ah, yes."

"You were dying."

"That's what I thought…Kind of scary that I was right." She shivered and rubbed her arms.

"I have been watching your planet for four of your months. You-"

"Your species isn't planning to invade us, are they?" She demanded. I laughed.

"No. We do not invade. I am a Jedi, a follower of peace."

"I guess I've been watching too much Star Trek." I frowned.

"What is that?"

"A movie." I frowned again.

"A what?"

"…Never mind."

"Anyway, I was interested in your strange condition. I watched you and tried to figure out a cure. I came to the conclusion that the pollution was killing you, but this was only a theory. Your world is dying. I realized tonight that your condition was peaking. I gambled on my theory and took you off the planet. My organization, the Jedi, agreed to test you and see if we could take you in." _That's a lie._ "Is...Is that okay?" She was fidgeting, wringing her hands and closing her eyes. Then she took a deep breath.

"I...I hate Maix. I hate the planet and everyone on it. My dad doesn't care about me and my brother never pays any attention to me, my mother has better things to do, and all the kids are so mean…" she trailed off, a few tears trickling out of her eyes. "If you could take me away from there that would be nice." She started to cry softly. I pulled her close to me and wrapped her into my long robes. She made very little noise, even as she cried. Eventually she stopped crying, and looked up at me with her teary face.

"Your name is Shaak Ti, you said?"

"Yes. I do not know your name, though, little one."

"My name is…my name is Shanti. Shanti Stefan"


	2. Chap 2 ST

_A/N: This is a very short chapter. Sorry about that._

As I watched my apprentice take the lightsaber into her hands, I knew that the standard model would not be enough for her. She swung it a few times experimentally before extending the blade. I flipped the switch on the trained bot. She looked at it strangely, and then turned to me.

"Am I supposed to destroy it?"

"No, it will shoot at you. You need to deflect the blast bolts with the blade."

"Okay, Master." The first bolt fired. She clearly wasn't paying attention, but she spun around shockingly fast and deflected it. I was impressed, and said so. She seemed very pleased at this praise, and worked even harder. I watched her spin and raise the lightsaber to deflect bolts, duck under a bolt, and then raise the saber again. Yes, Shanti was my apprentice. I hadn't stopped asking the council until Master Yoda agreed to test her. Despite her age, Master Windu had been shocked at the sheer power of the force within her. I could bring him an excellent report when it came to fighting skills as well. Not a single blaster bolt hit her. I had seen her fencing with sticks back on Maix a few times, but it had not occurred to me that skills like that could be used with a lightsaber.

"Um, Master?"

"Yes, Shanti?"

"I was wondering…could I try it with two?"

"Two what? Two shooting bots, or two lightsabers?" her face colored a little.

"Um…both." I pulled out another training bot, and another lightsaber.

"Try it, and see." She opened the blade for both lightsabers, one green and one blue. She spun them in her hands, getting the feeling of them. I turned on one bot, then the other. Red blaster bolts flew, and a few got past and hit her skin. But she got the hang of it after a few minutes, and she was a whirl of green and blue lights. When the bots finally ran out of bolts to fire, she was exhausted. I hadn't given her a chance to rest once. I couldn't help but wonder if I had been too hard on her. But when she stood up, eyes shining and twin lightsabers sheathed once again, I decided that it was worth it.


	3. Chap 3 ST

Today was Shanti's very first mission off of Coruscant. It an easy mission, a diplomatic one. She looked excited to finally be out of the Temple.

"When do we land, Master?" She had asked this question a hundred times already.

"In 7.349719889489200002 minutes," I answered, rubbing my forehead. She pouted.

"I am jesting with you, child. We land very soon." The planet was Naboo, and our intention was to make peace between two clans of Gungans who had been at war for several years. Mace said that Shanti needed time away from the temple.

The ship landed and we disembarked. We met with a tall human who said he would be our guide. We took two squads of clone troopers, and that was all.

It didn't take long for us to reach the spot where the gungungs would be meeting. We waited in plain sight.

And we were attacked. Both sides had assumed that we had been hired to fight for the other side, and came at us with spears and knives. It wasn't hard to hold them back, but it was hard to not kill them. Things were becoming crazy. The gungans were lunging at us from all sides. Shanti was cut on several places, but she hadn't killed any gungans. She looked scared out of her mind, but was still holding tight to her lightsabers.

"We are not here to harm you!" I said as I used the force to fling a gungan away from Shanti. It screamed a horrible war cry.

And then everything was still. The gungans were no longer fighting. The clones had dropped their weapons. I almost dropped my own as a golden figure emerged from the shadows.

"Master Ti," She said. Her voice dripped with warmth. "It is so good to see you, grown at last, and with a Padawan of your own."

"Mas…Master Fay?" I muttered. I had met her a few times when I was young, and had been completely captivated by her. Shanti appeared to have the same reaction. Both her lightsabers had slipped from her hands and she stared at the golden Jedi master with huge green eyes. Master Fay laughed.

"You should not allow yourself to be disarmed so easily, little one." She bent down and picked up Shanti's lightsabers, sliding them back into her hands. Then she met my padawan's gaze as their hands brushed and frowned.

"You have much hate, little one. So much hate and so much despair. What happened to you?" She knelt down to my Padawans level and took her hands. Shanti's knees gave out and she cried. Fay pulled her close.

"I hate that planet…I hate it…" Shanti sobbed into the crook of Master Fay's neck. Fay had never taken a Padawan and claimed she was not fit to train young Jedi, so her sudden compassion towards Shanti was surprising.

"The hate will only consume you, dear one," said the ancient Jedi. "Will it help anything?"

"N-no," Shanti whispered.

"Will it change the past?"

"No…"

"Can the people who hurt you then ever hope to touch you now?"

"No."

"Will the hatred eat at your heart like a maggot?"

"Yes…"

I had no idea what a maggot was. It must have something from Shanti's home world…did that mean Fay had been there?

"Then you must let it go." Fay put on hand on Shanti's collarbone, where a huge scar that had been inflected when a drunk man tried to kill her when she was eight years old rested. Her hand glowed golden, and when it faded, the scar was gone. "Can you forgive them? They know not what they do, and are lost. They deserve sympathy and love, not hatred." Shanti's tears were rolling down her cheeks slowly.

"I…"

"You do not have to understand why, little one. You only need to understand how."

Shanti took a deep breath. "They don't deserve hate…and I don't need it…" I felt her spirit become lighter, freer. Fay leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then she stood, and was gone. The gungans dropped their weapons. Shanti turned and looked at me.

"Master Fay…" She murmured. I touched her shoulder.

"Master Fay has chosen you," I said. "Look at your forehead." She touched it. Where Fay had kissed her forehead, there was now a small, round blue mark. It was a little transparent and showed the skin behind it.

"No longer will wesa fight," One of the gungans declared. "The Golden One hasa brought wesa to the light." The other gungans nodded. I turned to Shanti.

"Mission complete. Let's go home, little one."


	4. Chap 4 ST

_A/N: Another short chapter, but this one is important to the plot. For the first few chapters time will be moving rather quickly._

"Master!" Shanti said as she ran up to me. I smiled. Shanti had already had two years of Jedi training, and was learning fast.

"What is it?"

"Luminara…Unduli…" she panted.

"The apprentice of Jiam Akshay? What about her?"

"She noticed I was having trouble with parry four of form three and helped me with it, and she said she wanted to work with me again tomorrow!"

"Is that all right? You are her master, after all. And I am still a Padawan." A new voice spoke behind me. I turned around to meet the serene blue eyes of one of my closest friend's apprentice, Luminara.

"I have no problem with you assisting my apprentice. You are on the brink of knighthood. You will have to take one of your own someday, so the practice could be very valuable." Both Shanti and the older Padawan broke into large smiles. I opted not to tell Luminara her master planned to have her knighting ceremony in a week.

"When do we start?" Shanti asked, turning her large green eyes on Luminara.

"Well, if you are not too tired now…"

"I'm not tired!"

"Then we can start now." Luminara smiled. I smiled too. It warmed my heart to see Shanti off her cruel home planet, with people her own age who didn't beat her down and call her a liar.

"Would it be okay with you if I watch?" I asked. Shanti opened her mouth, but stopped herself and looked to Luminara.

"I am fine with that," she answered. Shanti nodded her agreement.

I watched Luminara show Shanti exercises to increase her flexibility. Every moment my Padawan spent in the Miralian's presence made her glow more and more. I had never expected Shanti to form an attachment so quickly. I let it happen because a friend was essential to her growth.


	5. Chap 5(POV Change ST-Luminara)

_A/N: A longer chapter and a change of POV! It will be indicated in the chapter title whenever the POV changes. _

_Ahsoka will be in this story, but not for a long time. _

Four years went by. Shanti and I had become extremely good friends, and I believe I was probably closer to her than she was to anyone else, except maybe her master. Shanti's years of abuse on her home planet were healing at last, and Shaak Ti was ecstatic in her own peaceful way. But that didn't stop drawbacks from happening.

I walked over to Shaak Ti and put my hand on her shoulder. The slender togruta looked away from Shanti's body, floating limply in the Bacta Tank. She was alive, but badly injured. Onboard the ship _Tranquility_, I was escorting the war criminal Nute Gunray to Corcuscant. Shanti had been sent to assist me, her first mission without her master. I thought it would be a relatively uneventful mission. It was not.

Dooku's dark acolyte Asajj Ventress and a traitor in the crew of the _Tranquility_ had teamed up to free Gunray. Shanti had fought Ventress single-handedly when I had been occupied with battle droids. If Shanti had been a normal Padawan with a single lightsaber, she would have died. I had nearly died when Ventress blinded me temporarily with steam, and would have if not for Shanti. But Gunray had escaped from Republic custody. To my shock, I had been greeted when I landed on Corcuscant by the Chancellor himself. He said that our actions had been brave and beyond the call of duty, and we had no idea that Captain Argyus would betray us. That was what prompted the chancellor to honor Shanti, myself, and our group of clones with a Medal of Honor. But Shanti had not been able to attend.

Her bravery had come with a price, and that was her grave injuries. Ventress' skills were ultimately too much for my friend, despite her skilled master. She had been impaled in the lower stomach. A blow meant for me.

Most creatures would have bled to death. I don't know how it happened; how she survived long enough for us to put her in a bacta tank. I just knew that Shaak Ti was secretly devastated. She had lost three padawans, all just after attaining knighthood. She had sworn never to take another, until Shanti came along. I remember Shanti's predecessor Fe Sun very faintly, as I was still a youngling when she died.

So, of course, we were all shocked when Shaak Ti showed up with this half-dead creature who Yoda proclaimed was _probably_ human, saying she felt that she needed to train her. The newcomer had a huge amount of natural talent with the force, despite being at age ten. What unnerved Master Yoda the most was the fact that she had at least rudimentary training in how to use it. She denied ever having someone teach her, and even having ever used it beyond moving small things before. She wasn't lying. There was just more to her than meets the eye.

So I was wary of her at first, until I saw her in the training room trying to perfect the back block of form III. Her arms were not flexible enough to pull it off easily. I could not resist offering my help. It seemed that years had passed since then, to this moment when she floated in a bacta tank. The horror of what had happened onboard the _Tranquility _were still fresh in my mind…

"Luminara! Look out!" A voice behind me had yelled. I spun and deflected a blaster bolt from a battle droid, then charged and destroyed it.

"That's the last of them, Master," Shanti said from behind me.

"Not the last. The assassin is still here. We have to find her!" She nodded. We took off down the corridor where we had last seen Ventress. The senate commandos were with Gunray, they would make sure he stayed put. So we felt confident as we ran down the chamber. We caught up to Ventress just as she was about to end the generator room. I jumped at her, only to find that more battle droids had boarded than we thought.

Shanti took out her second lightsaber. Shaak ti put a huge emphasis on making sure she could us one as well as two. She almost didn't allow her apprentice to learn the double bladed technique. I don't know what changed her mind.

I was terrified at the thought of Shanti dueling Ventress alone, but I could not shake off the droids. I had no choice but to destroy them before I could rush to my friend's aide. I jumped into battle beside her.

"You will all fall, all of you!" Ventress had snarled. Shanti had attempted to force push her backwards, but the assassin retailed with her own force push. Shanti's natural connection to the force put her nearly at the same level as the dark acolyte, but Ventress' longer years of training ultimately put her on top. Shanti fell from the edge. I let my guard down, and Ventress attempted to stab me.

A small body pushed me out of the way of the attack that probably would have killed me, and she took it in my stead.

I lost myself for a moment.

I became so angry I force pushed Ventress off the platform. Then an alarm had sounded and Ventress fled from the generator room.

"It's not the first time Padawan Stefan has nearly died," a voice behind me spoke and jolted me from my thoughts. I turned around to face my old master, Jiam Akshay. He was a tall and heavily muscled male Miralian, and an intimidating sight.

"Yes, and she survived the first time." I turned back to the bacta tank. Shaak Ti said nothing.

"Then what troubles you?"

"This time…" I closed my eyes, and then opened them again. Shaak ti was looking at me.

"You feel it is your fault she is injured." She said it as a statement, not a question. I nodded.

"Yes! If I had been watching my own back…" I broke off and looked at the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Master Ti's lovely blue eyes.

"Luminara. Looking at the past causes nothing but suffering, as it cannot be changed. Look to the future, and how much stronger both her _and yourself _will be because of this experience."

I blinked.

"You're right…from now on; I will always watch my own back." Shaak Ti smiled. Then a doctor droid pushed me aside and rolled up to the controls on the bacta tank.

"You are here to see her after we release her from the tank? Please identify yourselves." Its voice was a robotic monotone.

Shaak Ti nodded.

"I am her teacher, Jedi Master Shaak Ti. This is her closest friend, Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli." She looked to Mastar Akshay and a faint light of humor and old friendship entered her sad eyes. "And he is Jedi Master Jiam Akshay. I do not know what he is doing here." He threw up his hands.

"I can take a hint. I'll let you guys have your reunion in peace." He left.

The droid extended it's 'hands'. It pushed a few buttons, and Shanti's eyes opened. She saw her master and smiled faintly. The water drained from the tank as it opened. The droid removed her from the tank and put a blanket around her naked body. As soon as the medical droid deemed her stable, Master Ti wrapped her arms around her and pulled her Padawan to her tightly. Then she asked how she felt.

"I don't…know yet…" was her hazy reply. She sounded exhausted. The medical droid started pushing buttons on a console and then looked to me.

"If you are finished, the patient must be allowed to rest."

I raised my hand. "I need a moment." The droid nodded.

"Shanti…" I sat on the bed next to her. She smiled at me.

"Luminara. Are…you okay?"

"I am fine. The question is, how are you, my friend?"

She flipped onto her back and groaned.

"It's too early, Lumi…don't ask me." I laughed. She had her sense of humor back, at least. That was a very good sign.

"I'm so sorry…" I looked down my lap. "It's my fault this happened…" She touched my shoulder. Her skin felt cold and smooth against my neck.

"Don't. Don't you dare say that. It was my choice to save you. _My choice._" She smiled. I took her hand in mine. She was always thin and kind of delicate looking, but now she looked like a pale doll that would break if I touched her skin too hard. She looked…beautiful.

"Okay, you're done. Out!" The medical droid ushered us out. Shaak Ti left with a smile on her face, looking as if she was reassured.

"Master Ti," I said.

"Yes?" She asked. She sounded distracted.

"Shanti has been in Jedi training for how long?" Her face became thoughtful.

"Six years. She started at age ten and she is sixteen now."

I nodded.

"Ah. I see."

"And yourself?" Shaak Ti asked. I blinked.

"What?"

"How long did you train as a Padawan?"

"Under Master Akshay? Eight years. I spent two under another Miralian Master who died when I was twelve."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-two."

She smiled a soft and very secretive smile.

"Why all the personal questions, if I may ask?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I need to meditate."

I smiled. "And I as well."

We parted ways. I went to my chamber and sat down, preparing to meditate.


	6. Chap 6 LU-ST

_A/N: And the actual plot finally starts moving!_

"Master Ti, may I speak with you?" I turned around to meet the level gaze of Mace Windu. I nodded.

"Yes, of course, Master." He nodded in the direction of a hallway that would take us deeper into the Jedi temple, and we started walking down the long hallway.

"Master Ti, would you allow me to test your apprentice?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. "She has been in training for five years now, and she shows great promise. Knight Luminara Unduli has assisted her in flexibility training. Not only is the force strong within her, she is a very quick learner and skilled with a lightsaber. Well, one lightsaber and one Shoto." He leaned a little bit forward, raising his eyebrows.

"Have you been teaching her Jar'Kai?"

"Yes. Would you like to see for yourself?"

"I would."

"She is meditating in her room. I will go and fetch her."

"I will meet you in the training room." I turned and walked down the hall, then, as soon as I was out of sight of Master Windu, took off at a run. I flung open Shanti's door to find her sitting, still as a stone, on the floor. At my sudden intrusion she jumped.

"Good morning, Master." She stood up slowly, her eyes questioning.

"Master Windu wishes to test your skills," I said, answering her unspoken inquiry. She patted her two lightsabers at her belt and smiled. The two of us headed silently down the hall to the training room, where Master Windu already waited. Shanti bowed her head to him in respect.

"Greetings, Master."

"Greetings, Padawan Stefan. Your master tells me you have great skill in wielding two weapons at one time. I would appreciate it if you showed me." Shanti nodded.

"Yes sir." I switched on four training bots, the kind that shoots blaster bolts. She didn't have any trouble deflecting them all, spinning and whirling. Master Windu stood up and switched them off. Without saying a word he switched on one of the battle droids sitting at the edge of the training area.

"Destroy it." Shanti looked surprised for a second, then nodded.

"Yes sir." The droid came into action with a _whirr_, its metal parts spinning and squeaking. She jumped at the droid, and turned her back just in time for Master Windu to turn on four more.

The light of mirth sparkled in his eyes. It was a unique look on his usual stoic face. Shanti spun and twirled, then stabbed the first droid. With a shower of sparks and chorus of squeaks, it fell to the ground. She turned around to face us, and met four more battle droids. Her reaction time was faster than she was, I had realized, so it must have been surprising to find herself suddenly fighting again. But she soon caught up with herself, and the droids all fell. I smiled at Mace.

"What do you think?"

"I would like to see her skills against another lightsaber." He looked Shanti in the eye. "Would you prefer to duel your master, or me?" Shanti's eyes went even wider than usual.

"Um…I…I think I would rather duel my master." She was a little bit frightened of Master Windu, I could tell. So I nodded, and took out my lightsaber. We had dueled several times before. This time I did not go easy on her.

She ducked under my lightsaber and lunged at my feet. She had developed this unusual swipe at the lower legs that a heavy opponent who was not light on his feet would have a hard time avoiding. She would swipe with her Shoto, or shortsaber, first and closer to the ankles. Her longer lightsaber would be closer to the upper thighs. Her long arms and fingers made this possible, as well as the flexibility Luminara had taught her. I was extremely proud of her for coming up with this. One of the weaknesses of her main type of lightsaber combat, Jar'kai, is the fact that two lightsabers means the wielder's strength is divided. An opponent with large amounts of brute force and strength could overpower even a master of Jar'kai with relative ease. But an opponent of such strength probably wouldn't be fast enough to leap out of the way of her fast swipe.

Lucky for me, I was. I jumped up over her two lightsabers and hit the ground in a summersault. She went on the offensive, using the skills I had insisted she learn from Form IV. She told me she preferred Form III and Jar'Kai, but I didn't let her get away without plenty of lightsaber-to-lightsaber practice.

She leaped up and came at me again, her two lightsabers blurring together. She was good with the both of them, that was certain. But another huge weakness a user of Jar'kai had to deal with was the loss of one lightsaber. I had found that this could cripple several practitioners of Jar'kai. I had trained her to use a single lightsaber, but Master Windu didn't know that.

Our lightsaber's clashed. I ducked and rolled away from her, still on the defensive. Then I jumped and put every bit of strength I had into a strike at her right hand. Every practitioner of Jar'kai was ambidextrous. It didn't matter which one she lost.

Her Shoto skittered across the floor. She made eye contact with me and new exactly what I was doing. We locked sabers again. I slashed at her head, and she ducked.

"That's enough," said Master Windu. Shanti sheathed her lightsaber and used the force to grab her Shoto from the other side of the room. She turned to Windu.

"Thank you for allowing me to evaluate you, Padawan Stefan. Your skill in the Jar'Kai method of lightsaber combat and with the Shoto is commendable." Shanti flushed. Mace Windu did not give out empty praise.

"Thank you, Master."

"Now leave us. I would like to speak to your master in private."

She dipped her head.

"Of course. I will be in the library if you need me." She left, closing the door behind her. Windu leaned against a wall.

"Master Ti. How old is your apprentice?"

"Nineteen years, Master. She turns twenty in less than two weeks."

"Do you feel that you have more to teach her?"

I had not seen that question coming.

"I feel the amount I can teach her is slowly coming to a close. Using the force is as natural as breathing to her. She used it before she knew the Jedi even existed. It's phenomenal. She has basic healing skills and is far more skilled than I in the Jar'Kai form of combat. She is excellent in Form III thanks to Knight Luminara Unduli, who helped her fine-tune her skills; she is also passable in Form IV."

Mace nodded. "You have taught her excellently, and the use of Knight Unduli to teach her what you cannot is not only an ingenious idea, but an act of humility that I deeply admire. Too many Jedi think the only person who can contribute to their Padawan's growth is themselves."

I blinked. "I am deeply honored to be her master and to have shared in her growth throughout the past ten years."

"Do you think she is ready to become a knight?"

I took a deep breath.

"She is young, and she still has things to learn, but yes. I feel she is ready to take the trials, if you do as well."

"She is not only ready to take the trials, she has past three of them already."

My eyes might have fallen from my skull. "When?"

"The council has discussed this at great length, and Master Yoda came to this decision himself. Her Trial of the Flesh and her Trial of Courage occurred when she was dying, alone and in horrendous pain, on her home planet. She stayed within the Force and thrived in a situation most would have fallen." I nodded, the realization hitting me. It was very true. Mace continued. "Her trial of skill took place when she fought the dark acolyte Asajj Ventress. Despite being completely outmatched she held her own and was prepared to die for the Order and for her fellow Jedi."

"Then she has but the Trial of Insight and the Trial of Spirit to complete," I said.

"She will take those final two trials in two weeks. Take her to create her own lightsabers, Master Ti. I feel she is ready."

I dipped my head.

"When shall we leave?"

"Within the next few days."


	7. Chap 7 ST

_A/N: Another really short chapter. Sorry!_

The cruiser landed on Ilum just as I read the final note on the paper Shanti was showing me. It had the designs for her new lightsabers on it. She knew I planned to have her knighted soon. She didn't know that 'soon' meant 'in three days'.

We exited the cruiser and walked on foot to the crystal cavern. Shanti had created a yellow synth crystal she wanted to use for her Shoto, but she wanted the crystal in her lightsaber to be from the caverns. She had been meditating the entire way here, but stopped exactly ten minutes before we landed to show me her lightsaber designs. Both her lightsaber and her Shoto had very similar designs.

She laid out the parts after finding her crystal, and assembled her lightsabers. She had made the hilt of her Shoto, which was becoming her preferred weapon quickly, from a lightsaber-proof metal. A wealthy trader whose life she saved several years ago gave it to her. He said he had hoped it was enough for two lightsabers, but it was the perfect amount for one. When she stood up and held them out, I dipped my head to her.

"Shanti Stefan, your training is complete." She dipped her head. I could see peace in her eyes.

"Thank you, Master."

"Master Ti, from now on," I corrected her. Then I stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Then I released her. She clipped her lightsabers to her belt and smiled.


	8. Chap 8 ST

I could not halt the flash of pride that flared in me when I saw the whirl of green and yellow that was my former apprentice take down separatist tanks in succession. I was here with Shanti, Luminara Unduli, and Anakin Skywalker. They had brought their two apprentices, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Ofee. Shanti was a formidable fighter, and when alongside the two padawans, the battle droids had better watch out.

We were on the way back to Coruscant when we received a transmission stating we were to go to a nearby planet and assist Master Skywalker and Luminara, who had been promoted to Jedi Master, and their Padawans. Shanti had her two new lightsabers in tow, and was pleased to meet Luminara's Padawan Bariss Offee and Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

I knew that Shanti had grown very close to Master Unduli, not surprising. Luminara is the second youngest master to ever be appointed, second to Master Skywalker. She was only a few years older than Shanti, now at age twenty and only a few days from her Jedi Trials. She was friendly, but never to attached, even though I had a suspicion that her affection for Luminara may go beyond friendship. Today, the battle was rather rough. We were on Ryloth. Our target was supposed to be a small camp of battle droids that had escaped when the republic was forcing Separatist forces off the planet. Supposedly they were terrorizing a village of Twi'leks in a small village, but so far the camp was nowhere to be found.

And then we were ambushed.

Shanti jumped into the battle, a flash of whirling lights. Luminara was right behind her, followed by me, and then the two apprentices.

Seven ships had come out of nowhere, full of bounty hunters. We had to get of there quickly, because we were fighting a losing battle.

"We need to retreat!" Anakin yelled, as a blaster bolt almost hit him in the side. I felt the sting of a grazing blast to my shoulder, and a bruise where one of the bounty hunters had punched me. Barriss had a sprained ankle, but she kept going, despite the fact that it must hurt like the dickens. I don't know what the word 'dickens' means, but Shanti says it often, and I believe it must mean something along the lines of 'a lot' on her planet.

Everyone else was unharmed, luckily. We started working our way out of the throng of battle, towards our ship. I felt hope fill my heart as my feet touched the opening entrance, but then the unthinkable happened. One of the bounty hunters grabbed Shanti's hair and yanked her off the closing doorway. The last thing I saw before the door closed was her shocked and terrified eyes. I opened the door again at once, only to see her flung into one of the bounty hunter ships, which took off a second after.

We took off after them instantly, and followed them through space for quite a ways. Then the ship turned, and shot at us. One of the blasters hit the wing, despite Anakin's expert flying skills. Before we could exchange fire, or even get close enough to, the ship jumped into hyperspace, and Shanti was lost.

The Jedi launched a massive search across the galaxy for her, which lasted for three months. Huge rewards were offered for her safe return to Coruscant. But no thin, skilled teenager with long brown hair, huge green eyes and an unusual blue circle on her forehead had been seen. Luminara and I searched far and wide ourselves. Master Obi-wan, another close friend to Shanti, spoke with his many contacts. But we still could not find her. I could sense her with the force. Faint, and far away, but alive. Getting fainter, as if getting farther away…

Eventually the council came to the decision that the bounty hunter must have killed her while onboard his ship. We did not see her for two years. Even I could no longer deny that the little girl I had saved from a near death, trained and took under my wing, and loved as my own family (though very secretly) was gone. She was the fourth Padawan I lost in the months came just before or after attaining knighthood.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this story will have a bit of Shanti+Luminara on the side. What's a story without a little bit of romance?_


	9. Chap 9 ST-Shanti

Dancing was never my strong suit. I could fight better than any of the other Padawans, I could run like a bat out of hell if needed, and I could heal a few wounds, but I simply can't dance. However, the large slug thing didn't seem agree with me. It spoke a strange language that I, despite the fact that I spoke four earth languages and seven galactic languages, could not understand a word of. A protocol droid translated for him. He called himself Jabba the Hut. I had heard about huts, but never encountered them. God, how I missed Master Ti and the Jedi temple. I had been so, so close to becoming a knight, but I was taken far away from the planet that had become home. I had been in that grimy place for three years already. Master Ti and the Jedi council probably thought I was dead. But I hadn't given up on my training, for one reason. I could sense Master Fay. I could hear her speak to me through the force.

_'When you duck under a lightsaber slash at your head, use the force to push his feet out from under him,' _she said. She had decided to continue my training, even though I was practically out of commission. People had always told me that I was Master Fay's chosen one, and finally I understood what that meant.

_'He may try to slash you when he falls, so you need to jump forward and go under him.' _Master Fay had never once taught me lightsaber tactics. She taught me how to face an opponent with as many as four lightsabers or even a blaster while I was unarmed, and not only survive, but beat him. I practiced with the Gamorrean guards when no one was looking.

_'You will have a short window of time while he is trying to turn and face you again, so use that to push him away from you.' _

She was in self-imposed exile on some planet so far from where I was I was shocked she could contact me. It was because of the mark, she said. It linked us through the force. But she was too far away to contact the Jedi Council, and unable to help me. It was infuriating.

_'Release your fury, Shanti,' _she chastised. _'It hurts you far more than it does those you hate.' _ I sighed and relaxed, offering my anger to the force and watching it dissolve.

_'The force is always with you,' _she said. Jabba had been using a drug that cut off my link to the force, but it only took me a few months to build up a resistance to it, and eventually, immunity. I had done everything I could to hide the fact that the force was back with me, or else they might bring in those horrible ysalamiri and their force-empty bubbles.

_'While he is still trying to recover from being pushed away, you will need to disarm him. You can also do this step while he is being pushed away from you. As soon as you have his weapon, you must be prepared for anything. Every opponent will react differently to being disarmed.'_

"Some will surrender, some will attack without a weapon, and some will retaliate with the force?" I whispered.

_'Yes. Enemies who retaliate using the force are the most dangerous. The purpose of disarming an opponent is to prevent bodily harm to yourself and to convince your enemy to back off or surrender.'_

"And angering him by taking his lightsaber isn't a step in either of those directions?" I replied. I had to keep my voice down, or else someone would hear me. I was a back corridor that no one knew existed-as far as I knew-that went from the ancient servant's quarters to the kitchen. It was the makeshift training space for Master Fay and I.

_ 'Excellent work. We are done for today.' _I felt her presence leave me. I sighed.

There were several other girls in that horrible place, very few were humans though. However, for some reason, the people in charge did not classify me as 'human' and as 'near-human' instead. This was never explained to me. Sure, my fingers were way longer than average, and my eyes larger, but aside from that I was a normal human being.

"You're just…different, Shanti," said Tann Gell. She was another dancer here, a Twi'lek. She had taught me how to dance, and thusly kept me alive. She'd been owned by Sebulba, a pod racer, for several years. I was pretty sure that Sebulba had sold Tann to Jabba about six years prior to my arrival here. I knew she had a sister, who had been separated from her when Sebulba sold her. "You just don't have a human aura." I twitched, and instantly regretted it, as I felt Tann tug on my hair. She was braiding it into a big lump on the back of my head.

"What makes you say that?"

"My instinct. There, all finished." She stepped back to observe her handiwork. "You look beautiful. You'll knock Jabba's guest out cold." She winked. I sighed.

"You'll do a better job of that than me. You've got the species advantage, after all."

"Don't say that. He's human, and he probably doesn't even like species too far from his own."

"How do you know he's human?"

"Oh, I just so happened to see him…"

"You stalker."

"Researcher."

This time I laughed.

Today was a special day. One of Jabba's cronies had told us that there was a very important guest here today. We weren't told who it was, but we were supposed to look extra nice for him; because he only wanted to see Tann, and myself. Strange.

"Well, if that's everything, let's go." We started out the door.

"You always insist on going through this way. Why?" Tann asked as she ducked under a low doorframe. This was a question I felt I had answered a million times. I gritted my teeth.

"You know why. They have my lightsabers chained up on display that way, and I'm tired of looking at them." She winked.

"I guess you Jedi really never change." I decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you think Jabba's guest will be like?"

"Hmmm….Handsome, I hope." She giggled. I forced a laugh out as well, despite my current state of mind.

"Here we are," Tann suddenly said. I came back to reality to see the main room stretching out before us. Jabba lounged in his usual place, with his usual translating droid beside him, and an unusual man beside him. He was wearing some kind of strange armor, which covered his whole body. It was green and slightly rusty. He stood perfectly still, but when we entered he turned to Jabba and whispered something under his breath. He clearly thought neither of us could hear him, but despite being deprived my training for a few years I still had Jedi-sharp hearing. Unfortunately, he spoke in hut. But I did catch one word I knew, that was the same in all languages.

Jedi.

Jabba gestured wildly with his hands and spoke back loudly. He knew neither of us could speak hut. He pointed at me, and said, "Jedi."

I was confused. The strange man turned his armor clad head to look at me. I looked back defiantly, refusing to look elsewhere like a shy, abused slave. Which I wasn't. He took a step forward and then beckoned me to come with him. I stood my ground, until I heard a furious growl from Jabba. I looked at the droid.

"The great and mighty Jabba the Hut demands that you leave with the bounty hunter," she translated. I picked up my feet and followed him, slowly and silently. We walked down a hallway I had never seen before. I started to wonder what he wanted with me. Despite being trapped here, at Jabba's palace (the capital of loss of innocence and rape) for three long years, I was still a virgin. I wouldn't let this stranger change that. I'd kill him if he tried anything funny, lightsabers or no, just like the last guy who tried to rape me. Luckily, Jabba had been planning on having him killed anyway. I actually got praised for that. Funny, huh?

He came to a sudden stop and I almost slammed into his back. He held open the door for me, a door which seemed to have materialized in the wall. I snorted.

"A gentlemanly bounty hunter. Next the Gamorrean guards will start flying." He said nothing, just pointed in the room. Knowing the repercussions of disobeying (and bearing a few scars from them) I walked inside. He followed me, and closed the door. I stood in the middle of the room, which was bare except for two chairs and a table. He stepped inside and closed the door.

"Sit." He said in galactic basic, pointing at one of the chairs and sitting down himself. I gave him a suspicious look and kept standing. He sighed, and, to my surprise, threw up his hands. "I'm not going to rape you, or kill you, or whatever horrible thing is going through your head to make you look at me like that. I just want to talk." I still didn't sit.

"Take off your helmet and maybe I'll trust you," I bargained. He sighed again.

"Fair enough." He reached up to remove his helmet, and at last I could see his face. He looked human. He had black hair cut in a military style, a sharp nose, and small brown eyes. He was decently attractive, a part of my mind noted. Tann really had rubbed off on me. He looked extremely familiar...from where, I could not pinpoint.

I sat down, crossed my arms across my chest, and stared at him. Ever since I was a child, I had been able to stare without blinking for several minutes straight. It unnerved people, and I often used it to my advantage. Of course, the fact that I was wearing a skimpy top and a short skirt with a slit at each thigh probably ruined it, but it was worth a shot.

"You are Shanti Stefan, Padawan learner of Master Shaak Ti, correct?" I narrowed my eyes and nodded. "I can tell you who you are."

What?

"Huh? I already know who I am, thank you very much. Besides, you clearly know who I am." I deepened my glare.

"I mean, who you really are. Who your parents are, where you came from…"

"My parents are Elizabeth and Louis Stefan, and I'm from the planet Maix."

"It isn't true. Your mother was the clawdite bounty hunter and changeling Zam Wessel, and your father was a friend of my father who thought Zam was interested in an actual relationship with him." He laughed a little. "You don't believe me." I nodded.

"You don't know bullshit about my life, boy." He smiled. The look fit him, half self-assured and half patronizing.

"I can show you proof."

My mouth twitched. "Show me."

He handed me a round device about the size of my palm. I took it. It was vibrating slightly.

"What's thi-?" I was cut off before I could finish my question by a searing pain in my entire body. I felt like my flesh was moving along my bones, and my bones themselves rearranging. A scream almost tore itself from my mouth, but a hand covered in armor kept it in. Suddenly, the pain was gone. The hand released me, and I took a step forward, only to fall flat on my face. When I looked down, I saw the body of a Twi'Lek. I had turned into Tann.

"What the hell?" I asked. The voice that came from my mouth was also Tann's. He smiled that aggravating smile again.

"Squeeze that thing again and you'll shift back." I squeezed the strange sphere again, and my body was wracked with the same bone shifting pain. When I looked down, I was myself again.

"How was that proof of anything, besides that you approve of cruel and unusual punishment?" He pointed to the sphere.

"Zam used that to assist in her shapeshifting. I figured that, if you used it, it would help you too. You have clawdite blood in you, and the sphere forces you to change into a member of another species who's physical profile you have in your head. But, it must be very painful for you. You are only half clawdite." I made a growling sound in the back of my throat.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I knew your mother, better than you do. My father and her were good friends. After she became pregnant, she killed your father and left in her spaceship. She was going to kill herself and you, deep in space. But she found Earth, a planet never before seen by…well, anyone but Earthlings. She crash-landed there, and gave birth to you. She left you there, barely an hour old, and came back to my father and I. I remember being sad. I wished that Zam could have brought you back." I closed my eyes.

"It isn't true. You're lying…" I felt hot tears sting at the back of my eyes. I bit my lip._ No crying…not in front of this stranger…_Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't need to be upset. It's shocking, but not really upsetting." I took a deep breath. No matter how much I hated it, he was right. I stood up straight and wiped frantically at my eyes. I reached up to bat at his hand, but before I could I was pulled into a tight embrace. I looked up to meet his brown eyes.

"I missed you," he said simply. I tried to pull away, but found he was much stronger. Faintly, I realized that there was no way I could have killed this man if he tried to hurt me, but quickly brushed the thought away.

"We've never even met. I don't know your name," I protested.

"We never officially met. Do you really think Shaak Ti was the only one watching you?" I twitched.

"Stalker."

"Just call me Boba."

"Fancy name."

"Not really." He finally released me, and I turned to leave. He caught my arm.

"I would like to meet with you again, tomorrow. I'll inform Jabba." I gave him a curt nod, and stepped out. I fled down the hallway, around the main chamber, and back to the room Tann and I shared. Once I got in the door, I flopped on my bead, and closed my eyes.

"How was it? Is he hot? Did you have fun? Was it good? How many times did you o-"

"Stop right there," I gasped, and flipped over to sit upright. "Nothing happened between us. He only wanted to talk. And yes, he was hot." _And scarily familiar..._ She wrung her hands out.

"Damn, no juicy details at all?"

I shook my head.

"What did he want to talk about?" I decided I didn't want to tell anyone about my recently revealed strange heritage just yet.

"He wanted to know about the Jedi."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. I won't betray my fellow Jedi."

"He probably would have very thankful if you had…"

"You're kind of perverse, you know that?" Her big blue eyes widened in false innocence.

"Did I say anything perverse?"

"No, but only because I stopped you." She laughed.

"Fine, fine. Did you at least get his name?" I nodded.

"It's Boba." A look of shock took over her features.

"Boba Fett, Jango Fett's son?" I widened my eyes.

"The guy who was the base for the clone army? He had a son?" She shook her head.

"No, a clone he got attached to and raised like a son. At least, that's what they say."

"So that's why he looked so familiar! He's a clone!" I leaned over and banged my head into a wall. "Damn. Damn." Thunk. Thunk. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hate bounty hunters. I hate them." Tears stung at my eyes. "Not upsetting…bullshit."

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"That word…uh….bullship, or something. You say it a lot." I almost laughed.

"It's a curse word in my native language."

"Oh. Anyway, what is or isn't upsetting? Did he say something about the Jedi?"

I shook my head.

"It's…a long story."

"Well, I'd love to know, but I can tell you'd rather be secretive. And now its bedtime and I have things to do, so I'll leave you to your own devices. You know where I am if you need me." She slid out of the room. I sighed and curled into a ball. Then I noticed I was still holding the shape shifting ball Boba had given me. I sat up. An idea was forming in my mind.

I closed my eyes and felt the force rush up to greet me instantly.

_There is no pain. _

I called up an image of my fellow Padawan Barriss Offee, the Padawan of my long time (secret) crush Luminara Unduli.

The pain was less this time. I managed to stay sitting. When I opened my eyes I saw my reflection in Tann's mirror. I saw dark blue eyes, olive skin, and-what?-black hair that was almost to my waist. I had no idea Barriss even had hair, much less jet black waist length hair. I stood up shakily, and took a deep breath. Then I squeezed the sphere again, and the transformation back to myself took place. I noticed clothing didn't change, but simply stretched to accommodate my new shape. I sighed. Then I stuffed the little orb under my pillow, pulled the covers over my head, and went to sleep.


	10. Chap 10 SS

I was waked by Tann shaking me.

"Shanti! SHANti! ShanTI!" I

"WHAT?" I almost yelled, sitting up. She smiled.

"Oh good. You're up. I thought you were never gonna wake up." She rubbed her forehead. "Jabba's guest wants to see you again." I sighed and stood up. I had fallen asleep in my clothes. I changed into the most modest garment I owned, which still would be freezing cold on any planet but Mal Hutta. Then I left the room, waving a good-bye to Tann.

I knocked on the door Bib Fortuna had said was Boba's. It opened. He was wearing that clone armor again, but when I stepped in and the door closed behind me he took his helmet off.

"How are you today?" I asked, trying to be polite. He shrugged.

"No better or worse than usual. Here." He thrust a large brown bag at me. It was heavy. "This stuff cost me a fortune, so you'd better be grateful." I frowned thoughtfully. The force was telling me there was nothing dangerous in the bag, or nothing alive or about to explode, anyway. I opened the bag.

"What is this?"

"Just look and you'll find out."

My hand touched something smooth and cold. I pulled it out and almost needed to pick my jaw up off the ground. The necklace Luminara had given me on my fourteenth birthday, and the necklace that my best friend on earth had given me, tangled together in a lump of thin metal chain links and traditional Miralian beads.

"Where did you get these?" I gasped. Boba laughed.

"Jabba was going to throw em' away. Those didn't cost me anything. Keep lookin'."

I stuck my hand back in the bag and touched something soft. I pulled it out and was faced with my Jedi robe, in dire need of ironing.

"Now that," Boba said, poking the blue and black material with the end of his gun "Cost me some credits. If you weren't the last living part of Zam, you wouldn't have that right now." I pulled it close to my chest. I didn't know what to say.

"There's more."

I looked at him in suspicion. What else could there be? I didn't own many things, the Jedi forbid ownership. I almost hadn't been allowed to keep my necklaces.

My hand touched cool metal. I pulled it out into the light. The thing glimmered in the light. It was something I hadn't held in so long it took me a moment to recognize it. My lightsaber. I reached in again. My Shoto. I almost cried.

"Why…why did you do this?"

He shrugged. "My dad would have done it for your mother. By the way, I bought you from Jabba, and I'm sure as hell not gonna to try and keep an armed Jedi contained." He tossed me something. A key.

"For the…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, so I just pointed at the horrid slave collar around my neck. He nodded with a 'are you stupid?' expression on his face. I inserted the key into the lock. It clicked and the metal fell away from my skin.

I pinched my arm. After spending three and a half years in this horrible place, I was getting out so easily now?

"Ouch," I muttered. He chuckled.

"I plan to leave tomorrow morning. I can drop you off somewhere in the outer rim, a republic base, maybe, so you can go back."

I could have kissed him.

"R..really?" I gasped. He nodded.

"Yup."

"Th…thank you."

"Don't mention it." He waved his hands in the air. "Really. It could get me a real bad reputation." He pointed to a door in the wall, not the one that lead back to the hallway, but another one. "There's an outfit that belonged to your mom and her blaster in that bag too. She gave em' to me before she died but I think she woulda' wanted you to have em'. That room is for you, by the way."

I pushed open the door. It was blank and reminded me of the rooms on Kamino. I slipped off the slave outfit and put my Jedi robe back on. I clipped the lightsabers to the inside of my belt. Jabba had a weird thing about weapons. I didn't want anyone to see them. I slid the hook shaped necklace from my best friend on earth, and Luminara's friendship beads from her home planet, over my neck. I pulled my hair out of its messy bun and put it in a braid. My hair was too long to put in a Padawan braid again, and Jabba had threatened to have me killed if I ever wore it where he could see it. He had also made me grow out my bangs in order to cover Master Fay's mark.

I felt almost like myself again, after three years of slavery. I stepped out of the room. Boba was sitting in the same chair he had been in before. He lifted his hands.

"Ya aren't gonna kill me, right?" I shook my head.

"Only a Sith would. I am no Sith. I just need to say good bye to one of my friends here, before I meditate." He laughed.

"Your friend's the smoking hot blue Twi'lek with you the first time we met, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"She'd be thrilled to hear you say that. Yeah, that's her. I'll be back soon." I slipped out of the room, using the force to hide my presence. My footsteps made no sound as I snuck down the corridor, but it wouldn't have made a difference if they did. Jabba's party in the main room was so loud I might as well take out my lightsabers and hack holes in the walls, and no one would notice. But I felt better when I used the force.

I opened the door to our room, sensing that Tann was inside preparing to join the show in the main room. She spun around with a smile on her face, but when she saw me her expression turned to shock.

"Shanti…what have you done?" she asked. I smiled.

"Nothing, believe it or not. Boba Fett purchased me and my things from Jabba. I came to say good-bye, and…" she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Are you going to slaughter everyone here in revenge?"

I laughed aloud.

"No. You seem to be mistaking me for a Sith. I don't kill unless I have too."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "I wish you weren't leaving…" she was crying.

Wet spots fell onto my Jedi robe. "You look so different in that fancy Jedi stuff with your hair down…" I rubbed the back of her head, avoiding her lekku.

"I wanted to ask if you want to come with us." She looked at me in shock.

"Now that I'm free, I have access to large amounts of money. I can buy you and you can leave with me," I said. A look of surprise flitted across her face.

"I've lived…here, in Jabba's palace, almost my whole life…I don't know where I could go…I live here voluntarily…" I blinked. I thought she was just such a good slave they didn't make her wear a collar…

"I would help you. I'm a Jedi, after all." I smiled. She hiccupped.

"No…I can't. This is my home…I'm sorry." I reached into my bag and felt the cold metal of a blaster. No, two blasters. I pulled one out. It looked like a Nabboo style blaster. I wiped my fingerprints off it and put it in her hand.

"In case you ever change your mind," I whispered. "Thank you for being such a good friend these three years." I turned and left the room.

"Good luck, Master Jedi," I heard her whisper. _Well, I'm not a master yet, _I thought, _but thanks._

I returned to Boba's room. He was still sitting in that chair.

"She isn't coming with us? Damn." I chuckled softly.

"I'm going to meditate. See you later."

I sat in the center of the room and folded my legs. The habit of meditating every day had stuck with me, so I hadn't fallen out of practice in the slightest.

I sat in peace and silence for what was probably an hour. I meditated on my current situation, on Boba Fett, and on my newfound screwy heritage. The force had all the answers. I was finally feeling at peace. I sensed no deception from Boba Fett. He was acting on a whim and trying to do what he thought his father would. I got the feeling his father might have not saved my mother-or me-from slavery, especially since I sensed he had been the one to finally end her life, but I wasn't complaining.

Then something red pierced the force. I felt an explosion of pain in my head. The pain came with visions of the future, I remember Master Ti telling me… I screamed. The force screamed along with me. Red, red, red…I felt like my head being hit with a hammer, over and over...I knew I had to open my eyes; I had to see what the force was trying to show me. They opened with an explosion of sharp pain in between my eyebrows. I saw what was going to happen in just a few days.

I saw Master Tiin, Master Koth, Master Kolar, and my good friend Kit Fisto fall at the hands of some malevolent being who I knew but could not put a face too. I saw Master Mundi bleed his life into the snow. I saw Stass Allie's scooter shot down. I saw Plo Koon sabotaged and dashed to pieces along with his fighter. I saw Barris and Aayla Secura shot dead in Felucia's exotic plants. I saw Luminara fall on Kashyyk. I screamed again. I was vaguely aware of Boba entering the room looking concerned, but that was irrelevant. I saw younglings killed in the halls of the Jedi temple. I saw my master fight valiantly to defend them until her life fell into grave danger, and she was forced to flee. I saw Zett Jukasa, a human youngling who had wanted me to be his master, shot at the exit of the temple. My home. My family. Dying. No. Being murdered.

I saw the ones who did it. It was the clones, our loyal comrades in battle who suddenly turned on their generals, their leaders. And _him._ I saw him slaughter younglings. Anakin Skywalker-No, he was no longer Skywalker. He was a monster in the robes of a Jedi. Skywalker had been killed in his own body.

"Get yourself together!" Someone screamed. My face stung. I came back to reality. I looked up to meet Boba's brown eyes, and shockingly enough, the blue eyes of Tann.

"We need to get to your ship. Now." I stood. I was a little shaky, but I was determined.

"What? We're leaving in the morning, can't you wait?"

"No. If I wait everyone I know is going to die." My hand rested on my shoto. He jumped when I reached for my weapon. "Let's go, or I'll go without you." He stood.

"Okay, okay, fine."

"Why?" Tann asked.

"No time to explain." I ran out the door, my bag with Zam's stuff in it the only thing I carried. Tann caught my arm.

"I'm coming with you." She was holding the blaster I'd given her to her chest. I doubted she had any clue at all how to shoot the thing.

"Great. Let's move, come on!" Boba took me to the hanger where his ship, ironically named Slave I, waited. I practically shoved them both on board.

"Kashyyk. NOW," I said. Boba looked frightened.

"Okay, okay. You can stop yelling." I sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position as we jumped into hyperspace. Tann looked out the window. I knew how she felt, leaving behind the planet where she had grown up. But I had more important things than empathy on my mind. Boba turned around in his chair.

"Kay. Now, will you please explain why we had to leave for Kashyyk in the middle of the night?"

I sighed.

"You know the Jedi fight alongside the clones, right?" They both nodded.

"In four days-almost three-the clones will turn on the Jedi and kill them. I had a vision of the future. We get them when something really bad is about to happen."

"Why would the clones turn on the Jedi?" Boba asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. But I do know that one of my friends, Anakin Skywalker, is going to fall to the dark side." Tann looked at me with terror in her eyes. She had heard stories of the Sith, mostly from me, and they terrified her.

"Is he on Kashyyk? Are you going to fight him?" I shook my head.

"He is on Coruscant. It is too late for me to do anything for him, even now. My best friend in the Jedi order is on Kashyyk and I…" I broke off to look at the floor. "I foresaw her death. I won't let it happen." Boba stretched.

"Good, 'cause it takes about two days to get to Kashyyk from Mal Hutta, soooo…." He looked at me. "Tell us about the Jedi." I blinked.

"What about the Jedi?"

"Anything. I'd love to see how a Jedi uses two lightsabers." I shrugged. My head still hurt.

"First I'm going to tell you the Jedi code." Tann looked excited. I closed my eyes. The mantra was something I could never forget; it was such a huge part of me.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony." I took a deep breath. This line I both loved and hated. "There is no death, there is the Force."

"So is it true Jedi can move stuff around with their minds n' stuff?" Tann asked. I answered her by closing my eyes and lifting one hand. She levitated about six feet off the ground, touching the roof of the cockpit of Slave I. I opened my eyes. She looked flabbergasted. So did Boba. I set her down gently.

"My lightsabers are unique." I took them both out. "This-" I raised my lightsaber- "Is a standard lightsaber I built myself." I activated it. The pale blue blade came to life, and I felt like I'd regained a lost limb. "This-"I took out my other weapon- "Is a Shoto, or a short saber. I made everything in it myself, including the crystal." I unsheathed the short blade. The yellow glow made my heart skip a beat. "The hilt of my Shoto is made of Phrik, an extremely rare metal that cannot be cut by lightsabers. I got the raw metal when I saved the life of a wealthy merchant from the outer rim." I sheathed both my lightsabers and returned them to my belt.

"But most Jedi fight with only one lightsaber," Boba pressed. I sighed.

"Yes, that's true. I am trained in the art of Jar'Kai, double bladed combat. Few Jedi are trained in this art and it is a rare thing to see. However, Jar'Kai has many weaknesses, which my master and I worked very hard to find ways for me to make up for them. It's because of these weaknesses few Jedi are trained in Jar'Kai."

Tann looked at me in shock. "But how does using two lightsabers have any weakness? It sounds like a huge advantage to me."

I nodded. "It can be, if you know what you're doing. There are three main weaknesses a user of Jar'Kai must deal with. One, you have to be ambidextrous. If you aren't, a second blade is just a hindrance and a danger to yourself. I was born ambidextrous, which was the main reason I became interested in double bladed combat."

"Can you train yourself to be ambidextrous?" Tann asked.

"Yes, but it's very difficult," Boba answered before I could open my mouth. "I did. I almost switched to being left-hand dominant by accident and messed everything up because I stopped using my right hand altogether." He glanced at me. "Go on."

"Two, your strength is divided," I continued. "With one weapon, you can put all your strength and weight into an attack or block. With two, you can't because you are dividing your strength between both arms. An opponent with a single lightsaber and a large amount of physical strength can hammer past a Jar'Kai user's defenses through relentless brute force."

Boba whistled. "So how'd you find a way to fix that?"

"I developed a swipe that is almost impossible to parry for someone who isn't light on their feet. I also have very strong arms, so that isn't a huge problem. There are a few kinds of lightsabers that are capable of blocking my special strike, so having strong arms is a must. My arms have lost a lot of strength because I couldn't train half as much as I used to…"

Boba leaned forward. "Tell me about the 'un-blockable strike'. What kind of lightsaber can counter it?"

"A long one. I perform the strike by slashing with my lightsaber at my opponent's upper legs and with my Shoto at their ankles. An average lightsaber isn't long enough to cover from the upper legs to the ankles unless they bend down or are really short, so they can only parry one of my lightsabers. If they bend down I can behead them easily. And anyone with enough brute force to hammer past my defenses can't be light on their feet. The only way to completely avoid this strike is to jump. High. I can perform this strike because I have abnormally long arms and fingers." I sighed. I was revealing all my secrets. But neither of them could use a lightsaber, so why not? Blasters were no danger to me.

Boba whistled again. "You Jedi sure are something. I never would have thought of that."

"The third weakness of Jar'Kai is that most users rely too much on using two weapons. If one gets knocked away or made unusable in battle it can render even a Jar'Kai master helpless, if they've never had single weapon training. I can fight using just my shoto or just my lightsaber, in case one gets destroyed or taken away from me in a fight. However, I'd really rather that didn't happen. I'm much better with two." Tann was gaping.

"You thought of everything," she gasped. I smiled grimly.

"I need to sleep. My head hurts like hell and I keep seeing my friends dying. If I scream in my sleep, I'm just having nightmares, ignore me." I went into the back of Slave I and flopped down a cot, falling into a dreamless sleep almost instantly.


	11. Chap 11 SS-LU

My meditation was interrupted suddenly, but I don't know what did it. It was a burst of energy that seemed to suddenly come back on my radar, familiar energy…I sighed.

"I must be going insane," I muttered.

"Did you say something, Master Unduli?" My former padawan asked.

"No, Barriss."

"Oh. Okay, Master."

I closed my eyes. I didn't believe she was dead. She wouldn't be killed by bounty hunters. Shanti was too strong for that to happen…And she would come back to us.

Shanti was my best friend, and my reflections had revealed to me I had wanted more than that. Why did I fall in love with her? When we had so many laws between us I was surprised we could see each other?

I looked out the window at the massive trees blocking the sky. Kashyyk was not my favorite place. I preferred seeing clouds, and feeling the wind. How the wookies did it, I do not know.

I reached out with the force, looking for that blip I had sensed. It was gone. I bit my lip.

_Shanti, where are you?_

"Master?" Barriss asked. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No, Bariss." She frowned at me. I rolled my eyes. "You remember Shanti, correct?" She nodded earnestly.

"She was so nice…she helped me when I had trouble reading. She spoke seven languages, did you know that?" I nodded.

"I helped train her." Barriss looked surprised.

"But she's not that much younger than you!"

"She's five years younger. That isn't that much."

"Precisely!"

"But she started her training late. You never heard that story, did you?" She shook her head. I told her the story of how Shaak Ti had found the mostly dead Shanti on her cruel home world and taken her to safety to be trained as a Jedi. Speaking of Shaak Ti, ever since Shanti vanished she had been different. Reluctant to trust. Quieter. And blatantly refusing to take another Padawan, _ever_. But she was still as strong in the force as ever, and we didn't worry for her health at all.

I finished the story when we were ambushed by the bounty hunters. Bariss had closed her book and was all ears. Then she stood and looked at the time.

"Battle droid fingers. I'm almost late for my ride to Felucia." I gave my former student a smile,

"Have fun!"

She snorted."Suuuure."

I closed my eyes and returned to meditation


	12. Chap 12 LU

The next day, I was outside helping some Wookies rebuild…something. What a Jedi I was. I had the plans for the structure yet I had no idea what it was. Clone troopers were everywhere, mingling with the shaggy natives of Kashyyk. I was pointing to where certain bricks needed to go and lifting a few things with the force when they needed help. Then I saw a clone with his holotransmitter on. He was talking to someone; I couldn't see who it was.

And then I was under attack. I deflected three blaster bolts before I knew what had happened. The clones were shooting at me!

"Troopers! Stand down!" I barked. They didn't stand down. They were getting closer, closing in around me. Suddenly a strange looking ship swooped low over my head, and a humanoid creature jumped out. I heard the sound of a lightsaber. A pale blue lightsaber accompanied by a short yellow-orange bladed shoto, and wielded by a slender girl who was no longer a girl, but a young woman. She swept low to the ground and the troopers fell. Then she picked me up like I was a child and leapt back into the ship, setting me down on hard metal floor. I realized I was gasping. I looked up, was about to see her face-

And then it hit.

I collapsed, the pain in my head unbearable as the force rippled and flung itself back and forth until I was sure it would tear itself. I saw my savior, who I was sure couldn't be who I thought it was, doing the same.

More pain exploded in my head. Suddenly I could see the other Jedi. I could see my friends, my master, and my former Padawan. Baris had only just landed on Felucia, only to be shot dead by her clones. Master Akshay was slaughtered by-Anakin? The bright red pain exploded again. Mace Windu was dead. As was Kit Fisto. And Plo Koon. I screamed.

Then suddenly everything was still. I coughed. My face felt strange. I touched it and realized my nose was bleeding. My headdress had fallen off, and I felt like I'd been sent through the droid factory. I looked up. Shanti lay on the floor in front of me. Thin trails of blood trickled from her eyes and nose. She coughed.

"Luminara…" she whispered. Then an armored hand reached down and scooped her up. I tried to follow where she went, but felt woozy. Maybe I was dead, and that was why I was seeing Shanti…Something picked me up. I was set on a soft bed. Shanti was beside me. She coughed again, and then sat up. She offered me her hand, which I took after blindly groping for it for a moment. The world spun.

"What the hell was that about?" a rough male voice said from above me. A clone! Shanti shook her head. She wiped blood off her face.

"Luminara…are…you okay?" She whispered roughly. I clutched my face.

"I don't know…" I said. "Why…are you…here?" She looked confused. Suddenly a glass of water was thrust in my face. I took it. Shanti was drinking some too. I took a sip and started feeling a lot better. I looked at the hand that had shoved it in my face. A blue Rutian Twi'lek wearing a dancer's outfit.

Aayla? No…it wasn't Aayla…

"Why..are you here?" I repeated to Shanti. "You…you and I were going to end up in…different afterlives." She laughed. The effort caused her to clutch her head.

"You aren't dead, Lumi."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I think you understand."

I looked down. "It can't...be true…"

She shuffled over and held my hand.

"I had a vision of the future…I saw you dying…I couldn't let it happen."

The pain in my head was dulling. "Barriss…Master Akshay…Are dead…" I whispered. "But you aren't…we thought you were."

She squeezed my hand. "I ended up being sold into slavery at Jabba's palace, which is where I was for the last three years."

I gasped. "How did you escape?"

She pointed to the clone in green armor. "He helped me. He's a friend of my mothers."

"And…um…her?" I pointed to the Twi'Lek who was not Aayla.

"Tann. She taught me how to survive in Jabba's palace. I had a vision a few days ago of…you know." Her eyes grew sad. I suddenly felt a burst of sympathy.

"Master Ti…I didn't see her die…"

Shanti nodded. "In my vision she escaped Coruscant, as did a large handful of other Jedi."

The clone held up a hand. "You mean Shaak Ti, the Jedi who trained you?" Shanti nodded to him.

"I need to introduce you. Sorry." She stood and swayed a little bit back and forth before getting her bearings. My head still hurt, but it didn't throb anymore.

"Luminara, this is Tann, who like I said helped me survive as a…a slave." I held out my shaky hand and she took it with a slightly shy smile.

"You're a Jedi master?" she asked. Her voice, laced with the heavy Twi'lek accent, was too much. I burst into tears. Shanti rushed over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Aayla…" I whispered faintly. Shanti took a ragged but deep inhalation. Tann looked confused.

"What's an Aayla?"

"A Jedi master who was a Rutian Twi'lek like you." Tann's eyes lit up.

"Cool! Can I meet her?" I shook my head.

"No. She has been killed by clones by now..." Shanti grabbed my shoulder.

"Maybe not. If we can get to Felucia, we might be in time to save her." I looked up, my vision cloudy. She had a few tears in her eyes as well. "We cannot lose hope, my friend…we must try. With the time zones, her clones may have not yet received the transmission."

"How did you know about Order 66?" I asked.

"I saw it in my vision. Now, let's get underway," she said. I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You are the captain of this ship?" I asked the clone, my voice a little shaky. He chuckled.

"Yes. My name's Boba Fett. And don't treat me like a clone. Order 66 has no effect on me." I looked to Shanti_. Boba Fett_ had rescued her from Jabba's palace? She smiled.

"It's a long story. Let's get underway to Felucia." I turned to Tann. It almost hurt to look at her. Aayla had stronger facial features and shorter lekku, but besides that they looked like one and the same to me.

"Y-yes...to answer your question, I am a Jedi Master." Shanti looked at me incredulously.

"Since when?"

"I was raised to the rank of Master nine months after you vanished."

She put her head in her hands. "And I never even got my knighting ceremony…"

I took her by the shoulders.

"Shanti, listen to me. Master Yoda told Shaak Ti and I that you had passed three of the five trials, one when you fought Ventress to save me and two when you were alone and dying on your home planet. You were given the funeral of a Jedi knight. Yoda and Master Windu proclaimed your training complete, as did Master Ti. You made your own lightsaber. You are a Jedi knight." She sighed.

"Jabba made me stop wearing my Padawan braid…" I nodded.

"Jedi knights don't need them." A faint smile broke out on her face as she realized the truth of my words. We sat down on the bed.

"Now, tell me the 'long story' about Boba knowing your mother." She fiddled with her necklaces.

"Alright. It doesn't make a lot of sense…" she started with what she thought her life was, and then told me what she found it actually was from the bounty hunter. She finished by showing me the shapeshifting sphere. Tann obviously hadn't heard Shanti's past either, and was as shocked as I was.

She squeezed the sphere and I was faced with an exact replica of myself wearing Shanti's black and light blue Jedi robes.

"Your hair is so heavy," Shanti muttered and changed back into herself. I laughed a little. Then we came out of hyperspace.

"Felucia, dead ahead. Where do I land?" Boba asked. Shanti looked at me.

"I can sense Aayla…" She said. I closed my eyes and called on the force to tell me where my friend was. I found her energy signature.

"Land there," I said and pointed on the map of Felucia that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. It had actually been found in the back room of the ship by Tann. Boba brought the ship down, while I directed him. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain from the force. Shanti flung open the door and jumped out. I grabbed my lightsaber and followed, hearing a muffled protest from the bounty hunter. I landed just behind Shanti as we took off.

"This way!" I jumped around a tall, luminescent tree. Shanti followed, and then suddenly spun around. I heard a lightsaber snap to life, and turned around just in time to see her kill three clones that had fired at us.

"Let's keep going," She said. We took off running again. I heard blaster fire ahead. I jumped over a tall root and landed in a clearing just in time to see a clone shoot Aayla in the back. Shanti suddenly dropped into the clearing and crouched over Aayla's body.

"A Jedi! Shoot her!" One of the clones yelled.

"Commander Hawk! Don't you remember me?" She deflected a bolt. I heard Slave I above us. I scooped up Aayla's body. She was still breathing.

"Take her on the ship," my best friend said. "I'll catch up." She turned back to the clones. I remembered Hawk. He and Shanti had worked together on several occasions. Yoda planned to make him her Clone Commander when Shanti became a knight…

I force-leapt up onto the slowly opening hatch to the ship. Tann looked at the Twi'lek in my arms and pointed to the room in the far back.

"This ship is too small to have any kind of advanced medical equipment…" I muttered. I heard a thump. Shanti entered the room. She had blood on her face.

"Are you-"

"It isn't mine." Her eyes were sad. She sheathed her Shoto and said down. I took Aayla's pulse.

"She's fading fast," Shanti said quietly. I raised my hands above her still body.

"I do not think we have another choice, if we want to save her…" Shanti made eye contact with me and knew what I meant.

"I understand. You start…I'll tell Boba to take us to…um. I'll find some place safe. And then I'll come help you." She left. Tann looked at me.

"What are you going to-"

"Quiet," I commanded. She paled a little and shut up, then left the room. I felt for Aayla's energy signature, wrapped my own energy around it, and held it close to me. I closed my eyes. As long as I held her, she would stay in a coma-like state, not dying, but not healing either. I could let her feed off my life energy and then she would heal, but that would be extremely dangerous for me.

Suddenly another life energy wrapped around Aayla. It was a very warm signature, dampened by sadness and loss, but far from put out. Shanti.

_Hello,_ I thought.

_Hello yourself, _was the immediate answer. _We're going to Mandalore. It's neutral and I have a good friendship with the Duchess. Hopefully we can slip in under the radar, get Aayla healed and maybe stock up on supplies, and slip out. _

_And then what? _I questioned.

Shanti took a moment to answer. _We find Master Ti and whatever other Jedi we can, _was her decision at last. I felt her energy curl a little tight around Aayla. I

_Alright._ We fell silent then, resting in the force and keeping up all hope for Aayla.


	13. Chap 13 LU-SS

Someone shook my shoulder and jolted me violently from my meditative state. I looked up to see Boba.

"We're at Mandalore," he said. "I've told them I'm the bodyguard of a close friend of the Duchess. They want to confirm that." I nodded and stood up, looking at the sleeping form of Luminara on my other side. She could keep Aayla in safety on her own. A small smile escaped when I noticed her headdress had slipped backwards and was barely clinging to her hair. I leaned over and took it off, setting it on the floor beside her foot. Then I turned and followed Boba off the ship. My lightsabers were in Luminara's headdress. I would rather they be there instead of in the hands of Mandalorian guards, when it would be close to impossible to get them back quickly.

When I stepped off the platform I was searched for weapons and nothing was taken from me. They took Boba's gun, and he wasn't happy about it. Tann peeked out of the ship and called to us, saying she was staying. The guards escorted us into the palace, through a long hall, and into Satine's throne room. Satine had started out as an indirect friend, through Obi-wan. Then one day Master Ti and I had been assigned to guard her as a gesture of goodwill from the republic, about three years before I had been captured. She was the kind of woman I liked to be around, far from prissy and obsessed with being a girl. She reminded me of my master, in a way. After that particular mission I had been sent to Mandalore with Obi-wan several times, and had met with her on many occasions. Satine was a friend. I could trust her. When we entered the throne room, Satine was resting her chin in her hand looking bored. She straightened into her duchess pose immediately when we entered. I almost laughed. She looked me in the eye, tilted her head, and then asked the guards to leave.

"You as well," she said, looking at Boba. He glanced at me and I nodded. He and the guards left the room. Satine stood and walked over to face me. I dipped my head in a gesture of respect.

"Who are you?" She asked. I brushed my hair out of my eyes. She had met me when I was Padawan with short hair save for a braid. "You are a Jedi, correct? I recognize you…from somewhere…" she rubbed her forehead.

I smiled, trying to look sincere and not sneaky. "Six years ago you were going to a meeting of leaders from other neutral worlds. There had already been an attempt on your life the week before, and my master and I were sent to guard you." I pushed up my bangs to reveal the blue circle. Her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"Sh…Shanti?" She whispered. "But Shanti vanished and was proclaimed dead three years ago!" I shook my head, my bangs falling back against the circle.

"I was taken captive by Jabba the Hutt. I don't know how the Jedi order didn't find me. I escaped with the help of a bounty hunter." Her eyes went even wider.

"Then you have not heard the news? The Jedi have betrayed the Republic!" I bristled.

"What?!" I snapped. She nodded.

"It's true! They made an attempt on Chancellor Palpatine's life-"

"No!" I snapped. "That is a lie. It is the republic who has betrayed the Jedi! The clones massacred my friends. Someone high in the senate, maybe even Palpatine himself, is a Sith. That is the only answer."

"Your friends…Is your master…" her eyes were sympathetic. I started to feel a little calmer. Maybe she didn't completely buy into the Sith's lie.

"My master escaped Coruscant and fled to a planet far from here. I rendezvous with her in a few weeks. As for Obi-wan," I said, sensing her next question, "I do not know." Her shoulders sagged.

"You wouldn't lie to me…and you're too smart to be lied to…" she straightened. "How can I help?" I was taken aback.

"We didn't come here to drag Mandalore onto our side, however small our side is. We came because one of friends was shot by clones." My eyes misted a little as I thought of Aayla, laying in the back of Slave I, with Luminara's energy her only link to life. "She is dying, and needs medical attention. I and another of my Jedi friends have been able to keep her in a coma-like state while feeding her with our own energy, but we can't keep that up for much longer." Satine nodded.

"I will get you a doctor immediately." She touched a button on her chair and guards came running in. She whispered with one of them, and then he rushed from the room.

"He's getting a doctor, and a stretcher. Can she be moved?"

I honestly didn't know. I was no healer, that's for sure. "I think so, as long as we keep her stable." A slender woman in a white coat entered the room.

"You called for me, duchess?" Satine sighed.

"Incompetent fools. Yes, I did call for you. Sha-err, Master Jedi, would you take Doctor Irka to your ship and explain the problem?" I nodded and beckoned for her to come. She came with me very quietly.

"You are a Jedi?" She asked as we closed the door to the throne room. I nodded. I don't know why people call me 'Master Jedi' all the time when all I am is an unofficial knight?

"Yes, I am."

"I thought the Jedi betrayed the republic…" I closed my eyes. This bullshit again. But if I told anyone beyond Satine I was on to the Sith in the republic senate…

"Only a small handful did and the Chancellor blew it out of proportion." She looked much happier knowing the person her leader told her to trust was not a murderer.

"What is the issue, then?"

"One of my friends, who is totally innocent of the crime she was accused of, was shot. My friend and I have kept her in a coma, which is why she still lives." She nodded and put her mouth a comlink on her wrist.

"I need a bacta tank ready immediately." She shut it off and broke into a run. "What species is your friend?"

"She's a Rutian Twi'lek."

"How old?"

"Let's see…She's two years older than me so she's about twenty-five now."

"Alright." I stepped into the ship. Boba was nowhere to be found. Tann sat in the pilot's char absently twirling one of her lekku around her finger. Doctor Irka looked at her.

"The patient isn't her, I take it?"

"No. Aay..Ayja is in the back." I opted to protect Aayla's identity as long as the Jedi were still being hunted. Irka nodded and pushed open the door to the back. Luminara still lay in her meditative state, holding Aayla in life. Then about four other people, nurses, probably, came rushing in with a stretcher.

"I wrapped her wound…" I said, pointing at the red-tainted bandages around Aayla's midsection. Irka nodded.

"Your friend…she's keeping her alive?"

"Yes. I can carry her until you are ready to move Ayja into the bacta tank." I slid my arms around my best friend's shoulders and waist. She was heavier than she looked. Probably all that damn hair…but it was so beautiful…No. I can't be thinking about my silly crush right now. I picked her headdress up off the floor and stuffed her hair back in it. She hated being seen without it. Some kind of weird Miralian custom, I guess.

The nurses had moved Aayla-Ayja-onto the stretcher and were leaving. If Luminara was distanced too much, the link would be lost. I hurried after them, trying to keep Luminara's headdress on while not dropping her. As I stepped off the ship after the stretcher carriers, Boba came to join me.

"How's it looking?" He asked.

"Better than yesterday," was my answer. "I need you to get Tann, and have her come with us. We have to stick together…I have a bad feeling all of a sudden…" He nodded and stuck his head into Slave I.

"Tann! Get out here!" The Twi'lek appeared a moment later, looking like she had been asleep. She was not a warrior, that much was clear.

I pushed Luminara's headdress further onto her head and hurried to catch up with the nurses. My lightsabers were still in her headdress, which is why I was having such a hard time keeping it on. Finally I used the force to sneak them out and into my belt, as well as her lightsaber. I hated to break Satine's law of no weapons, but I couldn't go back to the ship now.

We entered the palace and headed toward a corridor marked 'medical wing' in Mandalorian. Aayla was lowered into a bacta tank. I shuddered when I remembered the time I had spent in one when Ventress had nearly killed me…They worked, sure, but they weren't fun.

"You can…uh…sever the link thingy now," the doctor said. I sat Luminara on the floor, propping her on my knee, and shook her shoulders.

"It's time to get up, my friend," I muttered. Her lovely blue eyes flickered open…my breath caught for a moment. She smiled.

"She's been taken care of then?" She asked. I nodded and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"We're on Mandalore. I've opted to conceal our identities…" I proceeded to inform her of our current situation, starting with my theory about a Sith in Senate, and ending with the manhunt that was now going on.

"What…what now?" I sighed and rubbed my face.

"I…I think I may go find my master. I can't do this without her…" I felt tears prickling my eyes.

"Alone?"

"Someone needs to stay with Aayla. I don't feel comfortable leaving her…" Luminara's blue eyes narrowed.

"You do not feel Fett and Tann would watch over her? And the Mandalorians can be trusted, correct?" I nodded.

"But if the now corrupt republic finds her here and realizes the Mandalorians are protecting her…" I said. I could almost see the lightbulb going on in my friend's eyes.

"…It would mean instant death for the Mandalorians," she finished. I nodded. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Ah, Shanti, I have a suggestion." I turned to face him.

"You don't want to get the Mandalorians in trouble, right? So, we could stage a theft of one of their big cruisers. One that could carry bacta tanks onboard. I can fly it. We'd have room for any other allies we'd encounter." I blinked.

"That isn't a bad idea, actually…" I conceded. I could almost feel his smirk.

"You go present the idea to the Duchess, then. I'll stay here and keep things under control." He saluted me. I spun on my heel and walked away, heading back to the throne room.

Satine offered to simply give us the cruiser, but I explained that if the republic discovered that they had aided us, it would destroy Mandalore's neutrality.

"One issue with your plan, Master Jedi," She said. I suppressed a sigh. Why did everyone call me Master? "If the republic finds out about the theft of our cruiser, supposedly carried out by Jedi, they would insist on investigating. I don't think that my telling them it is a private Mandalorian affair would deter them."

"That's why we aren't going to carry out the theft as Jedi."

"What?"

I grinned as the idea rapidly formed in my head. "We're going undercover as bounty hunters. My friend in the bacta tank is not on any record. As far as the republic knows, she died on Felucia. I will be posing as my deceased mother Zam Wessel. Boba will be himself. And we will think of something for Tann and Master Unduli." She nodded.

"A well thought out plan, Master Jedi."

I put my head in my hands. Satine looked at me in confusion. "What is is?"

I started laughing. "Everyone thinks I'm a Jedi master. I never even had an official knighting ceremony." Satine blinked. The she stood up from her throne, crossed the room to face me, and took me by the shoulders.

"You are a Jedi Master, my friend. I learned from Obi-wan and Skywalker that it is not a ceremony that makes a Jedi a Master, but the tasks they have completed, peace they have kept, and lives they have saved." She straightened her back and looked very powerful. "And you, Shanti, have saved more lives and completed more grueling tasks than many Jedi." The air in the room had grown thick. I was flabbergasted.

"I didn't…didn't realize you thought so highly of me…" She smiled.

"I will always think highly of you, my friend. Now, go and rendezvous with Master Ti." She waved me away. I stepped out, feeling a strange warmth in my heart.


	14. Chap 14 SS-LU

"You want me to do what?" I asked again. Shanti ran a hand through her hair.

"I need you and Tann to pose as slaves. I can't think of any other way that we could pull this thing off, let the Mandalorians get it all on HoloVid, and make it believable. Bounty hunters do not work in large groups."

Tann shrugged. "I'm fine with it."

"I am not thrilled about the idea, but I do want to get off this planet. Fine, I will pose as a captured Miralian princess." Shanti nodded.

"Sounds good to me." She squeezed her little shapeshifter sphere and shifted into the shape of a clawdite. The frightening reptilian creature that I knew was her mother did not resemble her at all, besides the long arms and big eyes. I slipped into the back of Slave I, Tann following me. I would have to alter my Jedi robes…I could not be identified. I slid off the out tunic and my headdress. I picked up Shanti's cloak and looked it over. Then I took off my undertunic and turned it inside out. On the inside there were traditional Miralian symbols, so no one would be able to dispute my origin. I put Shanti's cloak on over that, covering my hair. Tann thrust something in my face. I took it blindly.

"What is this?" I asked, turning the small circular object in my hands.

"Concealing makeup. It looks like your skin hue to me. Use it on those tattoos of yours." She tossed a small black pencil at me. My superior reflexes allowed me to catch it. "And use that to draw new ones." I looked at the pencil. She knew what she was doing in the means of disguise. I opened the concealing makeup. It was, indeed, the same shade as my skin. I felt like I was committing a crime as I covered my tattoos, even though I knew it was not permanent. I felt like a traitor to my people when I drew the traditional tattoos of royalty on my face. Then I looked in Tann's mirror. I looked…like a different person. Was this how Shanti felt when she shapeshifted and saw someone completely different in the mirror?

"Lumi?" a voice at the door said.

"Come in," I answered. Shanti stepped in and raised her eyebrows at me.

"You look…different."

"That is the idea. And for the record, so do you." She looked down at herself. She was no longer the fearsome clawdite, but her mother's preferred human form. She wore the purple jumpsuit the bounty hunter had always donned, even in death.

"I'll hold on to your lightsaber, if that's okay," she said quietly. I handed it over. She slid it into a pocket on her left hip. I saw her two lightsabers already inside.

"How do I look?" Tann asked, stepping around a corner. She had stained her skin. She was no longer blue, but red. A Lethan Twi'lek.

"Like you'd be easy to hide," Shanti muttered, clearly think the same thing as I. Tann looked hurt.

"But you look different, and that is what matters," I interjected. Shanti nodded and Tann looked grateful.

"Now let's do this," a new voice said behind us. Fett had not changed at all. Shanti pulled out a blaster I can only assume was the choice weapon of her mother. She snapped a pair of handcuffs on my wrists. Fett did the same for Tann. Then we left, Shanti holding the blaster to my head. It was time to 'steal' a massive mandalorian cruiser.

The next few minutes went by in a blurr. Shanti had 'shot' four Mandalorian guards with stun bullets made to look like real ones. Boba had reluctantly replaced the ammunition in his gun with the stun blasts the Duchess had given us. I can't say I was thrilled about getting pushed around with a blaster against my head, even if it was by my best friend who I trusted with my life-and lightsaber.

The next thing I knew, I was shoved onto the cold floor of the Mandalorian cruiser. I used the force to cushion my fall. The door slammed shut in the face of several Mandalorian guards. Shanti picked me up and started running; Boba having already vanished down the corridor marked 'piloting room'. Tacky and unoriginal name.

Shanti set me on the ground and turned her blaster on four Mandalorians who had made it inside. Fett was taking off. Shanti shot the last of the guards. Then we left Mandalore's atmosphere.

"What should we do with them?" Tann asked, pointing to the stunned guards. There were about six of them. "We can't kill them…" I shrugged. Shanti put my lightsaber back in my hand.

"We can drop them off somewhere where they can get transportation back to Mandalore," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me. We can put them in the brig until then," Boba offered. Shanti shook her head.

"That doesn't sound right to me."

"But what choice do we have? If they find out who you are, we'll be in deep trouble."

I sighed. "I hate to say it, but he is right. We will not harm them." I scooped up one Mandalorian and looked around for signs. I never did like big cruisers because they were so easy to get lost in, and they reminded me too much of the mess onboard the _Tranquility_.

"Looks like the brig is this way," Shanti said. She had shifted back to herself and looked very unusual in her mother's purple jumpsuit. She was dragging two Mandalorians by the wrists. Tann was dragging one.

We ended up hauling them down two flights of steps and then up three before we found the brig. We put the four of them in a cell together, locked it, and went back upstairs for the last three.

"Why don't we carry them with the force?" Shanti suggested.

"Why not?" I muttered. Getting the final three to the cell was much easier.

"That went rather well," Boba said as he piloted the massive cruiser. I looked him over.

"I have a question for you, Fett," I said. He didn't turn around.

"What is it, Master Jedi?"

"Why are you helping us?" I did not think he was malicious, but helping a couple of random Jedi just because his father had known Shanti's mother did not seem like enough of a motivator to me.

"I dunno. Zam Wessel was like a mother to me, and I wanted to get the chance to grow up with Shanti, but that didn't work out. Why? You afraid I'm going to betray you?" He adjusted his helmet. Did he ever take the blasted thing off?"

"I cannot sense deception from you…but I could not sense deception from Cad Bane, either. He could mask his intentions rather well." I looked to Shanti. She shrugged.

"He's had at least six chances to kill me, and he hasn't, so I opted to trust him."

"I won't. Shanti is like a sister to me." Shanti shot me a look. She looked a little bit disturbed.

"Umm…thanks." Her voice was slightly skeptical. I nodded.

"That is good to know." I still didn't completely trust him, but that would have to suffice for now.

"So where to now, Shanti?" Fett asked. My friend looked at the ground.

"I…I cannot sense my master anymore…She is cloaking her presence, hiding from Sideous." She rubbed her upper arms. "I've never not been able to sense her before…It's like having a part of me gone."

"Is she dead?" Tann asked. Shanti's head snapped up.

"No!" She said. "No. I would know if she was dead. She is hiding."

I closed my eyes and felt for Shaak Ti's presence. I could not find it. She was probably hiding her energy. As Shanti said, we would know if a Jedi as powerful and as close to us both as Shaak had died.

"I cannot sense her either," I said.

"Then what should we do?" Shanti asked.

"We can go to Dantooine. I sense the presence of Olee Starstone there. Or Eriadu. There I can see Master Tsui Choi, and knight Bultar Swan en route." I opened my eyes. Some color had returned to Shanti's face.

"Eriadu is closer, and two Jedi is better than one, right?" Boba said. "I say we go there."

Shanti closed her eyes. "Knight Starstone is in no danger. We should go to Eriadu." I nodded.

"Alright then, let's get underway." Boba turned to the controls and started pushing buttons madly. Shanti sat down, sliding down the wall. She closed her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Sitting up?" I teased. She nodded, clearly not catching my humorous tone.

Shanti slept for about an hour while we were in hyperspace. I showed a curious Tann a few basic Soresu moves, which Fett didn't seem to mind either. I was finishing up showing Tann what a Soresu master would do if they were assaulted by multiple attackers with blasters from behind when Shanti awoke suddenly.

"Good, you can help me with my demonstra-" She leapt at Fett.

"Pull out of hyperspace."

"What?"

"_Now._" She was almost snarling. I had never once heard Shanti so angry, and I was taken aback. Fett raised his hands.

"Fine, fine." He pushed a few buttons and we came out of hyperspace with a jerk. Below us a luminescent planet rested.

"Felucia…" I muttered. "Why here, Shanti?" She ignored me.

"Land at these coordinates." She typed something in on the coordinates pad.

"Okay, we're landing. Now can you tell us why?" Shanti clenched her fists.

"Master Ti is on that planet," she said through gritted teeth, "and she is in grave danger as we speak."


	15. Chap 15 LU-SS

We landed at Felucia in a matter of minutes. I jumped out of the cruiser before Boba even gave the okay.

"Wait for me, Shanti!" Luminara called. I was feeling a disturbance in the force. Something horrible was going to happen. I picked up my pace, not waiting for Luminara. Suddenly I burst free from the trees, and a sickening aura overcame me. Somewhere in it, I felt the warm presence of my master. I ran out into the open. I could sense Shaak Ti. Where was she? A snap-hiss sounded from behind me and I spun around just in time to parry a strike from a blood-red lightsaber. It was wielded by a humanoid creature wearing the most hideous black mask I had ever seen. But it was not my attacker that made my breath catch in my throat. Master Ti was picking herself up from the rubble of a destroyed tree about six yards behind him.

The creature's aura was dripping with the dark side. He was seven times worse than Ventress. I thought no one could hate more than she did. I was wrong. He moved his lightsaber to strike at me again. I unsheathed my Shoto and went on the attack. He was extremely strong, and his style of fighting seemed familiar…but from where?

"Who are you?" I demanded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luminara help Master Ti out of the rubble and hand her her lightsaber. I ducked under a slash to my head and lost some hair to the red blade.

"Shanti," he said. His voice was deep and hoarse. "You are not dead. I should have suspected as much. You are the great Master Fay's chosen one." His voice was scornful. He swung at me again. I parried it with my shoto and lunged with my other lightsaber. He jumped backwards.

"You know me, but I don't know you," I said. "So I'll ask again: Who are you?" He chuckled as we paced around each other in a circle.

"You know who I am." Strike. Strike. I blocked them both and attempted to knock him away using the force, but he countered with an equally strong strike back at me. We both flew in opposite directions. "Even though you started your training late, and are not even a knight, you are powerful," he said. Suddenly he spun around and parried a strike from behind. Master Ti! But where was Luminara? Then I heard a shot ring out. Clones! A black blur ran into their mass. For most it would be very dangerous to charge straight into the enemy masses, but she would be fine. A master of Form III could not be defeated by an enemy with a blaster.

"You can't tell who he is, physically, Shanti," Master Ti said, "even if he removed the mask, he would be disfigured. Spiritually, he is also a different person." I parried a strike at my waist.

"So who is he, Master?" I asked. I was genuinely curious now.

"I am Darth Vader," the figure said. "And I am going to kill you." I leaped at his lower legs, slashing, and he narrowly avoided losing both feet at the ankles. He had a dual-switch lightsaber. He could block my special strike. Damn.

"That doesn't tell me much," I said and fell into step beside my master. "It's so good to see you again, Master. I missed you." I took up the Jar'kai opening stance. It felt so good to be back at her side again.

"The feeling is mutual, my dear. I was afraid you would never return." She slipped into the Makashi opening stance. Any fear I had been feeling when I first faced the Sith vanished. I had my master with me.

"Can you tell me who he is now?" I asked.

"You should have figured it out by now," Master Ti said softly. I reached out into the force, almost choking on the dark side that drifted in the area. Pushing through it was like pushing through a dense, humid forest; the kind with thorns that caught in your clothes and tried to force you back, but when you backed up they pulled you forwards.

And then I saw it. The tiny flicker of someone I knew.

"…Anakin?" I whispered. The Sith reacted instantly.

"That is not my name!"

Master Ti sighed. "He is lost, Shanti. We can do nothing to help him." I tightened my grip on my lightsabers.

"I was surprised you escaped the temple, Master Ti," He said. "I thought you would be killed by the clones easily. After I found out you lived, I considered allowing you to stay on this planet as a challenge for my future apprentice." He swung his lightsaber high above his head. "But when I heard that Shanti was alive and coming to meet with you, I realized I could not allow that. You both will die here."

My master laughed. "You wish it were that easy, Sith."

He flung himself forward, lightsaber arching through the air. Master Ti leapt out of the way and I parried with both lightsabers. My arms were weak. I couldn't risk a one-handed block. I kicked at his knees, trying to get him off me. Suddenly he was thrown backwards. He landed on his feet as Shaak Ti flew at him like a whirlwind. He raised his hand, fingers curled. Master Ti clutched at her throat. I charged and sliced his arm with my Shoto. It came off cleanly, and no blood was shed. What had happened to make Anakin need a robotic arm? He clearly had pain nerves, because he released Shaak Ti with a howl.

He lunged at me, moving unnaturally fast. His left hand was gone; I had two working hands and two working lightsabers, yet somehow he was still giving me a run for my money. Strike. Strike. Block. Duck. He was even faster than when we had sparred as Padawans, so long ago. I was having a little trouble keeping up. But I hadn't used a lightsaber against another in three years, so I thought I was doing quite well.

"You should not have come," Vader said. "You should have stayed on Tatooine." I parried his strike with my lightsaber and was suddenly flung backwards. I landed on my back and saw a black dot in the air, heading towards me. My lightsaber was suddenly in my hand and I blocked the crimson blade, barely avoiding having my head bisected. At least my reflexes hadn't suffered from three years of training under a Jedi Master light years away. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my chest, like a huge weight had been dropped on my ribs.

"You would make a valuable asset to us," Vader said, his voice an electronic purr. I swung my feet up towards my face, kicking him in the chin and doing a backwards summersault. "Join me. You would never be able to understand the power of the dark side of the force without trying it." I stepped backwards and drew myself into the Jar'Kai opening stance again.

"Allow me to quote a good friend of mine: You must know, I will never join the dark side willingly." As I lunged, I wondered if he recognized his own words.

The battle had become more intense. Master Ti had vanished. Probably more clones had arrived. I just hoped that I could hold the Sith back on my own…He was relentless. Even with one hand cut off he was powerful. He had always been strong. I had a natural affinity for the force, but he outdid me every time. His strength must have been enhanced even more by the dark side. All the 'Chosen One' stuff old Master Qui-Gon Jinn believed in so strongly was really just bullshit, wasn't it? It was enough to make one cry.

Suddenly I felt a pressure around my throat.

"If you will not join me by choice, then I will have to make you." I gasped for breath. "Well?" He probed. I managed to shake my head. The movement caused my vision to get a little fuzzy. The more I fought the tighter the grip became. The force seemed to have moved into little wispy threads around me, still there but impossible to use and of no help. The edges of my vision started to go grey. _This is the end, _I thought to myself. _I've made peace with the force, at least…I got to see my master and Luminara again…and Aayla will live…_ The grip tightened. I was sure that if it tightened any more, my windpipe would be crushed.

Suddenly the iron grip was gone. I gasped as I fell to the ground and saw through fuzzy, dark eyes that Master Ti and Luminara had dispatched the clones and proceeded to engage Vader.

What happened next I don't really remember, because I was kind of out of it and trying to keep breathing. The next thing I knew, Master Ti was carrying me and we were running through the forest.

"I…I can walk," I said. Master Ti put me on my feet.

"But can you run, is the question," Luminara said.

"We'll find out." We kept running. I had little trouble keeping up, but then a question hit me. "Why are we running, anyway?" Luminara pointed to the trees behind us.

"The clones are following. I'm surprised you can't hear them." I listened, and realized I could hear crashing in the bushes behind us. Then a shot whizzed over Luminara's head.

"Let's go! Come on!" Boba waved his hands. Had we really reached the cruiser so quickly? I ducked under another blaster shot. Master Ti deflected another and kept my head on my shoulders.

"In, come on!" Boba waved us into the cruiser. I ran inside, making sure Master Ti and Luminara made it in, which they did.

"Let's go!" Master Ti said. The clones were firing at the cruiser. Boba powered it up, and we took off in a matter of moments. I slid to my knees, the reality of what had happened crashing into me like a wall of dark, dirty water.

"What…what happened to him?" I murmured. My former master knelt beside me and pulled me close to her.

"He was seduced by the whispers of the dark side," she whispered softly. "You did well. I am so proud of you…fighting a Sith all by yourself." She rubbed my shoulder. I shuddered.

"He felt…so evil…Is that really what…what Anakin has become?" I looked at her with eyes pricking with tears.

"The Skywalker we grew up with is dead," Luminara said. She sat down on the floor beside me, her eyes sad. "From what I understand, he broke the code and married someone."

I flinched. "He what?"

"It is true," Shaak Ti said. "Padme Amidala, the senator from Naboo." She touched my neck. I twitched. The skin from the bottom of my chin to the top of my collarbone throbbed. "He had a vision of her dying in childbirth with his children, and Palpatine took advantage of that."

I blinked. "Palpatine?" Luminara looked confused as well. Shaak Ti nodded.

"Palpatine is Darth Sideous, the one we've been looking for."

"I had suspected a Sith in the senate…but never Palpatine…" Luminara looked at the floor.

"And for him to turn Anakin…" I mused, "He must have been planning this for a long time…" I clenched my fist. "The Sith…they've known our every move for God knows how long, haven't they?"

"So you fought a Sith?" Tann piped up.

"Yes. Remember, I told you while en route to Kashyyk that I had seen in my vision one of my friends would fall?" Tann and Boba nodded. "Well, that was him."

"I thought you said you weren't going to fight him! Just look at your neck! He did that without even touching you!" I touched my throat and struggled to look down. Tann whipped out a compact mirror. I swear, she always has one of those...

My neck was covered in dark purple bruises. God damn it.

"Scary," said Boba, and sounded like he meant it.

"But she did cut off his hand," Master Ti added. She sounded…proud. Proud of me? I had thought that no one would ever be proud of me. I took a deep breath.

"Trust me Tann, it was never once my intention to do battle with a Sith, EVER. Fighting the dark acolyte Asajj Ventress was plenty for me." I shuddered

"You cut his hand off? Really?" Boba asked. I nodded. He looked impressed and started to say something, but was cut off by a knock sounding at the door. Our heads shot up. The only living being on this ship that wasn't in this room was Aayla, still floating inside her bacta tank. I looked at Boba, who shrugged, and then stood. I took out my Shoto, ready for…what? Had Vader followed us onto our ship? No, we would have sensed him. Or was he hiding his presence? Could I bring myself to face him again? Or maybe was it a few clones, able to keep up with us and stay out of sight long enough to slip onto the ship?

With thoughts like these running through my head, i braced myself for the worst as the door opened.

"Hello, sir," a pleasant voice said from the doorway. My eyebrows shot up as Doctor Irka and a group of nurses stepped in. The Mandalorian guards we had put in the brig were there too. "The Duchess asked us to accompany you and help care for the patient. She also felt that you would be more comfortable if the group who knew where and who you were stayed with you. Well, we came to inform you that she is ready to be removed from the tank." Luminara and I cheered. Shaak Ti looked at me in confusion.

"Patient?"

"Oh, sorry Master. Knight Aayla Secura was badly wounded on Felucia…not that long ago, actually. We must have been leaving for Mandalore just as you were landing here." Master Ti's lekku twitched.

"And Vader as well," she said with a sigh that I soon mirrored.

"The guards will be staying here with your captain in order to assist him in any way," Irka said. I nodded.

"The Sith know I'm alive now, so my cover is blown." I shrugged. "Let's go get Aayla out of that tank." Shaak Ti stood and offered me her hand. I took it, and she pulled me up.

"It is so good to see you alive," she said as we walked down the corridor. Then she turned to Luminara. "And you, my friend. I was very concerned for you well-being, more so than Shanti…" Luminara shook her head.

"You were right to be worried, Shaak. I would have died if Shanti had not swooped down in the middle of the forest on Kashyyk and saved me." Master Ti smiled at me.

"You are a true Jedi master, my friend." Okay, I was used to being called 'Master Jedi' by ignorant Twi'lek dancers who didn't get out much and overly generous Mandalorian Duchesses, but by the person I respected more than anyone else was little bit surprising. This is why I gaped like a Ra'raithian Sea Gulper for a few moments before finding my voice.

"I…I am deeply honored, Master Ti," I said. She laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard; it had been so long since I last heard her laugh…

"You can just call me Shaak. I am no longer your master." She touched my shoulder, carefully avoiding the bruises on my neck.

"Thank you."


	16. Chap 16 SS

"We're here," Doctor Irka said. She pushed open the door and walked up to the tank. The nurses spread around the room. It looked like a full-on doctor's office. I could tell it would be extremely useful in the near future.

"We're releasing her." Irka pressed a few buttons. Aayla's eyes opened. We cheered. The fluid drained from the tank and Aayla dropped from our sight for a moment.

"We don't have a limitless supply of bacta, so we have to be a little conservative," She muttered. I didn't really care. A nurse carefully helped Aayla out of the tank.

"Hi…" she said. "Where am I?" Luminara touched her shoulder. Aayla was wearing a white gown that flowed to her feet.

"You're in a Mandalorian cruiser somewhere close to…I don't know."

"We're in hyperspace," Luminara supplied.

"Oh. Well, clearly she knows more about our location than me, so perhaps you should consult her in her future," I said with a wink. Aayla laughed weakly.

"I had the worst dream…why was I in a coma, anyway?" She looked so happy…I bit my lip.

"You dreamt your clones betrayed and killed you, didn't you?" Shaak said, looking at Aayla with sympathy.

"How did you know?" the Twi'lek asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Luminara said. I straightened my back.

"It wasn't a dream, Aayla. The clones did betray, and kill, many Jedi. We arrived at Felucia, guided by the force, barely in time to see you shot. Then Luminara and I put you in a force coma until we could make it to Mandalore and get you medical treatment."I hated to put it so harshly, but I didn't know any other way to say it. She blinked at me.

"You're joking, Shanti. How did you get here, anyway? Everyone thought you were dead."

How many times was I going to have to explain this? Probably a lot.

"I'm not joking. And it's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Her eyes sparkled with tears. I put my arms around her shoulders and Luminara wiped away a tear. Then the blue jedi knight caught sight of my neck.

"What happened?" She asked, pointing.

"That's another long story," I said. She gave me a sharp look.

"Master, could you please explain? I don't…don't want to relive that right now." Master Ti looked at me.

"You really don't have to call me Master anymore," She said. I looked down. Oops. "I am fine with filling Aayla in on recent events." I sat down on a bed, crossing my legs. Aayla sat down beside me on put her head on my shoulder. She was probably getting that weird feeling of floppiness. I had felt it after I had been released from the bacta tank as well. Luminara sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, while Mast-Shaak kept standing and leaned against a wall. Irka and the nurses looked like they didn't quite know what to do.

"You might was well hear this too," I said and beckoned them over. Shaak took a deep breath.

"I will start from the beginning." Aayla nodded.

"Please do."

"First I will tell you that Chancellor Palpatine is actually Darth Sideous, the Sith Lord we've been looking for. Second, I will tell you that he has turned our good friend Anakin Skywalker to the dark side." Aayla's jaw dropped.

"Anakin has fallen?"

"Yes. He now calls himself Darth Vader. But that comes later in the story." She ran her hand down her right lekku, calming herself. "The clones, when they were created, were given a genetic defect that was triggered when someone told them to 'execute Order 66'. This caused them to immediately turn on the Jedi who had once fought alongside them and kill them. Many Jedi were caught unaware when Palpatine told thousands of clone commanders to execute this 'order'."

"So was it the thousands of Jedi who died and were injured what caused Skywalker to fall?" Aayla asked. Shaak shook her head.

"Anakin had broken the Jedi code long before he was even a knight. He had married the senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala. He foresaw her dying in childbirth with his twins, and was told by Sideous that the only way to save her was to turn to the dark side. So he did, and laid waste to the Jedi Temple."

My hand flew to my mouth. "He really did destroy the temple?" Shaak nodded.

"He slaughtered Jedi in their rooms, in their beds, in meditation. He confronted me and we had a brief scuffle before I was forced to flee. I hijacked a small fighter and made it off Coruscant. I know that a few other masters made it off. Roan Shryne and Olee Starstone are the only two I can confirm still alive and off Coruscant, aside from the Jedi in this room." I closed my eyes. There were so many holes where my family had once been…

"Depa Billaba still lives, though she remains in her coma," I said. "Of those on the council, I can only see you, Mas-Shaak, and…" I reached for the thread of energy. "…and Master Obi-wan." Shaak Ti clasped her hands.

"That is wonderful! What else can you sense?" I closed my eyes again.

"Master Yoda…he still lives, though I think his age and the deaths of so many Jedi is catching up to him. He is in a massive amount of pain. That Padawan with the insanely long name is alive as well, and I think…" I focused. "Zett Jukassa is also alive." That made me very happy. That meant a part of my vision hadn't come true.

"By 'the Padawan with the insanely long name' do you mean Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy?" I nodded.

"Yes. Her." I shook my head. "Is it really necessary for someone to have such a long name?" Shaak shrugged.

"Who else?"

"I can sense Master Fay, of course, and-" I was suddenly cut off by my former master.

"That is not possible. Master Fay was killed only a few weeks after you vanished." Shaak looked like she felt guilty. I shook my head.

"No, no. I've her presence has been with me the whole time I was on Tatooine! It was her that kept me from falling to the dark side!" Shaak pushed my bangs up.

"She must have put some of herself into this mark, that day on Naboo…" I touched the blue circle, still as bright as the day the golden Jedi Master had put it there.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from her since I left Tatooine…" I felt like crying.

_'I am here, little one,' _the familiar voice said.

"Master Fay!" I cried. The others looked at me like I grown antlers. "I can hear her!"

_'Your master is correct, dear one. I no longer dwell in the same realm you do. But my spirit will always be with you.'_ I could have cried.

"Thank you, Master Fay!"

"It is excellent that Master Fay is not lost to us," Shaak said with a smile.

_'Tell them who else you sense, little one. I must leave you for now.' _Her presence left the room.

"I can sense Knights Bultar Swan, Sia-Lan-Wezz, Ma'kis'shaalas, and Kai Justiss, and Masters Koffi Arana, Tsui Choi, Shadday Potkin, and Jastus Farr…I also sense Master T'ra Saa." started to open my eyes when another energy appeared. "No…that isn't possible…"

"What is it?" Luminara asked. I opened my eyes. "I sensed Master K'kruhk."

"He died several years ago, on Hypori," Shaak said. I shook my head.

"You can check for yourself, he is certainly not dead."

"Empathy can be useful sometimes," Luminara muttered.

"Can you please return to the explanation?" Aayla asked.

Shaak nodded. "Yes. My apologies for becoming distracted. Where was I?" Aayla shuddered.

"Skywalker destroying the temple."

"Ah, yes. After I fled Coruscant, I went into hiding on Felucia. Then I was attacked by Vader, who had followed me to the planet. We fought and were about evenly matched, until a group of clones suddenly appeared to assist Vader in killing me. He would have succeeded if Shanti and Luminara had not shown up. Shanti fought Vader saber-to-saber and cut his left hand off." Aayla looked at my neck.

"Is that where those bruises came from?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," I said softly. "I thought I had seen the ultimate hate in Asajj Ventress…I was wrong." I touched the base of my collarbone. "Please continue." Shaak smiled thinly. She didn't like reliving this either. A flash of guilt hit me, for dumping this on her.

"Do not worry about me, Shanti. I am fine." Her lekku twitched. "Anyway, that's where we are now." She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Alright, now _you_ have to explain where you have been for the past three years."

I took a deep breath and launched into my story, starting with my kidnap and Jabba's purchase of me, and ending with my vision of Order 66 and my haste to leave Tatooine and save my fellow Jedi.

"You are extremely brave," Aayla said. She slid her head off my shoulder and plopped it down on the pillow.

"What now?" I asked, looking at Shaak. She shrugged.

"I do not know. My suggestion is, we collect as many Jedi as we can and find some planet, far from the Sith, and rebuild the Jedi Order."

"I don't know how I feel about that," said Luminara. "Are we just going to roll over and let the Sith take our home away from us?"

"What other choice do we have?" I asked. "Even if we gather every Jedi who survived Order 66, it wouldn't be enough to take down Sideous. Even if we swayed Mandalore onto our side-Hell, even if the billions of humans on my filthy home planet were to join us-we would all die and the Jedi order would be completely lost."

"I agree," Aayla said. Luminara looked down.

"I don't…I don't want to believe that we've lost…" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We haven't lost, Lumi. We lose when, and only when, the last Jedi in the galaxy takes his or her last breath."

Her eyes had taken on a new sense of determination. "Alright, I agree. We should try and find as many Jedi as we can." She closed her eyes. "I can sense Depa Billaba, still alive on Coruscant. It would be close to impossible to extract her from that planet and get out alive."

"A better shot would be to look for Master Kenobi and Yoda," Shaak said. "Or perhaps the Padawans Jukassa and Enwandung-Esterhazy."

"I think that we Jedi should split up," Aayla said from behind me. "One group can go after Master Yoda and Kenobi, and another can find the Padawans." She sat up. "I also sense two force-sensatives among the Mandalorians on this ship." I reached out with the force. I would have never guessed that Doctor Irka was force sensitive! One of her nurses, a diminutive girl who said very little, also had potential.

"Luminara and Aayla will stay onboard the cruiser and find Master Kenobi first, then Master Yoda. Understood?" Luminara nodded.

"Shanti and I will take-are there fighters on this ship?"

"Yes M'am," said a nurse who had been listening to our story intently. He had large grey eyes, short grey hair, and grey-ish skin. "Seven of them, republic class."

"Thank you. Shanti and I will each take a fighter and go after the Padawans. Then we will find Master Potkin." Shaak rubbed her forehead. "I sense she is on the brink of making a grave mistake."

"I understand, Shaak," I said. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"What about us?" A voice in the doorway said. Tann and Boba had finally joined the party.

"The bounty hunter will stay with the ship," Shaak said. Boba didn't look happy about being ordered around, but I glared at him and he silenced his rising objections. "And…who are you?" She looked at Tann.

"This is Tann Gell," Luminara said. "She escaped alongside Shanti from Jabba's palace. It was her idea to go to Felucia and save Aayla."

"Alright. Um…Tann will remain onboard the cruiser as well." Tann shook her head.

"I want to help you!"

"And I know exactly how you can," I said, standing and facing her. "Luminara?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel…" I felt a little bad about asking this of her, but it needed to be done. "How do you feel about taking a new Padawan?"

Luminara's head snapped up, instantly understanding what and who I meant. "But she is so old!"

Tann gave a derisive snort. "I'm sixteen. That's not very old at all." I blinked. I had thought Tann was at least my age.

"For a Jedi, it is."

"But we can't be picky," Shaak said. "Tann has a reasonable amount of connection with the force. Would you train her, Luminara?"

The Miralian looked down at the floor. Then she glanced at Tann. "Would you want to be trained in the ways of the Jedi?"

Tann nodded. "I want to help Shanti, and you too." Luminara sighed.

"Then yes, I will train her." Tann smiled and looked like she might start jumping up and down.

"The first thing a Jedi learns is to be calm," Luminara said.

"As for the two force-senative Mandalorians…would they want training?"

I shrugged. "Doctor Irka, did you know that you're force sensitive?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like to be trained as a Jedi?"

She shrugged. "I feel my arena is healing. I do not wish to become a soldier."

"The Jedi are peacekeepers, not soldiers. And there is a section of the Jedi Order called the Jedi Healers."

Her eyes lit up. "If you would train me, I would gladly learn to use the…um…the force to heal."

"I know absolutely nothing about healing," I said. "We would have to find someone who does to teach you."

"You said you sensed Master T'ra Saa?" Luminara said. "She could train a healer."

I nodded. Shaak Ti smiled, her eyes distant. "I am not surprised Master Saa survived. I swear it would take an army of a thousand rancors to kill her. She was a member of what I used to call the Great Three…Master Fay, Master Saa, and Master Yoda." I shuddered. Master Fay…

"Master Fay was the most…the most beautiful person I have ever encountered…" I said. Tann raised her eyebrows.

"I heard of a really famous Jedi who most called 'The Golden One', but her real name was Fay," she said. I lifted my bangs up.

"I met Master Fay when I was very young and struggling with my Jedi training. She anchored part of her spirit to this mark and has helped me deal with my…issues…for the last three years."

"That's so cool," she muttered. Luminara tapped my shoulder.

"If we are going to train more apprentices, we are going to need more lightsabers. Do you think it would be possible to stop by Ilum and collect a few more crystals?"

Shaak Ti shook her head. "Ilum is crawling with Republic troops. We have no hope of even landing on the planet without being killed."

Luminara sighed. "We will have to make them, then. Do we have any metal?"

"We have some scrap metal in the engine room, M'am," a nurse supplied. Luminara titled her head.

"Show me, please. Tann, come along." Tann glanced at me.

"If you want her to train you, that means she is your Master, and you have to obey her," I said with faint amusement. Tann jumped.

"Coming!" Luminara suppressed a smile. I wondered how long my friend would be able to tolerate Tann's unending enthusiasm. She was a strict master who expected a lot of her students.

"Let's get to the Starfighters," Shaak said. I nodded.

"Aayla, you should stay here and rest." I reached into my pocket and pulled out her lightsaber, which I forgot I had been carrying in my pocket since we saved her on Felucia. "You'll be wanting this back."

"Thank you."

"You need to find Master Obi-wan," Shaak Ti reiterated. "We will keep in touch using these." She handed Aayla a few two-way holotransmitters. "This ship already has communications installed, and I have the frequency code, but it never hurts to have private means of communication as well." Aayla nodded.

"I understand, and I will tell Luminara what you have said." Shaak nodded and turned. I smiled at Aayla.

"Get some rest, my friend."

She nodded. "I will."

I followed Shaak Ti out of the room. On the way to the hangar I met Boba Fett.

"You two can take Slave I if you want," he said.

"I would," I said, wringing my hands, "But I only know how to pilot a starfighter." He laughed.

"Oh. Well, I'll keep things under control here." I nodded.

"I am leaving Luminara Unduli in charge," Shaak Ti said firmly. "As the only Jedi Council member present, that choice is mine. However, I know you will be of help should she need it."

Boba twitched. He was clearly someone who was used to being in charge. Then he dipped his head.

"Yes, Master Jedi."

"Good." Shaak pointed to a pair of Starfighters. One was red, and the other was blue. Beside them was a pair of astromechs with identical colors. "I'm taking the red one." I shrugged.

"I'll take the blue one, then." I patted my lightsabers at my belt. Then I opened the cockpit of the fighter and stepped in. The rations compartment was full. It said the fuel was full, as well as blaster gas.

"This one looks good," I called. She closed her own rations compartment.

"This one will suffice." She lifted her comlink. "Luminara?" The com crackled before I heard Luminara's voice.

"Yes?"

"Shanti and I are taking off. I left Aayla with a private means of communication so we don't have to rely on the ships, in case it gets hacked."

"Excellent idea. May the Force be with you."

"And you," I said. I closed the cockpit and opened communications with Republic starfighter 006, which is what it said on the side of Shaak's red starfighter.

"Maste-I mean, Shaak?" I said into the mic. I heard a laugh.

"You figured it out already. Good job."

"It wasn't hard."

"Let's go."

"After you."

"Fine."

With a whirr, the doors to the hangar opened. Shaak Ti took off, and I followed her. It had been so long since I had last piloted a starfighter, and I wasn't very good at it anyway, so I hoped I'd be able to keep up.


	17. Chap 17 SS

"I sense that Jukassa is in the custody of Bail Organa at the present moment." I jumped when I heard the voice. "Organa is on our side. He is keeping Jukassa safe, from what I can tell."

"Alright. What planet is Organa on?"

"Alderaan, I believe."

I whistled. "That's a bit of a trip from here."

"True. But we are not in a rush, because the Padawan is not in any immediate danger."

"Alright." I started plotting a course for Alderaan. It would take a few hours to get there if we jumped into hyperspace now. We would be low on fuel afterwards, though. "If we jump into hyperspace now, we can make it to Alderaan in only a few hours."

"Let's do it, then."

I sent her the coordinates I had plotted.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get there."

"Alright, Master." Everything went silent on the other end. Then I heard the warbling of an astromech.

"Hey there, little guy," I said. The words appeared on the screen before me. "R7-F8, huh? Mind if I call you R7?" He warbled again. "You don't mind? That's cool. A lot of droids hate being called by nicknames." Warble warble. "Yes, I can tell you're a very unique astromech."

I chatted with the droid for a little while, but artificial intelligence can only stimulate one for so long. I pulled a ration bar I had taken from Slave I out of my pocket and munched on it. Then I put my head back and relaxed, meditating. It was going to be a long flight.

"Master," I said into the mic. Nothing. "SHAAK TI! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" I screamed. I heard a sharp intake of breath on other end.

"Oh, good morning Shanti," I heard her say. "I can see we've arrived."

"Yep. Now what?"

I could almost feel her thoughtful frown. "Well, I think we should probably land at the capital. I can sense Senator Organa there, as well as Padawan Jukassa."

I shrugged. "Okay. You're in charge here, I'm just following you." She laughed.

"Fine with me. Let's go." We moved our fighters into position. "Shanti?"

"Yes?"

"Can you shapeshift into…someone who isn't a Jedi?"

"Sure. I can do pretty much any senator."

"How about Mon Mothma?"

I jumped at the name. "You want me to impersonate one of the most powerful and most respected Senators in the republic?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I called up an image of the lovely short-haired woman who I had only met briefly. I bit my lip as the searing pain ran across my body. "I'm done. My clothes don't change, though."

"That's alright. You can use a hologram to imitate Mothma's usual attire." A little whirring nosie sounded from the panel in front of me. I jumped as a small ball shaped thing rolled into my lap.

"That," I heard Shaak say, "Is a mini holoprojector. It's already set to the senator's usual attire. Just stuff it in a pocket or something and we're good to go."

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to be a senator from Shili. Asik Tako recently died of an illness. For now, I'm his replacement, Shay Tano." I chuckled.

"Okay, 'Shay Tano'," I said. She laughed. We began our descent through the atmosphere.

"Republic Starfighers 006 and 007, this is Control Base at the city of Aldera," a voice said through the com. I took a deep breath and tried my best to sound like Mon Mothma.

"Aldera Control, this is Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila," I said, praying I had pronounced Mothma's home world correctly, "And Senator Shay Tano of Shili."

"Who is this 'Shay Tano'?" The voice on the other end asked skeptically.

"The Senator from Shili, Asik Tanko, I believe his name was, passed away just a few days ago. With the growing unrest in the senate, the Togrutians of Shili felt that not having a representative even for a few days could mean disaster. Senator Tano was appointed rather hastily in his place just yesterday."

"Alright, Senator Mothma. You are here to speak with Senator Organa, correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you are clear to land at platform 276, and Senator Tano at platform 277."

"Thank you, sir," I said. "Did you hear that, Shay?" I asked. It would be almost as hard to adjust to calling my master 'Shay' as it would to stop calling her master.

"Yes, I did," she said. Her voice had changed. She sounded much younger, and her voice was higher pitched. "I'm landing at platform 772, right?" I almost laughed. She was playing the ditzy new recruit who couldn't tell her a holopad from a holoprojector.

"No, you are landing at platform 277," I corrected, trying to sound patient.

"Okay!" She said. God, it was weird to hear my master sounding so…bubbly.

We landed and I disembarked. Shaak-I mean Shay- followed. She had put a spring in her step that came with youth, and was wearing a completely new outfit I have no hope of ever describing, it was so complicated. So many rings and tassels and buttons and unusual stitches and little sparkly things …it made my head hurt.

I was met by a few guards who saw me and didn't even ask for an I.D. Thank God.

"I'll take you to the senators house," said a guard in blue. I nodded.

We jumped in a speeder, and I realized my master was several steps ahead of me as usual. No one suspected us.

"We're here, Senator," the guard said as he pulled over the speeder.

"Thank you," I said. "Shay, let's go." She grinned as I gestured for her to leave the speeder.

"Okay Mon," she said. Her voice was kind of creepy sounding. She jumped elegantly out of the speeder to join me. The driver sped off. I walked up to the door and knocked. A small boy answered. My heart leaped when I recognized Zett. His Padawan braid was cut off and he no longer wore his Jedi robes, but it was him. I wondered if he could sense me with the force…

"Senator organa!" He called. "You have important looking visitors." I cracked a smile. Yeah, it was Zett alright.

"Who is it?" I heard a sleepy voice say. I looked up to see Bail Organa in all his pajama-clad glory. He saw me and a look of horror crossed his face.

"Mon Mothma! I-I had no idea that you w-were visiting!" He started trying to re-arrange his hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Just let us come in, Sena-Err, Bail." He looked me in the eye and knew something was up.

"Alright." He beckoned us inside. Shaak Ti and I went inside. He took us into a room. Zett followed. Senator Organa started to dismiss him, but I stopped him.

"He needs to stay." Shaak Ti closed the door. I looked at the Senator.

"Is this room secure?" Shaak asked, still speaking in her hyper person voice.

"Completely."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "This is important, Senator." He looked me in the eye.

"Okay Mon, tell me what the issue is. I know you, and you're looking…odd." I sighed.

"Promise me you won't freak out?"

"Of course." I took a deep breath and shifted back to myself, then dropped the hologram. Master Ti dropped her hood. Bail gasped.

"Master Shanti? Master Ti?" Zett said. He looked shocked. He had picked up an unusual habit of calling me 'Master' long before I was kidnapped. Bail looked me up and down.

"You escaped! You're alive!" He gave me a hug, and then the same for Shaak.

"We are here to collect Padawan Jukassa," I said, "And to confer with whatever allies we have." I scratched my head. Zett sighed.

"At last. I thought nobody was ever going to come…" he looked terrified. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You survived and escaped the Jedi Temple. You are very skilled." I gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Senator Organa found me as I was escaping the Temple. He took me off Coruscant and let me stay with him."

"Thank you Senator, for assisting my Padawan." Zett looked up at me in shock. Shaak Ti smiled.

"Shanti is a knight of the Jedi Order at last, and it is long overdue. She is more than ready for a apprentice of her own, and she seems to like you quite a bit." Her eyes sparkled.

"I..I don't know what to say…" Zett said. He dropped to his knees before me. "Master Stefan."

"Rise, Zett." He did. "I now officially take you, Zett Jukassa, as my Padawan learner."

"Thank you, Master."

"I hate to interrupt," Said Senator organa, "But I have news for you." I turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Padme Amidala has had twins, but they have been sent away."

"To where?" Shaak asked.

"One is with Anakin's family, on Tatooine, I think. The other is here." The door opened. Organa's wife stepped in, holding an infant in her arms. She presented the baby to me.

"Padme and Anakin's daughter," she whispered. I took the tiny creature in my arms. She opened her eyes, which were big and blue. She looked painfully like her father.

"Her name is Leia," Senator Organa said. "It pains me, but I feel you and the Jedi need to raise her, and not us." He touched his wife's shoulder. She looked at the ground.

"I agree," she said quietly. "But may I ask one favor of you?"

"Anything," Shaak said. I nodded my agreement. They had given me the last living part of an amazing Jedi and a good friend. I would do anything they asked of me.

"Will you call the baby Leia Organa?" She asked. I dipped my head.

"Of course." Shaak and I locked gazes. Then I looked down at my new Padawan.

"Who will train her?" Organa asked. I shrugged.

"I do not know. She is too young for us to think about that right now." Bail's wife pointed at the door.

"You must go," she said. "Lingering here too long will only bring danger to us. We have had your rations, fuel and blaster gas restored." She sounded on the brink of tears. I pulled Leia close to me.

"I will take good care of her," I said. Then I shifted back into my Mon Mothma disguise, and Shaak put her hood back up. Zett didn't have to change at all. He was already wearing traditional Alderaan clothing.

"I've called a speeder for you," Organa said.

"Thank you, Bail," I said.

"Yes, thank you Senator!" Shaak said in her bubbly voice. Zett looked at her oddly. I glanced at him. _Be silent, young one._

_'I see you have a student of your own.' _I jumped when I heard Master Fay's voice. I didn't feel like speaking out loud, so I tried to direct my thoughts at her.

_Yes, I do, _I thought. I heard her laugh.

_'At last you realize you do not have speak your words in order to communicate with me.'_

_Thank you for telling me in advance, Master Fay._ She laughed.

_'You are so very welcome, my dear.' _Suddenly I felt her presence sharpen. _'Listen well, my friend, for I come with a warning. You must notify Shaak of what I have to say.' _

_Yes Master Fay, _I thought, wondering what could be going on.

_'Jedi master Shadday Potkin is arranging a meeting on the planet Kessel. She is luring Darth Vader there and plans to kill him by sheer overwhelming numbers. I foresee the death of every Jedi who attends…' _I flinched.

_Who is attending?_

_'I cannot tell…but that is unimportant. You must go to kessel and do whatever you can. No time to return the baby to the cruiser. You must inform Shaak Ti, now.' _

I looked up. _Yes, Master Fay. _The speeder pulled over and we jumped out.

"Zett can come with me in my fighter, if you don't mind taking the baby," I said. Shaak held her amrs out, smiling.

"I will happily take the child, Mon!" her voice was getting quite irritating.

I put the child in her hands and popped the top of my starfighter. I climbed in and patted my lap. Zett jumped in. He reached into his pocket and felt for something. I caught a glimpse of metal. His lightsaber.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." He reached up and pulled down the cockpit of the starfighter. I saw Shaak settling Leia into her lap, placing a small bag next to her feet, and finally closing her own cockpit. The bag probably had baby supplies in it. Where had she gotten it from?

I reached for the controls. It was awkward reaching around Zett, but what other choice did we have? It was a little difficult leaving the atmosphere, but Zett proved remarkably helpful. I didn't realize he was so good at piloting a starfighter.

"Master Skywalker taught me…" He said, blinking and looking at his hands. I touched his shoulder, and couldn't think of any words of comfort. But then I remembered I had an important message. We at last left the Alderaan system. There was no time to waste.

"Shaak," I said, turning on communications and letting my disguise melt away.

"Shanti? What is it?"

"Change of plans. Master Fay came to visit me and told me we have to go to Kessel."

I heard a gasp. "It has to do with Master Potkin, doesn't it?" I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me and spoke an affirmative.

"She is making a grave mistake by calling this meeting of the Jedi," I said. "Darth Vader has caught wind of it. But I do not feel comfortable putting Zett and Leia in such danger…"

"Master, I have an idea," Zett said. My ears perked up.

"What is it?" Shaak beat me to the punch and I gave the speaker my most intimidating glare.

"I can pilot a starfighter. Maybe…We could land on Kessel, and I could take Leia from there back to the cruiser. We can call and have them rendezvous with us somewhere. Then I can give the fighter to another Jedi, and he can come help you," He said. I rubbed my chin.

"What do you think, Shaak?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think we should call Luminara and have her meet up with us at…" Suddenly a sigh. "You know what? We should all just rendezvous at Kessel."

Zett and I laughed. "That's a brilliant idea," I muttered, "But it will take the cruiser a long time to get there…god knows where they are now."

"Let's find out," Shaak suggested.

"Sure," I said. Zett nodded his agreement.

"First, we should get underway to Kessel. We don't have much time." I pulled up the coordinates and sent them to Shaak Ti. "Two Jedi, a force sensitive baby and a Padawan are better than nothing." A sigh of resignation on the other end sounded.

"Fine. I'm jumping." Her fighter streaked forward and was gone. I followed. I'd have to call Luminara while in hyperspace. Lucky this fighter was pretty tricked out. Must have been one of the top models.

"Can you communicate with someone while in hyperspace, Master?" Zett asked. I poked a button on the console.

"Not without this, and even then, the transmission isn't very good." I tapped it a few times and opened communications with Mandalorian Cruiser #48937. A shaky hologram of Luminara and Boba came on.

"Shanti, it's good to hear from you," She said. "How goes the mission? I see you have indeed found Padawan Jukassa." Zett dipped his head.

"I was saved by Bail Organa, Master Unduli," he said. Luminara nodded.

"That is excellent, young one. Anything else?" I took a deep breath.

"We need to you to meet us as the planet Kessel. It's urgent." I did my best to explain, starting with Shaak's hunches and ending with Master Fay's confirmation. "Also, Senator Organa has asked us to raise Anakin and Padme's daughter." Luminara's hand flew to her mouth.

"He had a child?"

"Two, actually, but the whereabouts of the son are unknown." I sighed. "Can you meet us at Kessel?"

"Consider it done," Boba said. Luminara looked a little annoyed at being overridden, but nodded agreement.

"Master Kenobi is cloaking his force signature and we cannot find him anywhere. Master Yoda is doing the same. We've been going in circles trying to find them through rumors and guesswork, which is getting us nowhere. Saving the Jedi on Kessel might be just what we need." She adjusted her headdress.

"We can be at Kessel in…" Boba checked something behind him. "…About fourteen standard hours."

"We may have to engage Vader without you," I said. "That might not be fast enough."

"Do what you have to do, Shanti," my best friend said. I was so grateful for her support, her warm smile, and her loving presence…The hologram winked out. I sighed and opened communications with Shaak.

"Luminara's been filled in the plan," I said to the tiny hologram. Leia appeared to be asleep. "Apparently they've been going in circles trying to find Master Kenobi and Master Yoda, who are both hiding their signatures. They can't make it to Kessel in less than fourteen standard hours, which might be too late."

The tiny figure of my former master frowned. "We may have to engage Vader on our own, then." She tilted her head back. She looked tired.

"Get some sleep, Shaak. I'll wake you when we come out of hyperspace." I gave her a smile. She returned it weakly.

"Here's hoping little Leia stays asleep," she said and raised an imaginary glass. I chuckled, raised my own hand, and then shut off the hologram.

"Now is an excellent time to meditate, Zett," I said. He twisted his body and rested against the side of the cruiser.

"If…if you don't mind, master, I'd like to get some sleep." He looked sheepish.

I nodded. "If you need to sleep, sleep." He gave me a grateful look and closed his eyes. Then I heard a muffled warble, and words appeared on the screen before me.

"I missed you too, R7," I said quietly. "But you have to be quiet, or else you'll disturb my new Padawan."

The warble that followed was much quieter.

"Yes, he is my new apprentice. It's the Jedi way to train young in the art of the force."

It was the second time in the past six standard hours I had found myself in hyperspace, alone with only an astromech droid as company. Again, it couldn't keep me entertained for long.


	18. Chap 18 SS

Luckily for me we came out of hyperspace about an hour after I got bored with the droid. I shook Zett.

"Wake up, Zett," I muttered. His eyes opened. I pulled up communications with Shaak and woke her as well.

"Well, let's find a place to land," the togruta said, skeptically sizing up the asteroid planet below.

"We can land inside of the abandoned spice mines," I said. "That's probably where they are meeting-" A sudden presence cut me off. I sensed him.

"Darth Vader," Shaak snarled.

"We need to land and get to the Jedi before he does," I said. We hurried to put our cruisers down on the asteroid. The force made it easy to find them as we got closer. We soon found the exact spice mine. I found an air locked hangar and ordered Zett to remain with Leia.

"After we've been gone, contact Master Unduli with this," I said, handing him a holotransmittor. "You'll need to give her these coordinates so she knows where to land. Protect the fighters and Leia." I took his hand. "If trouble shows, take her and get out of here."

We turned and started running deep into the spice mine, following the blatantly left force trails of several Jedi. They weren't trying to hide, that was for sure.

We rounded a corner, and if it wasn't for my over-honed reflexes (courtesy of Master Fay), I would have lost my head to the pink lightsaber of Sia-Lann-Wezz. As it was, I ducked and kicked her legs out from under her, and she went down with a look of surprise on her face. I had never met Sia-Lann face-to-face before, but I had heard of her and seen a picture once. She most likely did not know me.

"Who are you?" She snarled, lightsaber held in the Ataru opening stance. I held up my hands.

"I am Shanti Stefan, caught somewhere between Jedi Knight and Jedi Padawan." Shaak came up behind me. Wezz must have recognized her, because her eyes went wide.

"Councilor Ti…I remember now, Stefan was your apprentice! Have you come to join the meeting?" Her eyes were bright.

"Take us there," Shaak commanded. She turned on her heel and started down the hallway. I picked up the pace in order to keep up with her. At last we turned a final corner, and came to an open room. I recognized Master Choi and Master Arana, as well Bultar Swan. We had never spoke, but just quietly co-existed as we served under our respective masters. Master Potkin was at the back of the room.

"Master Ti! Shanti!" Bultar exclaimed. I smiled.

"Have you come to join our meeting?" Master Potkin asked. Shaak drew herself up to her full height. Time to drop the bomb.

"No." The word seemed to blast the room with a shock wave. "We have come to disband it."

"What?" Master Arana snarled. Shaak held up her hands.

"Hear me out. As we speak, Darth Vader is landing on this planet with the intention of killing you all."

Potkin laughed. "I know."

Now it was her turn to be stared at.

"You knew and you did not warn us?" Gasped Master Choi.

"Why wouldn't you inform us of such important information?" Maa'kis'shaalas asked.

"Did you call him here?" Accused Wezz.

"SILENCE!" Shaak shouted. Potkin looked at her angrily and opened her mouth, but Shaak cut her off.

"Both Shanti and I have had visions of all your deaths, here; at the hand of what was once Anakin Skywalker. As the only member of the Jedi Council present, I believe I outrank you, Master Potkin," She said, her gaze level. Potkin fairly shuddered with rage.

"How dare you try to-"

The door flew open, coming off its hinges. A tall figure in all black entered. I choked on the dark side.

"Shanti," he said. I was shocked he addressed me first. "I should have known you would be one step ahead of me." His lightsaber jumped into his hand. "But no matter. I allowed you to escape once and I will not make the same mistake again. All of you will die here, and there will be only one council member left. Already, I have almost wiped you out." If he had a face, he would be sneering. I took out my lightsabers, repeating the Jedi code in my head over and over. I would not let me provoke me. But before anyone could do anything, I heard a scream of rage. Wezz had decided to attack him on her own. Shaalas was right behind her. I saw Vader's angle change, just slightly. My muscled tensed and I jumped, but I was too late.

He cut off Wezz's sword hand and impaled her straight through the heart. She died instantly. Shaalas leapt over her fallen body and was slashed across the chest, falling on top of her. I cleared both bodies and locked sabers with him. He shoved me back with the force.

_'Tuck your head.' _I was surprised when I heard Master Fay's voice as I hurtled through the air. The whole thing probably took barely a few seconds, but I did as she was asked. Suddenly my feet were braced against something that I pushed off of. A wall. He had tried to smash me into a wall. With a deadly shelf that would have broken my spine inches below my feet.

I launched myself back at him, putting one foot down just long enough to dodge around Master Arana. Suddenly I was pushed backwards, not by the force, but by a hand. I landed in a backwards summersault, lightsabers raised. Master Potkin had been the one to push me. She had some kind of metal blade, I noted out of the corner of my eye. A Vibroblade, maybe? No, it was far too long. A Cortosis Blade! She actually had thought this out.

"Your lightsaber has now been rendered useless for the next few minutes, shorted out by my Cortosis Blade," She said, confirming my theory. "And that is plenty of time to kill you."

"Since I am short of a weapon, I think I will take yours," He said. I didn't have time to move, but someone else did. Shaak used the force to pull Potkin out of Vader's reach with barely half a centimeter to spare. His fingers grazed her neck. He didn't even blink, just turned and used the force to seize Master Roblio from behind him. He smashed into the concrete wall I had almost had my back broken against. Master Roblio didn't have an ancient Jedi to watch over him, and none of us were fast enough to stop Vader from smashing him into the wall and snapping his spine against the protruding shelf with a sickening crunch.

"I'll take that," Vader said as he snatched Roblio's lightsaber from across the room. As it flew, I lunged and sliced the lightsaber in half. It fell to the ground in two useless halves. I didn't like destroying another Jedi's weapon, but I know that if I died I would rather my lightsabers be destroyed than used for evil purposes. Thank God Master Roblio's lightsaber wasn't made of Phrik like my Shoto…

"Looks like you found a nice new hand, Vader," I said and took up the Jar'Kai stance. "Or did you return to Felucia and glue back on the one I cut off?" His aura flared with fury. He started to raise his hand to strangle me, but was stopped.

"ARRRGH!" Vader screamed and spun around. Something blue streaked away from him and hit the wall. Master Farr! Since when was he here? As Vader spun, I saw a huge gash on his back. Master Farr must have used Vader's hesitation to strike him. I lunged at his exposed back, faintly aware of Shaak and Potkin beside me.

_'Shanti, get down!' _I flattened myself against the ground. Above me a huge chunk of metal flew by, almost skimming my back, and caught Potkin in the stomach, crushing her against the wall. Her spirit fled and the Sith reached for her lightsaber. Shaak had managed to jump above the attack, and was leaping towards Vader. He seized Potkin's lightsaber in his hand just in time to block Shaak Ti's attack at his head. I sprung to my feet and jumped at him, only to be force pushed back. He slashed at Shaak, who leaped up towards the roof. Forgetting my former master, he leaped at me. I blocked his attack with my lightsaber. Suddenly I felt the crushing pressure around my neck, the bruises from the first time screaming into life again.

"This time you will die," he promised. My strength was failing. I couldn't keep up the block for long. I took a final ragged breath before the pressure cut off my link to air. Suddenly a green blade knocked the blue one away from me, and the pressure was gone. I coughed. My poor throat was probably all purple again. Shaak was fighting Vader, and to my shock, the peaceful Bultar Swan stood over me with her green saber raised. She offered me her hand, which I took. She pulled me to my feet and put my Shoto back in my hand. I must have dropped it…Oh well. It didn't matter where I dropped it. I had it now. Master Arana and Master Choi had joined the fight on Shaak's side.

"Die, Sith!" Another voice screeched. Master Farr lunged at him, and Master Arana ducked to let the unusual blue Jedi master have a chance at Vader's head. He never got it. Vader grabbed him in the horrific force choke hold and flung him sideways, snapping his neck.

"Master Farr!" Bultar cried. I felt the loss of the powerful master like a kick to the knee, and the deaths of the four other Jedi were catching up with me as well. I hadn't been close with any of them but their deaths were still a tragedy. Five more holes in the Jedi fabric…

_May you see your friends again soon, Master Farr, Master Roblio, Master Potkin, Ma'kis, Sia-Lann, _I thought. I regretted I had never gotten the chance to learn about combat with a double ended lightsaber from Master Farr...

I swung at Vader's leg, giving him a deep cut. Master Farr hadn't suffered. In fact, he probably had the most peaceful death of all the others here…I ducked under a kick aimed at my head, and opted to put some of the things Master Fay had taught me into use. I used the force to shove him away from me, and with only one leg on the ground, he flew towards the shelf that had broken Master Roblio's back. He dug his feet in and ducked under the shelf, curling into something akin to the fetal position. His head bashed against the top of the shelf, but the helmet took most of the damage. While he was flying backward, he dropped Master Potkin's lightsaber.

"Force dammit!" Master Arana snarled. He jumped at the uncurling Vader. Vader raised his hand and summoned Master Potkin's Cortosis Blade. The human Jedi master jumped back in time to keep his head, but his lightsaber was struck with the blade and rendered useless. I grabbed Master Farr's fallen lightsaber with the force and it jumped into my hand easily. I started to throw it at Master Arana. Then I remembered that Master Arana wouldn't be able to do Bantha spit with a double bladed lightsaber.

_'Then use it yourself,' _Master Fay suggested. In a flash my Shoto was back at my belt.

"Master Arana! Catch!" I yelled as I flung my lightsaber at him. He caught it and parried a strike from Vader, still in possession of Master Roblio's blade. Suddenly, as Master Arana lunged at Vader's chest, he flung him backwards. Vader sure was fond of that. I swung Master Farr's double ended lightsaber, remembering my training with such a weapon so many years ago. It was a part of Jar'Kai, so of course I learned it, but I have never used it in the field before.

It suddenly occurred to me that we were playing a game of lightsaber keep-away. My shoto was a huge risk because it could not be destroyed by lightsabers.

"Shaak, hang onto this please," I said, passing it to her. She hefted it in her hand and unsheathed it.

"Thanks," she murmured. She was good with two blades.

"You will die, Sith scum!" Master Arana was back on his feet and jumped at Vader with his bare fists. My lightsaber had been dropped. Bultar and Master Choi jumped to his defense, but Vader flung the Cortosis Blade. It impaled Arana through the chest.

There was me, Shaak, Bultar, and Master Choi left. I jumped at Vader, twirling Master Farr's lightsaber. He reached for my fallen lightsaber, but Master Choi took a hint from me and cut it in half. I felt a small sense of loss, even though I knew it was necessary.

"This time, I cut off your head," I said. "I don't like killing, but you are far too dangerous to be left alive." He dodged my slash at his face. Bultar lunged around me and cut his right hip deeply. He collapsed to his knees. Then he lunged back up and flung us both back. He was out of the room in an instant. _Coward._

_'Save your harsh judgments for those who deserve it, which is no one, Shanti,' _Master Fay said disapprovingly.

"Let's go!" Shaak said. We took off after him. As we ran, I heard a hissing noise above us. Suddenly an energy spider dropped on Master Choi. He dispatched it with a stab to the stomach. We kept moving. Suddenly I sensed a new presence, and then a small body was running alongside me.

"Master!" Zett panted.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to remain with the ships and with Leia!"

"Master…Unduli…has arrived…" he gasped. Suddenly Shaak halted, one hand raised to stop us. A blue blaster bolt ran down the corridor.

"Clones!" Master Choi grumbled as he stepped out of the way of the blue bolt.

"Let's get back to the ship, Zett," I said. He nodded and we turned. We made it back to the hangar in record time. I leaped into my fighter, making brief eye contact with Luminara. She held Leia in her arms. Aayla was nowhere to be seen. Probably she was keeping the cruiser still flying. Shaak jumped into her own fighter, and everyone else rushed onboard Slave I. Someone-I don't know who-opened the hangar doors with the force and we flew out of there like bats out of hell. I quickly opened communications with the cruiser.

"Aayla, I need to dock," I said as I saw another ship take off from the planet. Vader.

"Alright. Hangar four. Master Ti, you at Hanger five, and Slave I at hanger eight." I quickly piloted my fighter into the open hangar doors. The second they shut behind me I leaped out of my fighter and ran to the bridge. I realized that somewhere in all that craziness I had strapped Master Farr's lightsaber to my belt.

As I ran, I literally bumped into Shaak and Bultar.

"Hey," I panted without slowing down. A little ways behind us were Master Choi, Boba, Zett, and Luminara, who still carried Leia. The baby was crying. Hungry, I bet. But we had bigger problems than a hungry infant.

We probably broke several galaxy-wide records, considering how fast we made it up those stairs.

"We need to jump, NOW!" Shaak said. Her lekku were quivering. That meant she was scared. And when the most powerful Jedi Master present is scared, that means everyone should be scared.

Aayla turned to face her. "To where?"

"ANYWHERE!" I gasped in a half shriek. I could feel Vader getting closer. He was out for blood. He had a plan of how he would kill us all in his mind and I could see it perfectly, as he was doing nothing to hide it. He might have actually been projecting it.

"Tatooine," one of the Mandalorian guards said. He pushed a button and we jumped into hyperspace. I collapsed to the ground, gasping. Good Lord, my throat hurt. I felt like the skin was caving in.

"How many lightsabers made it out of that mess?" Master Choi asked after a moment of silence. Bultar raised her own and pulled a second from her robe.

"I have my own and Sia-Lann-Wezz's. I grabbed it when…" she looked down. "…you know. I was afraid he would use it as an extra weapon and it felt wrong to just let lie there…"

"I have Master Farr's, and Shaak has my Shoto," I said, holding up the double ended lightsaber. Shaak nodded agreement.

"I have my own, Vader's, and Shanti's Shoto." She handed it back to me and produced the other two blades from her belt and the inside of her left boot. Everyone gasped.

"You seized Vader's blade? How? Did you fight him?" Luminara asked. I pointed to the renewed bruises at my throat. She dropped to her knees beside me.

"The moment after Master Potkin disabled Vader's blade with her Cortosis blade, I knew that the lightsaber would came on online in a matter of minutes, so I figured it was a good idea to keep it out of his hands." Shaak held Vader's lightsaber at arm's length as if it carried the plague.

"Vader likes to choke you, doesn't he?" Luminara remarked.

"Dear God, Shanti," Aayla said at the same time as Luminara, while she looked over my completely purple neck, "I think he was trying to kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. I'm secretly a masochist who loves being choked by a psychopathic murderer who slaughtered most of my family. We do it all the time. There's no way he could ever be trying to kill me!"

She raised her hands. "Alright, I walked into that one."

Tann burst into the room. "What's this I hear about Vader?" She looked at my neck. "Shanti, are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah…" I lifted Master Farr's lightsaber. It was a fine weapon, there was no denying, but not exactly my area of expertise. But it was all I had. Using just my Shoto, all the time, would be suicide. It was terrible for blocking blaster bolts when used alone.

"I still have my own," Master Choi said. "And I seized Master Shadday's as well. Did anyone see what happened to Master Arana's and Ma'kis'?" Everyone shook their heads.

"We have eight lightsabers then," Bultar said. She sat down Wezz's. I put down Master Farr's weapon. Shaak re-attached her own to her belt and dropped Vader's with a _plunk_. Master Potkin's soon joined them.

"Ummm…I have mine, and so do Master Luminara and Master Secura," Zett said. I nodded.

"Good."

Shaak wrung out her hands. "I think that you should take Master Farr's, Shanti. You are the only one who has any idea how to use it as well as Jastus did, and he would hate for it to go to waste." She picked up the long weapon and put it in my hand. I touched my Shoto.

"You might as well hang onto that as well, unless you don't want it," Master Choi said. I nodded.

"I made the crystal and everything in it myself. It is quite special to me."

"If you don't mind, I would like to assign my new apprentice Tann a lightsaber," Luminara said.

"Take your pick," Shaak said. "Their owners would rather they be used than thrown away, I am sure." Luminara bent down and picked up the lightsaber of Sia-Lan Wezz. The handle had blood on it. She removed it with the force and extended the pink blade.

"You will use this one, Tann," she said. She handed the Twi'lek her new lightsaber.

"Thank you, master…And thank you to whomever this blade belonged to before me…"

"Jedi Knight Sia-Lann Wezz," Bultar said softly. "We didn't have time to collect the bodies…"

"We can still give them a proper funeral," Shaak said firmly.

"I think I will begin giving Doctor Irka, who wishes to become a Jedi Healer, training in the art of the Shoto," I said. The words had just popped out of my mouth. "I love this weapon and I forged it from my heart, but it is no longer of use to me and to keep it in a state of _un_use would be disrespectful."

Irka dipped her head. "I…I appreciate it, Master Jedi."

Aayla raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"While we were chasing after Kenobi and Master Yoda, I sensed an individual with the force among us, and I have taken him as my Padawan. Wone Parak, a sixteen year old Mandalorian."

"He needs a lightsaber as well, then?" Master Choi said. He didn't seem to care about the age. As Shaak had said about Tann, we couldn't afford to be picky. "He may have Master Potkin's."

I nodded slowly. "Vader's is already reserved." Master Choi was simply too in tune with the force, it was impossible to keep anything from him.

"For whom?" Aayla asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Her," I said, pointing at the baby in Irka's arms. She was feeding her a bottle and the child looked much happier. "It is only fitting that the child of Anakin should inherit his lightsaber as a Sith. It just needs a new crystal." Aayla blinked.

"She is Anakin's daughter?"

"Zett did not tell you?" Shaak asked with surprise. Luminara and Aayla shook their heads. Zett bowed his.

"I am sorry, I-"

"No one gave you orders to tell them," I said. "You did everything right." He looked up.

"Really?" He squeaked. I nodded.

"Really."

"Okay. So, what is our next move?" Aayla asked. She sat, and everyone in the room followed her example until we were in a perfect circle. Everyone looked to either me or Shaak.

"Master T'ra Saa," Shaak said. I was thankful I didn't have to take charge. I just wanted to sleep.


	19. Chap 19 SS

"We will need to take ourselves far, far away from the republic, and far from the Sith."

"I agree," Shaak said.

"_And I as well." _I had at last gotten used to Master Fay's voice in my head, but I was surprised as everyone else in the room jumped. The air shimmered. Then a faint outline of the Golden Jedi who had saved my life time and time again, without lifting a finger or even existing in this realm, appeared.

"Master Fay!" Luminara gasped. The elfin woman smiled.

_"It is so good to see you all at last. I have good news! Shanti's connection with the force has strengthened so greatly in the past few hours, I can now manifest myself to beings other than her." _She smiled at me.

_"I bring a message, from Master Yoda."_

"What does he have to say, Master?" Shaak asked.

_"He gives up his place as Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and wishes that either I or Master T'ra Saa, who I sense still lives in the physical realm, take up the mantle in his stead."_

A collective gasp ran out through the Jedi in the room. Fay gave a reassuring smile.

_"Never to fear, my friends. I am here, and you shall cross ways with Master Saa soon. But even if that was not the case, you have the wise Jedi Master Shaak Ti to guide you."_

My former master bowed her head. "Master Fay, I am honored." Fay lifted a hand.

_"I am not finished with you yet, Master Ti. Yoda wishes for you to take the title of the Master of the Order, in the stead of our good friend Mace Windu."_

I thought Shaak would faint. She became rather pale and took a very deep breath.

"Really?" She whispered. The air beside Fay shimmered. A tall man with no hair and skin the color of melted chocolate appeared beside her.

_"Shaak Ti, I could think of no one else I would rather have succeed me," _Mace Windu's force ghost said. _"Do you accept? I know that you and Master Saa can lead the council well."_

"The council? The council is gone save for Obi-wan and I," Shaak murmured.

_"Not for long, it isn't. Do you accept?" _Master Windu repeated. Shaak nodded. Mace stepped back and the air beside him shimmered a faint green.

_"Aayla, you're up," _Kit Fisto said with his trademark smirk. _"The new Jedi Council needs you, so I hereby appoint you to the council in my place."_

Aayla's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments, until she dipped her head.

"I…I accept, Kit." He gave her that smile again. Then he gestured to his left, where another familiar face appeared.

"Barriss!" Luminara said. The Miralian smiled at her master.

_"Train Tann as well as you have trained me, Master," _she said.

_"You can put that Twi'lek in good commission, Master Unduli," _said Ki-adi-Mundi. Plo Koon was beside him. _"Which is why I am appointing you to the council in my place." _Luminara looked shellshocked.

"Yes, I accept," she said after a moment.

_"Master Tsui, old friend," _Master Plo said. _"Your wisdom is needed on this council, with so many young masters about. Guide them well." _Master Choi dipped his head, murmuring his acceptance.

_"Bultar, I've missed you," _a new voice said. A Jedi I did not know had appeared. He was a human.

_"Mas…Master?" _Bultar said, eyes open wide.

_"You are needed on the Jedi council. Your peace-loving ways are the percect anchor a new council needs." _Bultar dipped her head.

"_And last, but certainly not least, we have a young Jedi, but wise beyond her years."_ I spun around. The air shimmered again, and a woman with striking blue eyes, skin as dark as Master Windu's, and a tholothian headdress on her head manifested.

"Master Gallia!" I whispered. She smiled at me.

_"Shanti, Shanti, Shanti. You never did pay attention in fighter class. You can't speak the language of the astromechs at all, can you?"_

I gave a sheepish grin. "No."

She chuckled, and I noted that she and Master Windu were holding hands. _"Shanti Stefan, despite your shortcomings as a pilot, I hereby appoint you on the Jedi council in the place of my cousin, Stass Allie. She could not make it here this time, and asked me to deliver the message."_

"I…" I gasped. "I don't know what to say…"

_"Then say yes," _A new voice said. I spun around to meet familiar eyes. _"You can be a great asset to the council, my dear."_

"Master Fay…I…" I took a deep breath. "I accept."

Master Windu spread his arms. _"The Jedi Council is reborn! It is not yet complete, but we have a start and that is the most difficult step."_

"Should we also seek out Master Kenobi, Master Windu?" I asked.

_"It is clear that Master Kenobi's path strays from those of Jedi in this room. He is far from you, and it is foreseen that he must stay where he is. You must not make contact with him for everything to happen as it should, for the next several years."_

"I understand, Master Windu," Shaak said. I swallowed my protests. Master Gallia smiled at me.

_"And now we must go," _Master Fay said. _"It is time for you to forge your own path, but I will stay in communication with you." _She smiled, and they were gone. The room was completely silent, and completely still. I think that even Boba, who was about as force-sensitive as a rock, understood that what he had just seen as an incredible event.

Suddenly the silence was broken by an incessant beeping noise. Everyone in the room jumped as the peace was effectively shattered into a million small pieces. One of the Mandalorian guards leapt up and touched a button on the console. A large hologram appeared, of a hooded face. I didn't know they made facial holograms that big! The connection was fuzzy, since we were in hyperspace.

"Jedi," the face said. It's voice was…it was the most terrible thing I had ever heard in my life.

"Sideous," Shaak snarled.


	20. Chap 20 SS

What? But the person in the hologram…He was…he was the Chancellor! But he looked wrong. As if he had aged about seventy years since I last saw him. The face laughed. Everyone else in the room flinched, aside from Boba and the Mandalorians, who had no idea who Sideous was.

"Ah yes, I missed you too, Shaak Ti my dear. What a powerful and majestic Jedi Master, who fought and risked her life to save mine. Who withstood electric wires to save me." A sadistic grin split his face. Then his eyes shifted. "Ah, I see, Master Tsui Choi, isn't it? The Jedi who lost eight Padawans in their first month of training. He who is more cursed than Shaak Ti." Master Choi looked heartbroken for a moment. Then the Sith Lord clasped his hands together in a gesture distinctly like the chancellor I had known, and shifted his horrible eyes again.

"Bultar Swan! The coward who speaks only of peace and then turns around to murder small animals! Aayla Secura, the false master with no self-control and she who broke the code even before Anakin did, only for her lover, Master Kit Fisto, to die at my hands! She is a liar, my friends, and you should not trust her." He was getting wound up, gesturing with his hands and head. And he was also winding up the others in the room. But Sideous wasn't ready to stop.

"And do I see the lovely Master Luminara, who should have died on Kashyyyk, alive and well? The same Jedi who let her precious little friend get stabbed? Who couldn't watch herself close enough? And the Padawan, Shanti Stefen, was it?"

"It's Stefan," I said through clenched teeth. He laughed.

"Your crimes are the greatest of all the Jedi here. It was you who followed your master's every word and protected me, who trusted her, only to find she was wrong. Think about it! Had you left me to the mercy of Grievous, had you challenged your precious master's word and looked at me more closely, you could have saved the Jedi Order!" He sneered. "But you followed your master's word blindly and because of that the Jedi have been killed. Think about it, my dear. Think about it, all of you." The hologram went out. My throat felt dry.

"He is trying to intimidate us, and it will not work," Master Choi said. He sounded unshaken.

"What Master Choi says is true. Whatever has happened in the past is in the past, and is behind us. No matter what. It has no bearing on anything happening now or in the future. He is trying to drag us back and we will not let him." Shaak's voice was steady as well. All in a rush I realized I was so happy to have her here, and wondering what in the name of the force I would have done without her…

"Even though…I broke the code…You aren't going to kick me out?" Aayla whispered. Shaak shook her head.

"No. You are too important to the Jedi order. In a way, I have broken the code myself. My attachment to Shanti could easily be considered a breach of the order's ways. But the Order is over." She frowned. "I think those rules need to be re-thought."

"I agree," Luminara spoke up. "I have always wondered in the back of my mind why our love and attachments cannot be a strength as well as a weakness. A True Jedi who feels the force fully knows that death is not the end."

"All those Jedi in favor of excluding the rule of no attachments from the New Jedi Code, say I," Shaak said. "All those Jedi against, say nay. We will go in a circle starting from Aayla."

"I," said Aayla.

"I," I said.

"I," Luminara said.

"Nay," Bultar said. I couldn't halt a flash of surprise.

"I," Tsui Choi said.

"I," Zett said. He caught my eye.

"I don't know if you'll be asking me, but in case you do, I abstain," Irka said.

"I do to. I don't think I fully understand what you're talking about yet," Tann said. A young Mandalorian who I took to be Aayla's new apprentice nodded.

"Me too."

"I," Shaak said. "It looks like the rule of no attachments doesn't make it into the New Jedi Code."

We discussed a few more things after that, deciding what would stay in our new code and what would go. In the end, the Code didn't change much. Attachments were allowed as long as a Jedi did not allow that attachment to lead them down the dark side. That was the only major change. There were a few minor tweaks, a few changes in wording, and then we came out of hyperspace.

"Tatootine? Why are we here?" Zett asked.

"We had to get away from Vader," I explained. "We couldn't be picky about where we jumped."

"I think we should disband this meeting," Shaak said. "A few Mandalorians should take ships down to Tatooine and collect more fuel and food, if possible. We are a little low. As for the Jedi, we should meditate. I feel the force has something to say, and we should open our minds to it."

"Agreed," Master Choi said.

"Agreed," Boba said.

"Then this meeting is dismissed." Shaak stood, and left the room. I followed her.

"You need to pick your own quarters, at least for now," Luminara said as she followed me. "Your Padawan as well."

"Alright, can you show us any untaken rooms?" I asked. My best friend nodded.

"Of course. A pair of rooms that are connected are still untaken, and I feel you and your Padawan might wish to take advantage of that."

The Miralian showed us to the room. Shaak picked the one next door, and vanished inside.

"If you need anything, let me know," she said as she closed the door. Zett vanished into the small room on the side of the larger one. This would be perfect, at least for now.

I sat down on the bed and prepared to meditate, only to fall into a deep sleep the moment my eyes closed.


	21. Chap 21 SS-LU

_People were dancing, laughing, eating sweets, and in general making merry. Every species I had ever seen and heard of could be seen somewhere, and even others I could not describe. Everyone was dressed brightly in beautiful clothing. When I looked down, I no longer saw my dark Jedi robes. I was wearing a pale green dress, and my hair was down. I could hear music through the laughter, a flute and a violin playing the same tune. I tried to push my way to the edges of the crowd, but it seemed to have no end. The day was warm and the single sun was high in the sky. My feet were bare, I realized, as I felt soft grass under them._

_I wiggled my toes, digging into the soft ground. I felt so calm, so at peace. This place was so beautiful. All I could sense in every direction was love, acceptance, understanding, and peace. Peace! I saw a pair of girls holding hands, walking close together, and an elderly pair giggled and said 'how cute, our grandchildren's generation'. No malice. No judgment. Just games, and laughter, and love. _

_"What is the cause for all this celebration?" I asked a young man as he skipped past. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he looked at me as if I had grown another head._

_"Why, it's Midsummer's Day, Miss!" He said. "Though I can't blame whoever's been keeping you locked up in their basement, you'd think they'd tell you about this day! It's the most important one of the year, even more important than Christmas and All Hallows Eve!" Somehow I knew that these days he spoke of were no different from this one, but because this one was today it was ultimately more important._

_"I'm…not from around here," I said. "Can you explain this 'Midsummer's Day' please?" He shrugged._

_"Sure, why not? It's the day the Angels came, and the day that peace was made." With that, he skipped away. Suddenly I heard the sound of the flute rising in volume. It felt like a summon. I spun around and shoved my way through the crowd. They were tightly packed but many people moved politely aside for me. _

_The stage for the band was little more than a small raised dais of wood about a foot above the ground. Both musicians were human females. A tall and slender woman with light brown hair and brown eyes played the violin. She moved her hips and shoulders with every rock of her bow and dipped her chin along with the notes. Her shirt was green with gold trims, as was her long and baggy pants. She was barefoot. Both ankles bore a golden bracelet adorned with leaves that stood out against her creamy chocolate skin._

_The flautist was shorter than the violinist. She had green eyes like Shanti's, but her hair was golden as the sun and her skin the color of pale milk chocolate, the color of someone who saw a lot of sun. She swayed back and forth in time with the notes, her long blue dress billowing about her knees. She wore a single necklace around her neck. It bore an unusual animal I had never seen before cast in pink transparent crystal. The creature looked aquatic._

_'Dolphin,' something in me called it._

_Sitting at the edge of the raised dais, at the feet of the flautist, was Jiam Akshay._

_"It's so lovely here, isn't it?" He said. He rose to his feet. He wore green and brown, and his black hair was loose. "I'm so glad I can show you this first, Luminara."_

_"But what is this? Where am I?" My former master did not answer my questions. He instead raised his hands, and suddenly I flew from the celebration, up, up, into outer space. I could see the planet below me. It was the most beautiful planet I had ever seen. It was patterned with green and blue, and gold. I could see huge mountains, great lakes, and clean air. A single large star could be seen off in the distance, illuminating the planet. _

_The place radiated pure light energy. It was an entire planet of the light side._

_"It is called Earth," Master Akshay said. "It was an old planet, older than the republic, older than the Jedi. Once it was a dark planet, dying and rotten. Then the angels came. They were angels of the force. This planet," he pointed to Earth, "is the original home planet of humans. __It is the birthplace of the Jedi. __A planet of pure light and love."_

_"Earth," I said, tasting the name. I had never spoken a word that sounded so...right. When i looked upon the planet, my heart danced. 'Home!' it said. I turned, looking for other planets in the system. I saw none, but as I turned, I spotted the largest asteroid I had ever seen. _

_"What you now know as the planet Kessel," Master Akshay said from behind me. I gasped. The asteroid was on a direct course for Earth!_

_"We have to stop it, Master! We have to do something-" he raised a hand._

_"We are powerless here, Luminara. The events we view have already transpired, a long, long time ago."_

_I could only watch with my breath caught in my throat as Kessel crashed into the planet. The planet where the Jedi order had first began. Destroyed completely._

_No! It had only split into two parts. Both went hurtling off in different directions, one to the east and one to the west. The huge planet was no more, and the space it once occupied was replaced by Kessel. _

_"There is still more to see, Luminara," Master Akshay said. We moved. It looked as if we had jumped into hyperspace. We came out a mere three seconds later. The half of Earth that had been flung east lay before us. It had fallen into orbit along with eight other planets and one tiny body I couldn't classify as a planet or an escaped moon. I could tell time had passed, as the planet was a sickly green color and radiated the dark side. As I had choked on the light side in the presence of Earth, now I was flooded with darkness._

_"The left half of the pure planet of light," my former master said softly. "Known to its inhabitants as Maix."_

_"Maix?" I frowned. Where had I heard that name before?_

_A dying girl on a dying planet who sent out a distress signal with the force and was found by a certain Jedi master…._

_"Shanti!" I gasped. Master Akshay grimaced._

_"After Earth was split, one half stayed in the light, while the other fell far into the dark. It was on this dark planet, on Maix, that Shanti spent her youngest years of life."_

_"That is the most…horrible…disgusting…It doesn't even deserve to be called a planet…that I have ever seen…" I murmured. I felt sick just looking at it._

_"But for every dark planet there is a light one," he said. He took my hand, and we jumped into hyperspace again. When we came out, the swing from utter darkness to complete light almost blinded me. It was almost like being at Earth again, but smaller…_

_"Xiam, the right side of Earth, and the side that stayed in the light," he said. "Many people have attempted to settle it, for it is the most beautiful planet anyone has ever laid eyes on. But every species, every group, that has ever attempted to settle it has simply left. They say that it just doesn't feel right for them."_

_"What are you saying, Master?" I asked. He was getting at something, that was for sure._

_"The Jedi have no choice but to leave the known galaxy. The only place for them to go is here, Xiam. It has been waiting for the Jedi for a long, long time." His eyes twinkled. "You must go, and take your friends, your love, your Padawan, there. Your number is 1 third."_

I fell back into wakefulness. My heart was thumping. _Xiam! _I jumped out of bed. Tann burst into my room just as I was about to open the door.

"Master, I had this dream, and I-"

"You had a dream too?" I asked. She nodded fervently.

"Luminara!" I heard a voice yell from down the corridor. Shanti!

"We need to call a meeting, now!" She said. She was wearing a blue nightgown, and she looked-no. No time for that right now, Xiam is waiting!

"It seems I was not the only one visited in my sleep," I heard Master Ti say as she stepped around the corner. "Am I late to the party?"

"No, but Bultar and Master Choi are," Irka said.

"Slowpokes," Aayla's new Padawan Wone mumbled. Aayla chuckled. The two Jedi in question didn't take long to show up.

"We can go into my room," Shaak Ti said. Hers was the largest.

We sat in a circle, and talked. All of us, even the newer Padawans, had had a dream about the Planet of Light, Planet Earth, and its destruction. About how it split into Maix and Xiam, the planets of light and dark. . Everyone had been guided by someone who was dead, and who had been a mentor for them in life. And each of us had gotten a number from the person who guided us moments before waking.

"Master Fay gave me 1 first," Shanti said. "And not first as in at the beginning of the dream, she said it like it was part of the number."

"Master Akshay gave me 1 third," I said.

"I got 0 fourth from Kit," Aayla said.

"Yaddle gave me 0 sixth," Shaak said.

"Let's put them in order, and see what we get," Master Choi suggested.

When we did, we got 121040504319.

"What do you make of it?" I asked Shaak. My best friend was shaken after finding out she had been born and grown up on the darkest planet in the universe. She was laying her head on my shoulder and being very quiet.

"It sounded like coordinates at first, but it's too long," she muttered. "I don't know."

We tossed around ideas for a few minutes, and came up with nothing. Shanti had been silent the entire time, until she sat up suddenly.

"It's a date," the brown-haired woman suddenly blurted. Everyone looked at her.

"I should have seen it sooner," she said. She pulled out a piece of paper. "On Maix, we kept track of dates with seven days a week, four weeks in a month, 12 months per year, 10 years per decade, and 100 per century. The first two numbers tell what day. The twelfth day. The second two numbers tell what month. Ten. The month of October. The next four numbers tell the year. Four-thousand-fifty. If I can remember the calendar correctly, October 12, 4050 is in about two weeks. It's also the day I turn twenty-five."

"That's all well and good, but what about those last four numbers?" Bultar asked. Shanti laughed.

"That's easy too," she said. "If you take the numbers '4319' and flip them upside down, it reads 'Help' in my native language. In my school others used it to get their friends to give them answers on tests."

A dead silence had fallen over the room.

"October 12, 4050. Help." Shaak repeated what Shanti had said.

"Do you think it's a distress signal?"

"If it is, don't you think that the people who guided us would have told us outright?"

Things went downhill from there. Everyone was yelling except Shanti, myself, Shaak, and the Padawans. Well, no, Wone was yelling too. But I was getting a gut feeling.

"We need to go to Maix," I said. I stood up.

"Are you crazy? Go to that rotten block of filth? No offense, Shanti," Bultar said, jumping to her feet.

"None taken," My best friend said.

"I know that we need to go there, I just do. The people there must be in trouble."

"I sense it as well, Bultar," Master Choi said.

"But that planet almost killed her!" Bultar said, pointing in our general direction. Shanti shrugged.

"I agree with the others. I feel like this is the people of Maix asking for help." Bultar looked angrily at the ground.

"You sense it too, don't you?" Master Choi asked her. She nodded.

"I sense something else, though. The dark side."

Shanti bit back a laugh. "It's a planet made of the dark side, Bultar. Of course you'll sense the dark side."

"I sense more than just the planet…" she mumbled. Master Choi touched her wrist.

"It will be okay, Bultar," he said gently. "Shanti is strong. She will be fine." Bultar snatched her wrist away.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But don't expect me to like it." She stormed from the room.

"Do we even have the coordinates of Maix, anyway?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I do," Shaak said quietly. "I thought…someday if Shanti ever got homesick, I wanted to be able to take her to see her home…" Shanti smiled.

"You thought of everything."

"If you give me the coordinates," I said, "I'll take them up to the bridge and start our new course."

"The coordinates are 117-229," Shaak said. I turned to Shanti.

"Are you okay with this? I know…you don't have the best memories of that place. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'm a lot stronger, physically and mentally, since then. I can deal with a few days of that atmosphere." She touched the mark on her forehead.

"Okay. I'll go to the bridge now," I said, turning and going up the stairs.

When our course was plotted, I started back to bed, but something stopped me. I went to Shanti's room, feeling something pulling me there.

"Hey, Lumi," she said as I stepped in the door. She was laying on her bed, facing the ceiling. I sat down beside her.

"Hello."

"You won't like Maix. The people there are…are…bad people." I touched her shoulder.

"I know. I know what they did to you." She grabbed my hand.

"I'm scared…" she whispered. "My family will probably try to kill me…" she gripped her lightsaber, Master Farr's old one, and squeezed it tightly.

"I won't let anything hurt you," I promised. "And you're far too strong."

"Thank you…I think I'm just letting Bultar's paranoia get to me…" she squeezed my hand and put her lightsaber back under the pillow. I started to stand, but she didn't release my hand.

"Don't…please don't go," she murmured. She sounded half-asleep. I sat back down, rested my head against the wall, and held her hand. She drifted off to sleep soon after.


	22. Chap 22 LU-SS

"Training time! All the Padawans-Tann, Zett, Worok, and Irka. We should do lightsaber training." Shaak had woken us all at ungodly hours of the morning. We were still in hyperspace. She dragged myself, Luminara, Aayla, and all the Padawans into the makeshift training room Luminara and Master Choi had made.

"Right, let's stretch and warm up," Shaak was saying. I yawned.

"Master?" Zett poked my ribs as I slid down into the splits.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes."

He sighed and settled down into the splits. He could go all the way down. I didn't know what else to expect from him, and he had beaten out anything I had imagined so far.

"Who was your master before me?" I asked as I kicked my hand, level with my face, for the sixth time.

"Master Cin…Drallig," he gasped, having a hard time reaching his hand.

"Okay, that's enough warm up," Shaak said. She whipped out her lightsaber. "Lightsabers out!" My double bladed weapon jumped into my hand in a second. I took up the Jar'Kai single weapon: Double blade stance. Zett's was out in an instant as well and he took up the Ataru stance. It took Irka a moment to unleash my Shoto, and when she did, she clearly had no idea what to do with it. Luminara and Tann stood side-by-side in the Soresu opening. Tann was shaping up quite nicely. Wone was in a sloppy version of the Djem So opening, and Aayla looked like she wanted to close her eyes and rub her forehead.

"Alright," Shaak said, looking over the line. "If you don't mind, Shanti, I'll do some basic Ataru review with Zett if you'll give Shoto basics to Irka." I nodded.

"Aayla, Luminara, you can stick with your own Padawans. Let's get started." I crossed the room to face Irka. I showed her the Soresu opening stance, and a few basic swipes and parries. She was really getting into it, I could tell.

"But I don't want to!" I heard Worok say. Aayla looked like she had a headache. "What's the point of learning to move things with the force when I can just use my lightsaber?!" I sighed. Lucky for me Zett was already past this point.

"Irka, come with me, please." The Mandalorian sheathed the Shoto and followed me with a quizzical look. I walked over to stand by Aayla.

"Why don't I show you what one can do with just 'moving stuff with the force', Padawan?" I looked to Aayla. "If your Master will allow me." Aayla looked like a woman caught in the desert being offered water.

"What do you have in mind?" I dropped my lightsaber on the floor.

"Attack me. With the lightsaber."

She raised her tattooed eyebrow at me, but then lunged. I sidestepped unnaturally fast. She swiped at my feet and I jumped, using the force to reinforce my strength. She tried a downswipe as I landed in a crouch, and I knew this was my chance. The blue blade bore down toward my head and as she leaned forward, I used the force to shove her backward. She shot away from me, losing her grip on her lightsaber. I caught it before it hit the ground and pulled it into my hand with the force.

"Wow! Can I learn how to do that?"

"Of course, Wone." Aayla gave me a thankful smile.

"Let's get back to training, Irka."

"Yes, Master Stefan."


	23. Chap 23 SS-ST

We exited hyperspace with a shudder. It had taken six days-six days!- travelling in hyperspace to reach Maix. It had been so long since I first laid eyes on that eerie green planet, drawn by Shanti's call for help. It didn't look like it changed at all, and the dark essence was the same.

"Where should we land?" Boba asked. Shanti shrugged. She had been very quiet lately. She probably wasn't so happy about returning to her home world.

"Somewhere in here," she said, pointing on a holographical map of the planet. She reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic rectangle with odd markings on it, followed by several pieces of green-tinted paper.

We landed. Shanti was the first to step out. The place where we had landed was completely deserted. We consulted a map and Shanti figured out where we were.

"The closest civilization is a large town less than a mile east of here," she said. She had stuffed the plastic rectangle and the green papers into her backpack.

"What are those things, anyway?" Aayla asked.

"This planet's currency. At least, it was fifteen years ago. Uh, Shaak, Aayla, put up your hoods please. People will not take it well if they find out who you are too…quickly." I pulled my hood up, as did Aayla. Then we started walking. It was humid and hot. Shanti clearly wasn't having much fun, but she wasn't showing any signs of getting sick again.

We made it to a large town in just a few minutes. Shanti asked everyone else to stay at the edge of the woods. She walked into the throng of people. We lost sight of her.

We sat in silence for some time until someone finally decided to voice the concerns I knew everyone felt.

"I am worried about her," Luminara said. She leaned against a tree. "She was afraid to come here. Do you think she will be okay?"

"Think who will be okay? Me?" Shanti had reappeared. She carried three large bags. She placed them down on the mossy ground and reached into the first one, pulling out bundles of clothing.

"Here. Sorry, Luminara, but you have to lose the headdress. No one wears anything like that on this planet." Shanti looked truly apologetic. Luminara picked up the clothes Shanti had given her. A black shirt and black tight pants were the first things I identified. Gray shoes of a very foreign design. And a black scarf…thing. "But," Shanti continued, "If you really want to cover your hair, you can use that scarf. Some people do that. Not many, but some." Luminara shook her head.

"No, it will attract attention. I can go without it." She removed her headdress and placed it in the bag. All the males turned their backs to give her privacy.

"You look lovely," Shanti said.

"How in the name of the Force do you put these on?" Luminara grumbled as she tried to put on the shoes. Shanti bent down to help her, and had them on in a second. As it was, you have to put some kind of cloth cover over your foot _before _the shoe. Odd. Last, Shanti stepped around and braided Luminara's long black hair. Once in a braid, she twisted it into a bun and stuck it in place with a small pin.

"Okay, you're good. Aayla, you're next…"

It took Shanti about an hour and a half to make us all 'presentable' in Maixan society. Aayla and I had concealing makeup and hats.

"What's in the other two bags?" Boba asked.

"This one," Shanti pointed, "is food. And the other is medicine to keep me from dying." Luminara looked taken aback. "If anyone starts speaking to you, say, _'Ya nah oral lus enghish,' _okay? It means 'I don't speak your language.'" We bobbed our heads. And then we started off into the city.

We had been in the city for about ten minutes, no crises so far, when we saw them in the sky and felt their presence.

"Oh no," Aayla said.

"Agreed," Bultar said. Shanti went completely pale.

"What should we do?"

"Evacuate the citizens," I said, taking charge automatically. "We don't have enough power to fight them." I pointed to the seven cruisers, one of which carried the energy of not only Vader, but Sideous. Shanti shuddered.

"I won't let the innocent people on this planet be killed," she said. I touched her shoulder.

"You aren't alone. We are with you, beside you, always."

She gave me a grateful smile.

And then we heard the screams. I almost took out my lightsaber.

"There!" Bultar pointed. A ship had landed without us noticing! How was that possible?

"It doesn't matter," Aayla said, jumping towards the clones. I followed her, losing my hat. People were screaming. Another ship landed, with a smaller ship beside it that was about the size of Slave I. I gulped. Sidious and Vader. Shanti felt it too, because she leapt at the opening door of the smaller ship. Her lightsaber locked with Vader's, and I was fleetingly grateful we had left the Padawans with Master Choi at the cruiser.

Shanti and Vader were talking while they fought. Sidious watched with a half-amused expression. Then he raised his hands and aimed Sith lightning at Shanti. I leapt between them, absorbing the lightning in the palm of my hand.

"It's good to see you," the Sith lord said as he extended his lightsaber. I did the same.

"I cannot say the feeling is mutual."

He lunged at my face before I could even take up the Makashi stance. I jerked backwards and force pushed him away from me. I jumped to my feet and locked sabers with him. We weaved back and forth in a deadly dance. Our sabers clashed, then parted, then clashed and locked again. He aimed for lightning at me. I sent it back at him, not wanting to take the hatred the electric attack carried into my body.

"Your skill with the saber is legendary, Master Ti," he said. "Sad that it will be wasted in the service of fools." He doubled his speed. I picked up the pace.

"No! My Lord!" I heard a scream behind me from a clone. I leaped away from an attack at my face, and saw the most shocking sight I had ever seen. Aayla's saber locked with Vader's, Shanti behind him, and my former apprentice's saber impaled through his chest. His saber fell from his grip. He collapsed. Shanti took a step back and Aayla sheathed her weapon.

And Darth Sideous flew over me, straight at Shanti. He batted Aayla out of the way and shot a torrent of sith lightning, which caught Shanti in the chest. She flew backwards and crashed into a building. She screamed. I rushed to her aide, but Sideous was faster than me. He grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her over me, into his ship. Luminara jumped, beheading a clone she had been trying to avoid killing just a few seconds ago. A force shove pushed her backwards, and the small ship took off.

I turned and ran, the others by my side. We had to get back to the ship. We couldn't let him take Shanti. I wouldn't let her be snatched away from me like this again. No. Not again.


	24. Chap 24 ST-SS

Pain. Brutal pain. I was slammed against a wall by wrinkly but strong hands. The electricity was in me again. Burning. My voice had given out long ago and I could not scream.

Pressure on my chest. On my neck. Electricity. Sudden ending.

I slumped to the ground against the side of the ship. It was small, a little bigger than Slave I. Sideous had jumped into hyperspace before I could recover from the lightning, and then turned and let me have it. I thought I had suffered pain at the hands of Vader. I was wrong.

Vader was dead. Progress, at least…

The electricity was back, coursing through my body. I could feel it in every inch of skin. I could feel those wrinkly hands on my face. I caught a brief wisp of the force, and shoved him away from me. It took everything I had in me to keep standing. My skin was smoking.

"You killed him. Therefore you must take his place as my apprentice. It is that simple, Shanti," the Sith lord said as he approached me. "A female apprentice has advantages over a male apprentice, you know. I think you will be very useful." He unleashed the lightning once again. I thought my vocal cords would break. My skin would catch flame. My head would explode. Or something. I didn't think I could take this much pain.

But nothing happened.

I clutched at the wall, the world was spinning, and everything swayed violently once and then vanished. I was glad I didn't have to hurt anymore.


	25. Chap 25 SS-ST

"How could this happen?" Luminara gasped. We had taken off and were tracking Shanti through the force. We had just locked onto her energy signature when we had all felt horrible pain come from her. Luminara was distraught. We had found out that Sideous's destination was Muunilist. We were following. Not a person on the ship was not worried sick. Boba was wearing a hole in the bottom of the ship as he paced back and forth. Luminara was resting her head against a wall and I suspected she was crying.

I felt sick to my stomach as another wave of pain came from Shanti.

"Master Ti?" I turned when I heard the voice of Zett.

"Yes, Padawan?" It took everything I had to keep my voice steady.

"How much longer until we come out of hyperspace?"

"It will take eight days, Zett." I bit my lip. Shanti would be at the Sith Lord's mercy for eight whole days. She had killed his apprentice. Either he would kill her or try to force her to replace Vader. Probably the second answer. Which meant there was still hope, as long as she could hold on…

_"We are coming, my dear, sweet Shanti. Do not give up!" _I thought, trying to channel the thought to her through the force.

"Hey," Zett said suddenly. "My Master wouldn't want us getting down like this. If we can keep our spirits up, she can draw energy from us. So we should do something fun, and forget she isn't here." He undid the cloth belt of his Maixan clothes, wadded it into a ball, and used his lightsaber to fuse the ends together. "Let's play catch! But one rule. No hands. You can use feet, the Force, tools, but no hands."

"The Padawan has a point," Luminara pointed out, wiping her eyes almost frantically. "Throw it here, please." Zett tossed the ball at her with the force. She caught it delicately on her head, rolled it back and forth, and then ducked to launch it in Fett's general direction. The bounty hunter whipped off his helmet, which he had put back on upon returning to the ship, and caught the ball in that.

"Irka, give er' a shot," he said. Using the helmet like a catapult, he tossed the ball to the Padawan. She caught it with the force. It wobbled in the air for a few moments and then fell to the ground. Irka sighed.

"Let me tell you what you did wrong," I said. "You focused too hard, Padawan. The harder you try, the harder a task becomes." I closed my eyes and pictured the ball in my mind. I pictured it lifting, lifting, and stopping before her face. "Just relax. Try again."

Irka reached out with the force again, took the ball, and asked me to let it go. I did. She closed her eyes. I think she was trying to throw it to one of the guards, because it went in the exact opposite direction and flew at me. I caught it between my montrals with help from the force and rolled it back and forth. Then I lifted it using the force and tossed it in Tann's direction.

We could not forget that Shanti wasn't here, but we distracted ourselves quite nicely. I thought it was a brilliant idea of Zett's, that was for sure. But after a while we got bored. So we exchanged riddles.

"What is more powerful than the Force and more evil than…than the Sith? What do the poor have and the rich need, and if you eat it, you die?" Luminara said. I rubbed my left lekku.

"Nothing," Master Choi said. "Nothing is more powerful than the force, nothing is more evil than the sith, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing, and if you eat nothing, you die." He smiled.

"Correct, Master Choi!"

"Then it is my turn," he said. He thought for a moment, then:

"I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation and I surround every place. What am I?"

"That is easy," I said. "The letter E." Master Choi laughed.

"Yes. Your turn, Master Ti."

I rubbed my lekku again. "At night they come out without being fetched, but by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" That one stumped everyone but Zett, who figured it out in a few minutes.

"Stars," he said. We continued for a while longer, but even that became worn out after time, and by then we were ready to sleep. My sleep was filled with horrific, bloody nightmares I feared were actually true happenings.


	26. Chap 26 ST-SS

My hands are chained to a wall. Hands are on me. They won't get off, won't get away. It won't get out, it won't go away, and it keeps going and going and going, and I'm bleeding, and it's already happened to me before isn't once enough? He isn't listening. He isn't stopping. Why isn't he stopping?

"You can't deny it. They aren't looking for you. You can look with the force, and you won't find your master and your precious Luminara searching for you." He is expecting me to use the force when a ysalamiri perches on a nutrient frame inches from my head. What?

I am coughing up blood. And he is finally stepping away.

"The upside to a female apprentice, my dear Shanti," that man is saying, "Is that you can create an heir much easier. Only a true woman of power can carry a Sith lord to term, and only a very powerful woman can carry more than one. I will be surprised if you survive this pregnancy, my dear." He pulled his cloak up and closed the door to the back room. My legs cannot hold me anymore, and I am dangling by my wrists that are chained to the roof. I am hurting too much to sleep. And they aren't looking for me.

They probably don't care. They are probably still on Maix, or maybe they've left for Xiam already…

_'Shanti, don't you dare start thinking like that,' _I am hearing a voice say. I am taking a deep breath and putting my feet back under me. My wrists will break if I keep that up for much longer.

"You are right, Master Fay," I am saying. "I must keep up hope."

The door is opening again. Master's Fay's presence is vanishing.

The lighting is hurting me again.

"Look for yourself, Shanti," he is saying. The ysalamiri had vanished. "They are playing a game of catch. You see? They don't care about you. They won't come for you." I am shaking my head.

"That isn't true, and I will never let you corrupt me to the dark side, Sith," I am saying, and I am spitting at him. The lighting is moving in me again. My voice is coming back strongly and I am screaming, and he is walking up to me again and I am seeing white skin and I don't want-

And everything is going black. I know it won't last. Soon the black will be gone. I will be defenseless, again. But right now I want to stay in the black.


	27. Shanti's Nightmare

_"Why did you do it, Shanti?"_

_ "How could you?" I heard the voices of Master Choi and Bultar. _

_ "I didn't do it!" I was standing in the Jedi temple. The bodies of Jedi and clones lay everywhere._

_ "You murdered them all!" Bultar said. She lunged at me and I stabbed her. Master Choi looked shocked._

_ "Traitor!" He said, and attacked me. I killed him too._

_ I cut my way through the temple, killing anything alive in my path._

_ "Shanti! Stop!" I heard Shaak's voice. I turned to face her and Luminara. Luminara was crying._

_ "You monster…" she whispered. She took out her lightsaber, and then I had lunged and buried my own weapon into her stomach. Blood gushed and covered me. _

_ "You…" Shaak said as I pushed Luminara's body away. "You will die, right here. Failure. You failed me, your friends, the force, everyone." And then I had been stabbed, and everything was fading away…_


	28. Chap 28 SS-LU

I have never had a worse experience than those first four days in hyperspace, feeling pain from my best friend, the person I loved as a friend, a lover, a fellow Jedi, and yet able to do nothing. Then, in the middle of the fourth day, her energy was suddenly covered. A ysalamiri. Damn Sideous!

We were low on fuel when we finally got out of hyperspace, so we had to stop and replenish the gas tanks. As we were doing so, I itching to land on the planet below and save Shanti, we received a transmission.

From Master T'ra Saa.

"I know of your predicament involving Master Stefan," the older Jedi said as I paced behind Shaak, "And I want you to know that I and Padawan Ahsoka Tano are ready to help."

"Ahsoka survived the purge?" I gasped, temporarily distracted. I ran to stand beside Shaak. Master Saa nodded.

"Yes, she did. I have been caring for her and keeping her training going."

"May I speak to her?" I asked.

"Of course, one moment. Ahsoka!" A small Togruta appeared beside Master Saa in the hologram.

"Master Luminara! You're alive!" I grimaced.

"Yes, thanks to Shanti. Now it's our turn to save her." Ahsoka nodded.

"I can't believe that this had happened…But we will find and save her. I know it."

"It's that never-ending positivity that makes me think of your old master…"I murmured.

"Fuel tanks full, Generals!" A mandalorian guard called.

"Sorry master Saa, Ahsoka, but we have to go. We will meet you on the planet's surface, you will find us."

We finally landed on Muunilist, and this time we had landed the entire cruiser. Leia had been extremely fussy since Shanti had been taken. I think she had bonded to her as a parent, and that was why. Irka simply couldn't seem to please the child.

"I sense them! This way!" Bultar pointed with her lightsaber. I was running alongside Shaak, with Zett behind me. Then I saw a flash of orange and Ahsoka was on my other side.

"It's good to see you again, Master," she said. I noticed that she had grown since I had last seen her. She looked more like an adult now…

"In there!" Shaak pointed. A small metal hut that looked like it went underground. I cut a new door and our force of Jedi stepped inside. Clones were everywhere. At first I had trouble with killing clones, but now I didn't care. All I wanted was Shanti. I had to save her, find her, help her! I knew she was alive, and I was going to see her again and Force damnit, I was going to tell her how I felt.

We found Shanti's covered energy, a small bubble that seemed completely empty, and Sideous's blatantly uncloaked energy easily. It didn't take long to cut through the clones and make it to one final metal door. This one Shaak cut open. The room inside had a large walkway around the rim, which we were on. It was close to the roof. In the middle was the actually room, which was about twenty feet below the walkway. We peered off the edge of the walk, and the sight I saw made my breath catch in my throat.

Shanti's wrists were chained to the ceiling, the chains just the right length so that her toes could barely touch the ground, but her wrists were still probably broken. Her Jedi robes were so tattered and torn they could not be counted as clothes anymore. They revealed burned skin and blood. So much blood. Revulsion overcame me. I jumped down from the walk, followed by several others.

Shaak ran forward and sliced the chains, catching the near-human as she fell. She was not dead, she was unconscious. I released a breath I had not known I was holding.

"Let's get out of here," Bultar called from up above as she killed a clone that attempted to muscle its way into the room. I nodded agreement. Shaak carried Shanti bridal style.

"Not so fast," an elderly voice said from behind us. We spun around.

"You!" I snarled. I forced down my fury. We had Shanti and everything was going to be fine…

"No, everything is not going to be 'fine', Master Luminara," Sideous said. I took a deep breath and recited the Jedi code.

"What do you mean?" Shaak asked. She sounded more indignant than angry.

"Shanti, come here," Sideous said. With her eyes still closed, Shanti rolled out of Shaak's arms and onto the floor. She landed flat on her face with a crunch that made my skin crawl. She stood and walked over to Sideous. I could see the ysalamiri. It was attached to Shanti's hair.

Before I could do anything, Sideous had killed the reptilian creature with his lightsaber, cutting off a chunk of her hair in process. Then he produced Shanti's own lightsaber, and handed it to her.

"Time to wake up," he said. She turned around and opened her eyes.

They were yellow.


	29. Chap 29 LU

_A/N: Warning; Intense chapter ahead._

_And believe it or not, I wrote this _before _the episode Altar of Mortis came out. Then I watched that episode and was kind of creeped out._

* * *

"Shanti!" Shaak gasped. Shanti's lightsabers came out with a hiss. Her mouth had curved into a dark, sadistic smile. She leaped and I barely parried her blow.

"Why did you come?" She hissed at me. Her voice was ragged. "Why did you always treat me like a child, Luminara, who needs rescuing and help? You never took me seriously. Not once." She swung and I jumped backwards.

"Shanti, listen to me," Shaak said. She had put on her 'master' voice, which was a powerful and in control sounding tone that had reassured me many times, but this time she sounded strained. "You are hurt, and you are scared, and this isn't you-" Shanti spun to face her old master, cutting her off.

"But I feel so like myself, _master_,_" _she sneered. Her voice sounded like she had been screaming for hours. "You could never accept me for who I was. You could never accept that I had hate, and love, and motherfucking emotions. Well, I've moved on. I don't need you anymore. I found someone who's okay with who I am." In a flash of blue, she lunged at Shaak. She was fighting faster than usual, in a brutal fashion. I jumped to Shaak's defense, trying to knock Shanti's lightsaber out of her hand.

"See, Luminara? I told you that you treat me like a child." She sounded like an animal. "You think a child's trick like that will work on me? Maybe on a stupid Padawan like Jukassa or that Twi'Lek of yours, but not me."

"Master, don't do this! You can fight it!" Zett called. Shanti didn't even look at him.

"If you had any sense, Padawan of mine, you would get down here this instant and kneel at the feet of Lord Sideous." Zett shuddered.

"You are stronger than him!" I said. "Fight it, Shanti! You are my best friend! I never thought little of you, not once in my life! I-"

"Liar! Liar! You only say that because I have the ability to kill you now!" Her eyes were wild, a light that shook me to my very core dancing in them. Then she turned to face Shaak again.

"Shanti, you are worth more than this," Shaak warned. "I really do not want to hurt you."

"But I do want to hurt you, _Master_," the dark creature in Shanti's body said. "And you never thought I was worth anything. You took me off Maix because of your weak Jedi ideals." She lunged at Shaak, intending to impale her on the end of the lightsaber. Shaak parried the blow.

"I took you off Maix because didn't want you to die!" Shaak said.

"If I kill you here, my master says he'll take me to that horrid planet and let me kill as many people as I want." She sighed like a child offered candy. I felt chilled. How could this have happened?

"Master Stefan! Listen to me!" Ahsoka had jumped down into the middle of the room. She ducked under a vicious attack at her head. "I've been through this! I was kidnapped by…a bad man and he tortured me, and I fell to the dark side. You can come back!" Shanti slapped Ahsoka across the face and grabbed her back lekku. Ahsoka gasped.

"Idealistic child. Do you know what happened to your master?" She asked, raising a blue blade to the young togruta's throat. I couldn't stop shuddering. Ahsoka nodded.

"He fell. I won't let you follow him." She kicked Shanti in the kneecap, which caused her let out a scream of pain. But she did not release Ahsoka.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sideous said. "Would you like a count of all her injuries? Both wrists are broken and the injuries become worse by the moment. Her ankles are broken, too. She is malnourished and dehydrated. She probably also has had at least one concussion."

"Why do you want to serve someone who did this to you?" Bultar called, jumping down to help us.

"Because I deserved it!" She screamed. "I was weak enough to put myself in your service for so long, and I had to be punished to see the truth!" Ahsoka made a small whimpering noise when Shanti's grip on her back head-tail tightened. Then she kicked Ahsoka in the small of her back, yanking on her Head-tail. She moved her hand back and forth. The bone was badly broken, I could sense it.

"I killed Anakin," Shanti said all of a sudden. "Stabbed him right through his heart. Wham!" She made a stabbing motion with her lightsaber, the blue blade burning Ahsoka's lekku. The Padawan looked terrified. I used the force to pull the her away.

"Remember all the fun we used to have?" I asked, pushing Ahsoka behind me. "We would stay up late playing cards with Anakin, and Aayla, and Kit, and Shaak and Master Kenobi would hear us and yell their heads off and then end up joining us?"

"Those times mean nothing to me," Shanti snarled. I refused to be hurt. Shanti had been kicked out of her own body and replaced by a monster. She coiled up like a nexu and flung herself at me. She was fighting with no care for her own life.

I caught her by the shoulders and used the force to shut her lightsaber. I don't know how, but I somehow wrenched it from her grip and it fell to the ground.

"Shanti, I want to tell you something. I love you." I wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other around the base of her neck, and I kissed her.

She stiffened immediately, her hands against my shoulders, and she was trying to push away. I could feel broken bones grinding and shifting, and it make the hairs on my neck stand up, but I didn't let go. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the yellow that had eaten her beautiful moss green. I kept our mouths pressed firmly together, rubbing the back of her head with my hand. She had always liked that.

Suddenly she relaxed. Her arms stopped pushing against me, and went almost limp. I opened my eyes. The yellow was draining away, leaving that green I loved so much. I pulled her close to me, holding her, realizing how long I had been waiting for this moment. The darkness was draining away, leaving Shanti, beaten, abused, and forced to fall to the dark side.

Suddenly she pushed away from me in such a burst I fell over backwards. Sideous had unleashed a bout of force lightning, trying to break us apart. Shanti caught the dark energy in the palm of her hand and sent it flying back. And then she collapsed in pain, screaming. I understood why her voice was so hoarse. I did not think a human being-or a clawdite, or any living creature-could make a sound like that.

"Failure! I have no choice but to kill you now." Sideous unleashed another bout of lightning. I jumped between him and Shanti, catching the light in my saber.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that Shaak was moving, and then a blue lightsaber had impaled Sideous from behind, and she was standing there panting as she kicked his dead body off the saber.

"It's over," Bultar said. I looked down. Shanti had fainted.

"We need to get her medical treatment, now," Master Saa said. Shaak picked her up carefully. I attached her lightsaber to my belt.

"She feels like nothing…" the togruta said in a whisper. We jumped out of the pit, and ran into the open air. We made it to the cruiser in less than a minute. Shaak put Shanti down in the medical room just as Irka came bursting in, holding a sleeping Leia. The baby was handed off to a nurse as Irka and Master Saa looked over Shanti.

"This is really bad…" Irka said. She sounded panicked. "Her wrists and ankles have started healing wrong-Sideous must have sped up the healing with the force-and we're going to have to break them all over again and set them and _then _put her in the tank." She wrung her hands.

"Peace, Irka," Master Saa said. The Mandalorian took a deep breath.

"We need to break the bones now. I can do it." She picked up Shanti's left wrist, feeling around for the break. I grimaced. Then Irka twisted, and Shanti's eyes opened. She screamed. Her voice was so hoarse she sounded like a different person, and it was almost painful to hear. Shaak sat on the other side of the bed, her hand on Shanti's cheek.

"Look at me, Shanti. Keep your eyes on me. Do not look away," she said. I went to crouch beside her. Zett followed me.

"Leave, Padawan," Shaak said as Shanti fell silent. "You do not need to see this. Go find Bultar or Fett." Zett looked at me. I nodded, and he left.

"Other wrist," Irka said. Shanti opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Tears beaded in her eyes.

"Everything is alright, my dear," Shaak said. I noticed that the powerful Jedi master had a single wet streak on the left side of her face. "Look at me. Don't look away."

It only took about ten minutes, but those ten minutes were agony. We found out that all her fingers on her right hand were also broken. How she had put up such a fight when we first found her, not even Master Saa or Shaak could figure out. Her voice had given out, but she listened to Shaak and didn't look away from her former Master. When the last bone was done, Shaak smiled.

"Well done," she said. Shanti made a croaking noise.

"We need to set them now," Irka said. "This won't hurt. I promise."

Setting them was much easier. I soothed her with the force, while Shaak held her face in her hands and whispered gentle words.

"I want to do a few basic health tests now," the Mandalorian doctor said. Shanti nodded weakly.

"Keep your eyes open. Look at me." Shaak was unrelenting. I wondered what kind of purpose Shanti keeping her eyes open would serve.

Irka did a whole bunch of tests, blood tests and bone tests and more tests then I'd ever seen done in my life.

"Now we need to put her in the Bacta tank." Irka and a few nurses placed her carefully on a stretcher and carried her to the tanks. Her eyes were still open, because Shaak kept telling her to keep them that way. As she was lowered into the tank, Shanti gave a weak smile.

"You can close your eyes now, and sleep," Shaak said. She waved her hand, and Shanti's eyelids dropped. Shaak slipped to her knees.

"Luminara…Did you mean what you said?"

"What I said when?"I dropped to my knees beside her. She was looking away from me, into the bacta tank.

"When you told Shanti you loved her." She turned to face me, her eyes half-closed. I could understand why she was so tired. She had just witnessed the only pupil she had ever taken that had lived to reach the rank of Jedi Master fall to the dark side, and then killed a Sith lord. She had an excuse.

"Yes," I said. "But you knew that long before I told anyone. Probably before I did."

"I also know she feels the same, but she does not-did not-know your feelings. That is what brought her back to the light." I closed my eyes. I was exhausted, too.

"If I may ask, Shaak, why did you make her keep her eyes open?"

"It is a safety precaution for Jedi who…who fall to the dark side and later return to the light. If they close their eyes and do not go to sleep within a few seconds, their fear can come over them in the dark, and that is very dangerous. Falling asleep in fear brings nightmares, always. That is why I put her to sleep with the force while she smiled." Shaak rested her forehead against the bottom of the bacta tank, the faint blue light emitting from it illuminating her features. "I will not ever let anything happen to her ever again…I cannot believe I let anything happen this time…" her eyes closed.

"But she is safe now, and that is all that matters, right?" I said. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"True…" her voice trailed off. Then the door flew open so hard it almost came off its hinges. Aayla, Boba, and Tann came running in. They had stayed behind with the ship, missing the terrible events that had taken place.

"Is she okay?" Aayla demanded.

"She will be," Shaak murmured. Her eyes were closed. Aayla turned to me.

"What happened?" She demanded. I covered my face with my hands.

"Aayla, please don't make me think about it right now…" The Twi'Lek grumbled.

"No, I need to know, Luminara!" Boba and Tann nodded in agreement. I took a ragged breath.

"I will explain, Master Unduli. Do not trouble yourself." Master Saa and Ahsoka had come in. Ahsoka had a bandage wrapped around her head-tail.

"Is she going to be okay?" The young togruta asked, looking very concerned.

"Yes, but it will take some time," Irka replied. She closed the door to the Bacta room after the entire Jedi crew of the ship had entered, as well as a few nurses and Fett. The room felt pretty cramped. Master Saa took about five minutes to explain everything in detail. I couldn't listen. It hurt too much to think about.

"I have some bad news concerning her health," Irka spoke up, breaking the silence that had followed Master Saa's explanation. My head snapped up. I shook Shaak's shoulder.

"Wake up! Doctor Irka has something to say!" Shaak's eyes were open in a moment.

"What is it?!" she demanded. Irka sat down on a bench, resting her elbows against her knees, and dropped a datapad on the ground.

"She will make a full recovery with minimal aftermath. She will have a large scar on her lower back which may hinder physical feeling in that area, and a small loss of flexibility in her left wrist, but that's about it."

"So what's the problem?" Boba demanded. Irka looked at the floor. A long silence ensued.

"She is pregnant with triplets," she said at last. "Her injuries show signs of…of rape."

The room became completely silent. My head was roaring.

"WHAT?" Shaak boomed. "What did you just say?!" She leapt to her feet, awake and aware in an instant. Her eyes flashed. Shaak's anger was louder than thunder, brighter than lightning, and darker than the dark side itself. Irka held up her hands and shrunk back, looking scared for her life.

"I'm just the messenger! Don't shoot me!" Shaak spun around to face the tank where Shanti floated. I reached out with the force alongside her. Three very small lives dwelled within her body.

"I would offer an abortion, but in this case, with her current injuries, it has a 95% chance of killing both her and the children. If we wait until she heals, the babies will be too old and it would be impossible to perform humanely. My hands are tied." Irka touched the hilt of her Shoto-no. Shanti's Shoto.

"How could I let this happen?" Shaak said, her voice thin. She pressed her hands against the glass, looking at the floating body of the one she loved like a daughter inside. Tears trickled out of closed eyes. Her hands clenched slowly into fists. Then she dropped her head almost to her chest. She slid onto her knees and sat beside the tank. I joined her.

"We cannot let this destroy us. She needs to wake up to a supportive environment." I touched her shoulder. Shaak said nothing. I closed my eyes, and the world suddenly blacked out.


	30. Shanti's Coma Dream

_I didn't know where I was when I came to. Everything was dark. I floated on my back, not really feeling anything. _

_ 'Shanti, open your eyes,' a gentle voice said. I could not tell if they were open or closed, it looked the same. But when I blinked, a golden light appeared above me. Master Fay knelt at my side, her hand on my face. _

_ I remembered. I remembered the lightning. The pressure. The pain. Oh God, the pain. I sat up, almost knocking Master Fay over. _

_ "Master Fay, how…why did I…" I looked at my hands. They looked like they always did. "I am such a failure…I shouldn't be alive…" I dropped my hands into my lap. Master Fay grabbed my face between her hands and made me look at her._

_ "Any Jedi would have done the exact same thing in your position," she said firmly. "Do _not_ start your self-deprecating. Only six Jedi in the history of the order who had been forced to the dark side by torture have returned to the light side still sane. That number is about to become seven. And they will welcome you back to them with open arms." _

_ "But…I said horrible things and I tried to kill them, and Ahsoka…" _

_ "They hold nothing against you, and everything against Sideous. You cannot blame yourself. You have to focus on the future, now that you know Luminara feels the same way you do, and now that three tiny creatures are growing inside of you."_

_ I touched my stomach. Inside I could feel three new energies, tiny, but still there. "I can't believe…this is happening…I'm not even twenty-five yet…" Master Fay smiled. _

_ "You are not alone, Shanti. You have Shaak Ti, and Luminara, and every being on that cruiser. You could also count Satine." She touched the mark on my forehead. "And me. I am with you, always, even when you can't hear or feel me. I chose you for a reason, and it is not because you are weak."_

_ The floor dropped out from under me, and I fell, and fell, and fell…_


	31. Chap 31 SS-ST

"Shanti's awake!" Irka said as she burst into the room. Everyone jumped. I was on my feet in an instant, wondering why I had not sensed her. I had probably been so involved in my discussion with Fett and Luminara I had forgotten to look around me. But that did not matter. I rushed down the corridor, jumped down a flight of steps, and was the first to the medical room. I flung the door open with the force and rushed inside.

It had been almost a week-five days-since we had rescued Shanti, and she seemed to have fallen into some kind of coma. Her mind was so far away none of us could reach her. But it seemed she had woken on her own.

She sat on the bench beside the bacta tank, wearing a white cotton robe. She was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her gaze on the floor. Her skin was usually tanned, but she was pale now. But her skin didn't really matter to me. She was alive.

"Hi…Master…" she said without looking up. I sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her close. In the doorway, Bultar, Luminara, Ahsoka, and Zett had appeared. Master Saa was behind them.

"I am so glad to see you awake and alive," I said. She pushed me away gently.

"Why, Master?" She looked up but did not meet my eyes. I sensed a horrible guilt from her. "I did that…all of that….and you're happy to see me?"

"Of course. It was not you who attacked us, Shanti, it was an impostor Sideous put in your body. You must not blame yourself." Luminara grabbed her chin and made her look her in the eye.

"Master Luminara is right, Master Stefan," Ahsoka said. Shanti looked at her, saw the bandages on her lekku, and dropped her head into her hands.

"Ahsoka…I am so, so sorry."

"Master, with all due respect, I've been through much worse than anything you can dish out. That was a walk in the park."

Shanti smiled faintly, still examining the dusty floor. "I don't deserve friends like you."

"Well, you don't have friends like us," Bultar said. "You have _family _like us." Shanti's head snapped up. Force, she looked terrible. Her eyes were sunken and her hands thin.

"She is right," Luminara agreed as she sat down on Shanti's other side. Shanti at last made eye contact. "We are all a family here, the last of the Jedi. We stick together." Luminara pulled her into an embrace, and Shanti rested her head against her shoulder.

"We would like to know what exactly Sideous did to you during those eight days in hyperspace, Master Stefan," Master Saa said. Shanti lifted her head and then dipped it.

"Master Saa, it's good to see you."

"And I you, young one." Master Saa smiled. Shanti bit her lip.

"I..I sort of lost track of time on that ship…" I took her hands in mine. I got the distinct feeling I should hold them gently, or they might break.

"Do not push yourself too hard to remember. Just…" I breathed deeply, "Just start at the beginning."

"Alright, Master…" I sighed. We were back to me being 'Master' again. I wished that she could see that we were equals…

"He knocked me into a wall when we first got on the ship. I was dazed for a moment and he used that chance to take my lightsaber," she began. "We had brief force fight and threw whatever we could get at each other." She paused to give a dry, wry smile. "He won. After that things got really fuzzy. I remember lightning…it was everywhere…" she closed her eyes, the smile having already turned into a frown. Luminara rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Everything hurt. He had a…some kind of blunt metal blade…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "Maybe a very dull vibroblade. He kept hitting me with it." Her hands went unconsciously to protect her chest. "It was half…h-half cutting and half bludgeoning…He didn't give me any food and I think I got water twice…" I squeezed her hands.

"You are doing very well, Master Stefan," Master Saa said. "Continue, please."

"I started blacking out after about two days…I think it was two days, anyway…Every time I blacked out I would have nightmares, mostly about me going to the Temple and…" she was crying. Luminara wiped her tears away with her thumbs. Shanti took a deep, ragged breath. "…and slaughtering all the Jedi like Vader did. I always ended up meeting Master Ti and Luminara after I'd killed hundreds of Jedi. One of them would call me a traitor and say some…some mean things, and I'd kill whichever one it was, and then whoever was left would kill me." Luminara touched her cheek.

"Oh, Shanti," she murmured.

"I think it was about five days in I stopped hearing Master Fay. She was keeping me sane. That was when he brought in the ysalamiri. It did mean he couldn't strangle me or shock me without removing it, though. That was when he started with my hands…" She raised the hands in question, the bones healed and the muscles strong again. "I think it was the sixth day that he…" she bit her lip. Luminara looked her in the eye.

"When he raped you?" She nodded. She looked down.

"He said he knew he was going to die soon…and he wanted an heir. He said that I was unlikely to survive…he also said there was more than…more than one child." Luminara stroked her hair.

"After the first time...he did it…I started being unable to tell my nightmares and the truth apart. When you found me I believed I really had destroyed the temple instead of Vader." She rubbed the sides of her face. "I thought you were there to kill me."

"Excellent job, Master Stefan," Master Saa said. Her smile was warm. "Now, we would like to hear your feelings about Master Unduli." Shanti's eyes went wide and her gaze dropped to the floor.

"You are not in any trouble," I said firmly. "You know that attachments are no longer forbidden, and we have seen in person that attachments can do good things as well as bad. If it wasn't for the way you both feel, who knows…what could have happened." I rubbed my lekku.

"I…I have been in love with Luminara since we first met," Shanti admitted. "On my home planet people who fell in love with those of the same gender were put to death…so it didn't feel right to me, but the feeling just didn't go away, and finally I decided I would just live with it."

"Why would they kill homosexuals?" Ahsoka wondered aloud.

"My people thought it was a disease," Shanti said. "A really bad one, like the black plague or something."

"My feelings are the same," Luminara said, looking at the floor. She was nervous.

"Thank you…" Shanti said. She grabbed Luminara's hand in hers and twined their fingers together. "You saved me…I can't thank you enough." Luminara smiled, looking up.

"I will never let anyone hurt you."

Shanti gasped.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

"Today! You said I was on that ship for eight days!?"

"Yes…" I said.

"That makes today October 11th, the day before the people of Maix needed help!" I grabbed my forehead.

"Well, we can't do anything about that right now, but we can jump back into hyperspace and try to get there in time," Zett suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Shanti said.

"And now, Shanti needs to get some sleep, if you don't mind." Irka stood. She was shaking. I nodded and stood up. Luminara followed me, but Shanti grabbed her hand.

"Would you…stay with me?" She asked quietly. Luminara nodded. I smiled at her.

"We all love and support you, Shanti. You are never alone, ever." I touched her shoulder, then leaned over to Luminara and whispered in her ear.

"Be sure that she does not feel alone." I allowed the others to pass before me through the door, and then waved it shut with the force. I walked to my room, every step making reality seem harsher. When I made it to my quarters, I closed the door and sank to the floor. Tears ran down my face as I remembered the tiny girl I had found on that disgusting planet. I remembered how hard I had worked to let her fit in at the temple, and to make her feel safe. I failed the first time when I allowed her to be taken as a slave. I failed the second when I allowed her to be forced to the dark side. But was not too late to make things right.


	32. Chap 32 ST-LU

"Luminara?" I heard a quiet voice whisper.

"Yes?" I answered quietly.

"Why do people fall to the dark side?" Shanti asked. I stroked her hair, searching inside me for an answer, because I couldn't think of one.

"I do not know," I said after a moment. "You could call the dark side a phenomenon that occurs when a sentient being who can feel the living force within themselves falls into despair." It was so dark, I felt rather than saw her raise her head off my lap.

"But what about Dooku, and Sideous? They didn't have any despair." I squeezed her hand.

"Yes, but they did have hate. Hate and despair come hand in hand, even if it is not obvious. You cannot have one without the other. However, one tends to be more dominant depending on the person. And there are differences between someone dominated by hate, and someone dominated by despair."

"They're both horrible emotions," she said. Her hand was shaking. "Despair reminds me of this one substance there is on Maix, in the oceans. If you're swimming and you get into a patch of it, you can't get away and the harder you try, the harder it holds onto you. If you try to hard it starts tearing you to pieces. Hatred is a worm with teeth of fire. It eats you from the inside out and destroys you, and everything you love." Something wet dropped onto our joined hands. "They are a cold fire and a huge wave that take you and change the way you see everything." Another wet drop hit my hand. "They make the horrible things you think, and do, seem justified, and even right. I can't hate the Sith. I understand what Master Fay was saying all this time now." I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Master Fay used to say all the time that the people we see as evil deserve sympathy. I didn't understand until I found myself in their shoes. Hate and despair control you completely. When something like that happens…" She broke off. My eyes were adjusting and I could see her face very faintly. Her smooth cheeks glistened with tears. "When something like that happens, your life is out of your hands. Everything is." Her voice had grown soft and was barely above a whisper. I felt around until I found her cheek in the dark. It was wet.

"I do love you," I said quietly. Her hands had been calloused and strong before, but now they felt like they would break if I squeezed her hand too hard.

"I love you too," she murmured. "I understand how attachments can be a weakness. It was, in part, the thought of you shunning me that made everything more painful." Her hand curled tighter around mine. "But I don't care."

"I am glad."

"I have a strange feeling…you told me that Master Ti killed him…" the frail weight of her head returned to my shoulder. "…but I don't feel like he is gone." I kissed the palm of her hand.

"No matter what, if he is dead or not, he will never hurt you ever again." I smiled, even though she could not see my face. "And I believe he is most certainly dead. Also, it makes Shaak crazy when you call her 'master'." I heard a faint chuckle.

"I just…she is so much stronger, and wiser, and more…more Jedi-like than I am." I shook my head.

"You will never believe in yourself, will you?" There was a pause, and then she said softly:

"Probably not."

"Could you explain why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I always fall short." I rubbed my head.

"No, you're a perfectionist. No one is perfect. Not me, not you, not Shaak, not Master Fay, or even Master Yoda."

"I don't know how to respond to that…" she murmured. I squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to." She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been talking more and more like me lately…when I first met you, you never abbreviated your words. Now you're doing it more often." I cocked an eyebrow, remembered she couldn't see it, and asked,

"Abbreviating in what way?"

"Saying 'Don't' instead of 'Do not' and 'Isn't' instead of 'Is not'." Had I been doing that?

"I didn't notice."

"You did it again!" She laughed. She was starting to sound a little hoarse.

"Maybe you should rest your voice, Shanti," I suggested.

"Maybe I should." I heard a rustle of sheets and imagined she probably had lain down.

"Would you like for me to stay?"

"You must be tired. You should get some sleep." I was tired. But I remembered what Shaak had said about not leaving her alone.

"No, I am not tired. I'll stay." I blinked. I would stay awake.

"Silly girl. I can feel it. You can't fool me." I could almost feel the warm smile. "If you're really that worried about me, you can go get Master Ti. I can sense she is still awake."

"I will do that, then, because I do not want you to be afraid." I stood up. I did not want to leave her alone, but I knew I could not take care of her without taking care of myself as well.

I raised my hand and knocked gently against the metal of Shaak's door. I heard a shuffling inside, and then the door opened. The togrutian Jedi master donned a brown shirt and red baggy pants. Her headdress was gone. I had never, not once, seen her in anything but her Jedi robes and her akul-tooth headdress. At first I did not recognize her. Then she smiled and I knew I had the right person, aside from the fact that only other togruta on this ship was Ahsoka, who looked completely different.

"Good…eh…I suppose it is morning now, so good morning, Luminara. What brings you here at this, as Shanti would say, ungodly hour?"

"I need to sleep, but…I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone. I was wondering if-"

"I would stay with her?" She interrupted. I nodded. She smiled.

"Of course. You should sleep." She touched my shoulder. I nodded, the feeling of exhaustion overcoming me in an abrupt rush. I really did need sleep.


	33. Chap 33 LU-ST

"Master? Is that you?" A soft voice asked as I stepped into Shanti's room. I sighed.

"No."

Silence. I sat down by her bed. A hand reached up blindly and grabbed my left lekku.

"It is you!" Shanti said, her voice caught between half-asleep and accusatory.

"It's Shaak Ti, not 'Master'," I said. She laughed, and in the faint light I saw her sit up and lean against the wall.

"You're never let that go, will you?" I shook my head.

"No."

"I'll do my best…Shaak."

A smile escaped from my mouth, along with a small laugh.

"I was talking with Luminara…" her tone had changed. She sounded much more serious now. "I was wondering why the dark side exists."

"No one really knows where the dark side comes from. Would you like my best guess?" I asked. She always did ask the best questions.

"Yes, please."

"The dark side is not a physical place, or an illness. It is more like…" I bit my lip, my teeth coming close to piercing the skin. "It is a place inside a creature's head, where everything bad, or evil, resides. Every sentient being has a place like this because every sentient being has fears, and things they hate. Usually these things keep to themselves, but sometimes all the ugly things start piling up and they fall out of the little place where they are supposed to stay."

"That makes a lot of sense," Shanti said. "So it's that piling up that causes someone to fall?"

"That is my theory, yes. What do you think?" In the dark, I could see her shrug.

"I don't really know. Luminara called it a phenomenon that occurred when a being who could feel the force allowed despair to take over, or something like that. But going by your theory or hers, how could an entire planet fall into the dark?"

"What are planets made up of?" I asked. It felt unusually relaxing to be back in the role of a teacher, even though I had been insisting she call me by my first name. I am an odd creature.

"Of rock, mostly, or ice," she said, "Plants and other organic vegetation. Waste."

"Plants are capable of feeling the force, as are living beings, of course," I started, "But of course, a large chunk of ice or rock in the middle of space cannot feel the force. So for an actual planet to fall is impossible. Corruption always starts with the sentient beings, if there are any, on a planet. It moves on to animals and creatures that are not self-aware next, and finally, vegetation. If a planet's vegetation reeks of the dark side, it is no place for a lone Jedi. Fallen planets are uncommon."

"Is Maix a fallen planet?" At last, the question she had _really _wanted me to answer.

"I did not classify it to the Jedi council as fallen, just as chronically polluted. But it highly possible that if we were to analyze the plant life on Maix, we would find it does fall into the category of a fallen planet. I cannot say for certain, and only time will tell."

"Thank you, Ma-Shaak. I was just thinking about where the base issue at Maix is…" her facial expression twisted. "_Is _it in the plants?"

I almost laughed. "I do not know, Shanti. The base of the problem in most fallen planets is usually the sentient beings, because they are the only ones that are intentionally destructive and malicious. From what I saw on Maix…" I bit my lower lip. "It is the humans who keep the planet in the state it is in."

"That's the truth," Shanti said. She sounded sad, just a little. "I don't even know what my home planet is. I know it says 'Maix' in my file, but that isn't really a 'home' planet. More like 'the planet where I was born'. Am I making any sense?"

"Perfect sense," I answered. "I suppose most Jedi are lucky. They usually have a supportive family on a nice home planet somewhere. Luminara's family has been extremely helpful to her in the past, as has my own family. Of course, we are dead to them."

"Shaak! You're bleeding! A hand suddenly grabbed my face. I pulled her fragile appendage away and touched my face. My lip was bleeding. I was still biting it.

"I did not notice I was still biting it…" I tasted blood. Shanti handed me a tissue.

"Be more careful," she scolded gently. I dabbed away the blood on my chin and gave her a wry look.

"I am the one who should be saying that to you."

She looked at her hands. "Yeah…I should be more careful, shouldn't I?" I wiped my pale orange blood off my hands and touched her shoulder.

"I was jesting with you, Shanti," I said. Now she was biting her lip.

"But it's true. I could have gotten everyone killed by Sideous…"

"You have to stop being so hard on yourself. I know I am not the only one to saw this to you, but it is far from your fault. What happened was the will of the force. If it was not meant to happen, it would not have. You need to understand that, and be gentle with yourself."

Her face was still pointed away from me. "You're the third person to say that just today…Luminara was first, and then Boba."

I tried to picture the bounty hunter giving wisdom to a Jedi and nearly burst into laughter. "Well, he might be less force sensitive than a chunk of ice, but at least he has a brain!" Shanti raised her eye brows as she turned to face me again.

"I think I'm going to lay down and try to sleep," she said. I touched my hand down her arm to rest on her own pale hand.

"Alright. I'll be right here if you need me."


	34. Chap 34 ST-SS

"We're coming out of hyperspace!" Boba said as he burst into my room. I had been reading a book I found under the bed in my room. The book was in a language that was almost identical to basic, aside from a few words. It had me captivated almost as much as the plotline.

"Is it just me, or was this time faster than the last time?" I rubbed my eyes. It had taken us a day to get to Maix from Muunilist? Really?

"No," he said as she shook his head. "This time was longer, actually. You were out cold in that tank for five days." I stood up slowly. I stumbled a little as I stepped over the door frame, and he caught me. I guess my version of 'slowly standing up' isn't slow enough for my body.

"Thanks," I said as the bounty hunter set me back on my feet.

"No problem."

We walked slowly up to the bridge. Slowly, because Master Saa and Irka had demanded I take it easy. I didn't think I was that badly hurt…but it must have been worse than I thought, for everyone to be so concerned. When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't see any scars or bruises. There was one burn scar on my back, but I didn't notice anything else. According to Irka, all three children were healthy. So why?

"Shanti, glad you could make it," Aayla said offhandedly as she looked at the planet below. "Are you sure about this? Before, it was alright because you were strong and healthy, but now…"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm not dying! Why is everyone so worried about me?"

"There has been very few pregnant Jedi in the history of the order," Master Saa said. I jumped. When had she gotten there?

"H-hi, Master Saa."

"Almost no Jedi, even the healers, know how to deal with a pregnancy. It's to be expected." She gave a short laugh. "It's just the lack of experience. Do not let it trouble you."

"For the record," Master Choi said as he came onto the bridge with Master Ti, "You were injured very badly when we found you. I think we are justified in being a little bit cautious."

"Master Tsui is right. So is Master Saa." Master Ti put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, Master. I understand where you're coming from." Master Ti rolled her eyes.

"For the tenth time, you can call me Shaak." I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry…it just feels so wrong of me to-"

"Ignore that feeling. It is not important." I half-laughed. She could be so blunt sometimes, and other times so cryptic I got a headache.

"How are you feeling?" Luminara asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good. Thanks. How about you?" The polite response jumped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I am fine, thank you." A small smile graced her dark, tattooed lips as she laughed.

"So what now?" I asked, sitting down on a chair.

"We land on Maix and try to figure out what the issue is. But you are staying on the cruiser." My head snapped over to look at Master Choi. Mast-Shaak nodded.

"I know you will not like it, but you need to stay here. The Mandalorians are staying here with you. Do not argue." I sighed.

"Also, we have the issue of Zett. He is your Padawan, but we do not know how much longer you will be able to train him." A slight prick of anger popped up in me as I met dark eyes.

"I'm not out of commission yet, Bultar. You don't have to worry so much about me! I've been pregnant for-well, I actually don't know." That realization, along with the one that said I no idea what day it was, took a lot of the fire out of my disagreement. "But I know it hadn't been very long!"

"Bultar, the issue of Padawan Jukassa is for his master to deal with. And Shanti, you may fight it and not like it as much as you wish, but you are staying."

"I can't stay though! Who's going to translate for you?"

Shaak smirked. "We found an old C3-PO droid that could translate the book you bought the last time we were at Maix, as well as the labels on the food."

I didn't know whether to pout or gasp, so I settled for a combination of both that probably looked more angry than anything else. "Show me this droid." Ahsoka stood and left the room. I looked at the ground.

"You do not have to push yourself," Luminara said. "You deserve a little time off."

"Here he is!" Ahsoka said, dragging in a C3-PO droid that looked around fifty light-years old.

"We found him in the bottom of the cruiser," Ahsoka explained. "Actually, Zett found him."

I started speaking to the droid in my native language, first demanding that it translate my words into Galactic basic.

"The purple cat jumped over the white lake and fell on top of the Nighthorse without shoes," the droid said. "I wish that you people wouldn't treat me like I'm going to break." I sighed.

"Well? Is that what you said?" Shaak pressed. I nodded. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Shanti. Do not worry yourself. We will be fine."

"Can I at least give you a tip?"

"Why not?" Shaak shrugged.

"Don't be too abrupt. This planet takes paranoia to the next level."

Shaak nodded. "Thank you. We will take that into consideration."

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Master?" Zett asked.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"Am I staying or going?" I looked to Shaak.

"You are his master. The choice is yours."

"If you want to stay, Zett, then stay. If you want to go, then stick close to Master Ti-I mean Shaak." The aforementioned Jedi master chuckled.

"Come with us, Zett!" Ahsoka said, sliding up to him and putting an arm around his shoulder. He jumped.

"Wha-why?" He asked. He was blushing.

"Because we all enjoy your company so much, Zett!" His blush increased. She clearly had no idea what was going through his mind. I couldn't help it anymore and almost fell from my chair in a hysterical fit of amusement. After a moment, Shaak, Luminara, and Master Choi joined me in laughter. Bultar turned away muttering about immaturity and Aayla, who hadn't been paying attention, jumped. Zett turned even darker red, while Ahsoka's skin turned a few shades paler.

"What's so funny?" Both Padawans demanded in the same breath.

"No…nothing, Padawans," Shaak gasped in between gasps of laughter. Zett looked at the floor. His ears were red, and that only made me laugh harder. At last we got ourselves under control.

"Uh…I'll go, then," Zett said. This time I bit my tongue. He would only be more embarrassed if his master fell into yet another bout of hysterical laughter.

"That's fine," I said. He gave me a look that said he knew I was holding in laughter. "Have fun, Zett," I added. He blushed again. Shaak caught her giggles in her hand.

"May I suggest we stop embarrassing Padawan Jukassa and start landing on the planet?" Bultar snapped. Maybe this was why I hadn't socialized with her much before now, because she was strict and boring.

"She has a point," Aayla said. "We should land now." I leaned my head against the wall as the ship was landed.

"In case someone did not know, Shanti is in charge," Shaak said as she started to leave the bridge. Luminara rushed over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which drew many gases to me as they left the bridge. I waved after them and put my head against the wall again. I didn't feel like walking back down to my room to get my book. I put my hand on my stomach and tried to feel for the lives I knew were there.

I found energy, but it was so small. I frowned. It wasn't big enough to stop me from going on missions.

"You need anything?" I jumped when I heard Irka's voice. "You were staring at your belly and frowning. I thought you might need some help." I shook my head.

"I was just wondering if my being pregnant is really what's impeding me going with them, or if it's something else," I explained. She shrugged.

"You aren't indestructible. You were hurt pretty badly…you could have easily died had you not been treated. I think that fact shook Master Unduli and Master Ti pretty badly. With respect, you weren't there to see yourself. It was…" she bit her lip as she searched for an adjective. "…scary. If I were in charge like Master Ti is, I would make you stay." I wrung my hands. She smiled.

"I suppose you could give me some Shoto training, if you want to do something. As long as you don't do any intense acrobatics or waist twists." I nodded vigorously.

"That would be great. I'll die of boredom otherwise." I jumped to my feet.

"Soresu and Shoto's just don't mix very well," I said as we entered the training room, "So I think I may teach you basic Makashi. I am far from a Makashi master, but as soon as you have the basics of the Shoto understood, Mas-Shaak can teach you. Unlike me, she is a Makashi master."

I showed her the opening for Makashi.

"Why don't Shotos and Soresu mix?" The Mandalorian asked after a moment.

"Well," I said, sheathing my blade, "Soresu is a technique that utilizes the blade's width and focuses on deflecting blaster bolts. It also utilizes a lot of long, sweeping motions. Shoto's are less than half the length of a normal blade. It's very difficult to make long sweeping motions and utilize the width of such a small blade. It's still possible to fight an opponent with a blaster armed with only a Shoto, but it takes a very different style of combat. I never had to worry about that since I was fortunate to never lose my lightsaber. However, I didn't know that, so I did prepare for such an event."

"Wow…" Irka mumbled, rubbing her head. "You think ahead how many lightyears?"

I chuckled. "Only a few. Now, when deflecting blaster bolts with a Shoto, the user has to be much more efficient with their movements than if they used a lightsaber. You will need to work on extending your arms in order to get the reach that most lightsaber users enjoy. Luminara taught me flexibility when I was quite young, and it made using that very weapon so much easier, I can't even tell you." I stretched out my arms.

"Do you think she would help me with that?" Irka asked.

"Of course she would. You just need to ask her politely. I want you to practice parry eight. Do you remember that one?"

"Yes." She unsheathed the weapon and slid smoothly into parry eight. "I have a question…"

"Yes?" I asked, take out my lightsaber and unsheathing one of the sides to take up the position myself. "You really do need help with flexibility."

She smiled wryly. "I was just wondering…how long have you and Master Unduli been…uh…"

"Together?" I answered for her.

"Yeah."

"I don't even know how to answer that question. We've liked each other for a long time, but we only started…dating, I guess, a few days ago. You heard about..."

"Yeah, I heard about that whole mess. I'm glad everything turned out alright." She smiled faintly. And then she sheathed the Shoto. "Master Stefan," she said. I raised a brow, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes?"

"Could you show me…what a real Jedi can do? I've never gotten to see you fight. I want to know…what I could when I'm finished with my training." She looked down and fidgeted. I smiled. I had wanted the exact same thing from Shaak when she first became my master.

"Of course I can. What did you have in mind?" She squeezed her middle finger between the opposite hand's thumb and forefinger.

"I was kind of hoping you could show me lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, but no other Jedi is here, so maybe you could show me with those blaster bot things?" She pointed. I shrugged.

"I have a different idea. Every Jedi has a morning exercise routine that they do after they wake. I could show you mine." I picked up a pair of empty bottles of water. While I was on Maix I had bought filtered bottled water and drunk it all. I didn't miss many things about that planet, but the filtered water was among the few.

"What are those for?" She asked. I ignored her. I sat the water bottles down on the ground in front of me, then dropped and folded my legs. Irka had fallen silent. Then I heard a scuffing sound in the direction of the doorway, followed by a polite cough. My eyes opened. Boba stood in the doorway.

"Mind if I watch?" he asked, taking off his helmet. I shrugged.

"You can watch, sure. Now you both need to be quiet." I closed my eyes again, resting my hands on my knees and calling the force around me. I relaxed.

Then I sprung to my feet, jumping so high I could almost complete a flip before landing in a summersault. My lightsaber sprung into my hand and both blades were visible barely seconds after I hit the ground.

I let my mind wander as I went through the motions that were as natural as breathing. Sometimes I did this with Ma-Shaak and Luminara, and that was the best feeling in the world, but doing your morning routine is always calming. I always ended it by throwing something with the force against the ground, crushing it flat. This time I, instead of just crushing them, I lifted both water bottles into the air and cut them in half with a single strike before forcing them against the ground. My arms whipped around my body as I finished. I spun around and sheathed my lightsaber.

"…" Boba's face bore an expression somewhere between shock, respect, and admiration. Irka's mouth was hanging open.

"If you think that's something, you should see when Shaak, Luminara, and I all do our routines together. That's a spectacle."

"I want to see it," Boba said immediately.

"If they want, you can ask them when they get back," I answered absently, wiping my face with a towel. He smiled faintly.

"I think I'll do that. You hungry?" I was surprised at the bounty hunters sudden compassion.

"Yeah."

"Well, come eat with us then."

"I'd be honored to."


	35. Chap 35 SS-ST

"Alright," I said to the droid. "Tell them that we will go get her." The droid translated, and the human dipped his head. I turned and gestured for the others to follow me. It had turned out that the protocol droid's translation had not been as accurate as we thought. However, we had managed to get across the fact that we came in peace and had a friend who spoke their language.

"Leader Gari Lellis says he will remain here and await for your to arrival," the droid translated. It had been translating directly, which proved to be an issue. I nodded. Their leader was a massive human, both in height and width, with thick, jet black hair and rough skin that looked like it was falling off in flakes. His arms were longer and thinner than most humans. His eyes were a bright blue, but were small and squinty and darted back and forth like a caged animal. He smelled strange.

"Tell him that we will return soon." The droid did so, and we turned to go back to the cruiser.

"That went rather well," Luminara remarked as we went back into the forest. "At first I thought he was going to be hostile, but humans on this planet react oddly."

I nodded. "Shanti was the same way when I first found her."

"How did you deal with the language issue?" Master Choi asked.

"I learned the basics of her language by watching Maix, but she picked up on galactic basic so fast I never spoke it to her more than a few times. I think her species has adapted to being able to speak so many languages because they speak so many on their home planet. I remember, when I was here fifteen years ago, I counted at least seventeen major languages. Shanti could speak five of them, I believe." I lifted my shoulders.

"Strange for one planet to have that many languages," Zett muttered.

"Sloppy," Ahsoka agreed. "And confusing."

We arrived at the clearing where the cruiser was landed. I knocked on the door and a tall Mandalorian answered.

"Oh, you're back," he said.

"Just for a moment," I said. "Can you call Shanti for me?"

"Yes ma'am. Just a moment." He vanished back inside the cruiser.

"I had been hoping Master could take this day off, but I guess that isn't going to happen," Zett said. "She's been tired." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have no choice."

"You guys missed me too much, didn't you?" Shanti's proclaimed as she stepped out of the cruiser. She was smiling thinly.

"It turns out the droid isn't very accurate. We need your help," Luminara said.

"Hah! I knew you would. I'll come." She slid off the walkway and landed on her feet on the soft ground. Above us, the sky roiled with different shades of green and gray. She sniffed.

"We can take you to meet the…uh…the leader of Maix," I said. I could not remember the exact title. She laughed.

"It has a single leader? No way. You probably met the _Mariki_ of the _Stateueios Ismudoi_. The best translation would probably be the Governor of the Unified Territories. Fifteen years ago the Unified Territories were the largest world power. We abbreviated it to the _Sta'Ismoi._"

"Were you born in the Unified Territories?" Luminara asked. Shanti shrugged.

"I have no idea _where _I was born, exactly. However, I grew up right on the border between the _Sta'Ismoi _and the _Hjikyn_, which is a lot like a miniature Tatooine, in those who live there and in the climate." She ducked under a low hanging branch clinging barely to the trunk, the bark rotting and falling off in large clumps.

We broke free from the dying forest in a few more minutes. The Governor and his escort still waited where we had left them. When Shanti saw them, her jaw dropped for a split second. She covered her shock very well and extremely quickly, but I still caught it. The Governor looked at her and frowned.

Shanti stepped forward and said something in their language. The Governor responded, still frowning.

"He says he wants to know why you are here," she translated.

"Tell him we have good reason to believe that his planet is in great danger, and we want only to help," I said. My former Padawan translated. His frown deepened.

"He wants to know why we care," she said, grimacing.

"Explain about the Jedi. Leave out the part about…about Order 66." She turned back the Governor and spoke to him for several minutes. She used the word 'Jedi' only a few times. He looked me in the eyes and said something that sounded slightly hostile.

"Shaak Ti, Jedi dau'hurna, Togruta," she replied without translating. She said something else, and then turned apologetically to me. "He wanted to know who you were. I told him that you are a Jedi master and that you saved my life. I've also explained who I am. I think they're looking in their old records for me right now."

As she spoke, one of the members of the Governor's guards pushed a large sheaf of papers at him. The Governor opened it and flipped through it. I saw a picture of ten-year-old Shanti, emaciated and dying, on the first page.

"They keep files on everything," Shanti said. "My file says I vanished and was proclaimed dead by murder fifteen years ago."

Zett's brow knitted. "Where did they get the idea that you were murdered from?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." She turned back to Governor and said something else. The brown-haired woman's eyes narrowed. She said something harshly, her voice dropping into a low, angry tone. She clearly knew the Governor from somewhere. She said a final thing to him in Maixan, and he responded by curling his lips. His teeth were almost as sharp as mine. It sent shudders down my spine. He seized Shanti's arm and said something else to her. She ripped her arm away with such force I thought she would take his arm with her.

Shanti snarled something in Maixan, her voice so harsh we all flinched. The Governor jumped away from her, shaking. He said something in a meek tone.

"He says that he needs no assistance, and that we have ten days to get off the planet," the brown haired woman translated. I sighed.

"Alright. We cannot force him to see our ideals. Tell him we will be off his planet within ten days."

She translated, and he dismissed us with a flick of his hand, sending a final glare after Shanti. We all turned and left, heading back into the disgusting forest. As we walked, I wondered what had happened between Shanti and the Governor.

"Why did you and the Governor fight?" I asked at last. "Did you know each other?"

"Yes," my former Padawan said absently. "He was one of the older boys who used to…to push me around when I was younger. His name was Basten Miro, but he's probably changed it. They wouldn't let someone with his record into office, much less let him become the…." She trailed off into Maixan.

"Did he say something rude?" Zett asked.

"Apparently I betrayed my planet by leaving with Shaak when I was ten, and it's because of me they don't want us here. My parents are both dead, as is my brother. They all died of disease just after I left."

"I'm...sorry to hear that," Bultar said.

"I'm not," Shanti said with a snort. "I'm not sorry I 'betrayed my planet' either."

My brow crinkled. "You betrayed your planet by choosing to live?"

Shanti shrugged. "Maixans are radical. They can rarely be reasoned with, are reluctant to accept any kind of new belief, and are as arrogant as…well, someone who's really arrogant." She frowned, looking at the ground. "There is no word for 'compromise' in Maixan. There are six different words for 'war' and eight for 'weapon'." She bit her lip. Luminara took her hand and twined their fingers together. Shant's smile was absent and far away.

"You're back much sooner than we expected," Fett said as we walked back inside the cruiser. It was getting dark.

"This planet's rotation is weird," Ahsoka murmured. She had been so quiet up until now I had almost forgot she was with us.

"A standard planetary rotation on Coruscant takes about twelve standard hours. On Maix, a planetary rotation is half that time." She squeezed Luminara's hand. "It also does not spin on an axis like most planets."

"So it doesn't have seasons?" Zett asked.

Shanti shook her head. "No, this planet does not have seasons. Very good, Zett." The young human beamed.

"The nights are brutally cold and the days brutally hot. They do not know what snow is, and they see very little rain," I added and smiled. I remembered Shanti's first time seeing snow, on my home planet Shili. It had taken me an hour to explain it in a way that her ten-year-old mind could comprehend.

"It does not sound like a terribly pleasant place," Luminara remarked as the two of them flopped down on a couch.

Shanti grimaced. "It isn't."

"Well? How did it go?" Fett asked. Tann, Irka, and a few others who had entered the room nodded in agreement. I explained our conversation with the Governor and the poor outcome.

"I say we stock up on food and leave in maybe four days," Aayla suggested. Master Choi agreed.

"Is the food on this planet even edible?" Ahsoka asked in a whisper.

"Well, I lived off it for ten years, and I'm still alive," Shanti responded.

"But you did cut it awfully close," I pointed out. She chuckled softly.

"That was different. That was my body structure and makeup, not the food."

"If you say so, Master," Zett said. "Nothing on this planet looks edible to me."

"I suggest we get some sleep, all of us," Shanti said, ignoring her padawan's remark. "In the morning I can take another human, Zett or Luminara, maybe, and get some food." Bultar shrugged.

"Cleary I do not fall into the category of 'human'." Shanti smiled lopsidedly.

"Sorry, Bultar. I could also take you."

"Or you could all go. It would be better if Zett or Bultar goes, because the Governor knows Luminara's face. Shanti can shift into another human, so that is fine." I rubbed my lekku. "But now, we should all sleep." Master Choi nodded.

"I think I will take Wone for a brief training session before bed." Aayla stood, her face dry, and gestured for her Padawan to follow her from the room.

"I'll take Zett for a sparring session, and I'd like it if Shaak and Luminara would join me," Shanti said. I saw the sparkle in her eye. I was planning to meditate, but I was quite sure what Shanti had in mind would be much more entertaining.

"You're gonna show us that!?" Fett asked, jumping to his feet. I raised my eyebrow marks.

"Show him what?" Luminara asked, turning a quizzical blue eye on Shanti.

"I was thinking we could show them our joint morning routine," Shanti said. Luminara frowned.

"For the Padawans, maybe, but for them?" She gestured with her shoulders towards the Mandalorians. "It seems too much like showing off to me."

"No, I do not think so," I disagreed. "It never hurts for our friends to know what the Jedi are capable of." Luminara blinked, then her eyes sparkled and I could tell she understood. We needed a boost of moral as well. An idea occurred to me. Leaning in, I caught the eyes of Luminara and Shanti as I explained my plan.

"Let's go for it," Shanti said.


	36. Chap 36 ST-SS

_Warning: This chapter contains romance between two females. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

"This is going to be amazing!" Boba said. The tall bounty hunter was leaning against a wall, his gun discarded by his foot. "I've never gotten to really see you in action before, Shanti. I mean, I saw you take out some clones, but that doesn't count." I sighed.

"I'm not some kind of celebrity, Boba." He laughed again.

"Think about it from my perspective. Wouldn't you be curious too?"

"I would," I conceded, "But I wouldn't fawn over you were our positions reversed." A pout crossed over his face. I couldn't hold back a soft laugh. Everything had been so quiet and stiff since we'd landed on Maix, it felt odd to laugh.

"Shanti! We are ready!" Luminara called from the center of the room. I walked over to Zett, where he stood by Ahsoka and the other Padawans.

"Be sure to watch closely, all of you," I said.

"Yes Master Stefan," Ahsoka said. She and Zett were the oldest Padawans. We'd have to step up their training so they could become knights as soon as possible. Which meant getting Ahsoka an official master.

"Good," I said with a smile. I walked to the center of the room. I had never felt better in my life. Master Choi had lent me his lightsaber, and I had my Shoto at my belt once again. We stood in the center of the large room, our backs together and facing three different directions.

"Kai-kan," Shaak said after the room had been silent. "We told an untruth. We will not be showing you a simple morning routine. We will be performing Kai-Kan, or a dangerous reenactment of a famous lightsaber battle." Eyes opened from all over the room. Tann gave me a thumbs up from where she stood behind a holovid recorder.

"We have chosen the battle on Mustafar between Jedi Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, and Sith Acolyte Asajj Ventress," Luminara announced. "We chose this particular battle because all three of us were present to see it, and because no one was injured or killed."

"I will be Ventress," I said, "Because she fought with twin sabers. Master Shaak Ti will be Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Luminara Unduli will be Anakin Skywalker." It stung a little to say his name, I but I knew in my heart he was one with the force now.

"Who was the winner?" A Mandalorian guard asked.

"That would spoil the ending," Luminara answered with a wink.

"Let us begin," Shaak said. We spread out. I took the far end of the room, while Shaak and Luminara went to the other end. I jumped up toward the ceiling, using the force to strengthen my jump. I grabbed onto a beam on the roof.

_'All you have to do is exactly what you have practiced,' _Master Fay said. _'As you know, Kai-Kan can be very dangerous, but I foresee that if you follow the script, everything will turn out perfectly.'_

_ "Good," _I answered. _"I trust Luminara and Shaak completely, but I don't want to mess up either." _Below me, the two Jedi in question had made it to the center of the room. I unsheathed my lightsabers and jumped. Luminara spun around parried my blow with her lightsaber. Shaak ducked out of the way. I engaged them with both lightsabers. We had also chosen this battle because it didn't involve a huge amount of acrobatics on my part. Irka and Master Saa had said this would be fine as long as the lightsabers were kept away from my torso and I wasn't stupid.

My lightsabers locked with theirs. Shaak aimed a kick at my head, which I ducked under and then rolled away from Luminara's strike. I wasn't nearly as skilled as Ventress when it came to acrobatics, especially since I was forbid from anything too crazy, but I was doing quite well so far. I struck at Luminara's face, which she jerked away from. Shaak jumped at me from behind, and I engaged her with my Shoto. I ducked and rolled between my former master's legs. I jumped at her from behind, an attack that she parried easily.

She fit the role of Master Kenobi perfectly. They were both excellent duelists and powerful Jedi masters. I only wished Master Kenobi was here to see this…

Shaak back flipped away from my powerful frontal assault as Luminara picked herself up from the pile of rubble I had just tossed her into. As she leaped to Shaak's defense she slashed at my ankles. I jumped and landed in a roll, something I was good at.

It was beautiful. We leaped back forth, lightsabers clashing and separating as we followed the Kai-Kan script. I felt the force flow through my body like I was a funnel. It took no effort to move, to duck, to block, to strike. Our audience was captivated.

Then it came the time for me to retreat. I force pushed Shaak and Luminara away from me and jumped back up into the roof. Shaak followed me. I force pushed her off the beam and I made my escape.

A moment later we were standing in the middle of the room, smiling at our open-mouthed audience.

"That was amazing!" Irka said.

"Do Jedi fight like that all the time?" Boba asked.

"Only against lightsabers," Luminara supplied. Then she turned to me.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Ready for bed," I answered. She giggled, catching it in her hand. Her laughter was contagious. Soon we were all laughing. Even Bultar, who hadn't looked happy since we landed on Maix, was grinning. When we recovered, tears in our eyes and sides aching, everyone was very ready for sleep.

"This was exactly what we needed," Master Saa said. "You three are as insightful as always." I dipped my head.

"Thank you, Master Saa," I said with a smile. She was right. A moral boost really had been needed.

The group was disbanding. Boba, Irka, who was carrying Leia, Aayla, and a few Mandalorian guards were wandering off, while Wone was trying to replicate a maneuver I had performed off in a corner. Ahsoka and Zett were talking quietly with their heads close together and walking slowly towards the exit. Master Choi was still sitting down and trying valiantly not to laugh at Wone, with Tann standing a few feet away from him and pushing buttons on her holovid recorder.

"I'll walk you to your room," Luminara offered. I gave Shaak a hug before we went and wished Bultar good dreams. Luminara and I walked back to my room in a comfortable silence, still enchanted by the effects of the Kai-Kan, but when we reached my door and I turned to say goodnight, Luminara kissed me. It was sudden and unexpected. At first I was surprised and went completely stiff, adrenaline coursing through my body.

_The last time someone kissed me…_My heart was pounding. _I didn't want anything to with him…don't touch me…_

_'Take a deep breath, Shanti. Come back to the present.' _

Then I remembered who I was with. Luminara. Not…him. Not those boys back when I was ten. Luminara. The person I'd loved since I was twelve.

I kissed her back. She tasted like exotic spices. I closed my eyes and, for the first time in my life, enjoyed being kissed. I had never had my face, my back, my shoulders touched like this in love before. I had never imagined I would. My parents had been proud because I was a 'good girl'. I had obeyed, and allowed myself to be oppressed and forced into things I didn't want. I was done with that.

I threw reason out the window and wrapped my arms around her neck.


	37. Chap 37-Togrutas for Comic Relief!

The shuttle was shaking. I sat up so fast the blood rushed to my head. What in the name of the force was happening? I was out of my room in just few seconds, running-where? Shanti would have laughed at me.

But the ship was shaking! Had we taken off during the night, while I had been asleep?

"Relax, Shaak," I jumped at least my own height when a voice behind me spoke.

"Force, Shanti, that is not good for my health!" I said, gasping. Luminara laughed and Shanti gave me a look of amusement.

"Sorry," she said with a smile, "But I thought you should know that this is no big deal. Maix gets…ah…I don't remember the word in basic," her voice turned sheepish. "But the ground shakes a lot. It's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you for telling me," I murmured. She adjusted the strap on her shirt and answered absently,

"No problem. At least you remained relatively calm."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fett was going into hysterics when the shaking first started," Luminara said with a smirk. "It took a while to calm him."

I tried to picture the armor clad bounty hunter acting hysterical and failed.

"But you shouldn't lose sleep over it," Shanti said. "It's still dark outside, but it will be getting light in about two hours. Get some more rest." She gave me a brief hug and then left with Luminara. I sighed and centered myself. The ship was still shaking. I gritted my teeth. An earthquake was not going to stop me now. But I had never seen anything like this before…Shili never had them, nor did Coruscant, and I had never spent enough time on a planet that did in order to experience one. Come to think of it, I did see some unusual ground movement on this planet fifteen years ago, but I had dismissed as a failure of my equipment. I headed down to the exit. Maybe it really was just the ship.

I opened the door and my world was effectively shattered. The ground was shaking, the trees were being flung back and forth, and I could even see a few tears in the ground. I bit off a scream and ran back inside. Someone was laughing.

"It's just an earthquake, my friend," Tsui Choi said I slammed the door to the airlock. "Nothing to worry about." I leveled my most evil glare at him. He laughed again.

"When you are truly angry, Shaak, you are the scariest thing in the entire universe. When you are attempting to act angry, you are about as scary as a mooka," he said through his chuckles. I dropped the glare and flopped to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I have never seen anything like this before…ever…" I murmured. The diminutive Jedi put his hand on my knee.

"It's unusual, isn't it? But like I said, nothing to become worried about." I rested my head against the wall and jumped away when I realized it was vibrating. I was shivering. This was unnatural. Planets do not just randomly begin shaking at any given moment. No wonder Shanti hates this place.

"I think I will just go back to my room…" I said, looking around. Everything was shaking. I closed my eyes and muttered the mantra that had kept me calm throughout situations far more life-threatening than this...

"There is no fear...there is faith..." The Jedi need a line about fear in the code. Really. Maybe I could add that line...

"Would you like some help getting down the stairs?" A faint smile played about Tsui's lipless mouth.

"No, but thank you for the offer." I started back in the direction of my room. I moved slowly, because every once in a while the ship would give a sudden lurch, as if the planet itself was trying to eat us. As I reached the staircase, the shaking suddenly stopped.

I realized I had a headache. The sudden silence was almost deafening. Had it really been so loud?

I walked back into my room. My pillow had slid off the bed, and my blankets were a mess. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that my bed had slid about eight inches in the direction of the door. I collected my sheets from various spots all over the room and re-arranged the place. Now that the ordeal was over, I felt a little silly for being frightened. Nothing had happened besides a few books (and pillows) falling out of place, and that could be easily fixed. I did not own any books, thanks the force, or they would have been everywhere. The room was empty except for my bed.

I pulled the blankets up to my shoulders and laid my head down the pillow, realizing that I was tired. My eyes closed, I centered myself because I had no desire for nightmares.

The cruiser started shaking again. I swore in togruti and pulled the blankets over my head.


	38. Chap 38 ST-SS

"Young one, may I speak with you?" a voice behind me spoke. I turned around to lock gazes with Master Saa.

"Of course, Master." I stood up from the chair where I had been meditating just a few moments before. We planned to leave Maix tomorrow, having collected more food and re-filled the ship with fuel. We had been carrying so much of it, and now we had little extra left. We would have to find a filling station after we left Maix. I wouldn't miss the filthy planet.

"What is it, Master Saa?" I asked as she drew me over to a corner. Aayla was at the other end of the room, which happened to be the training room, showing basic Djem So blocks to Ahsoka. Whatever Master Saa had to say, they didn't need to hear yet.

"Do you know what battle meditation is, little one?" I wondered briefly if the Neti Jedi master would ever decide to call me something besides 'young one' or 'little one'. She called my Padawan by his name, but she never did me!

"I've heard of it, but I have never seen it in use."

"I am a practitioner of this technique. I had a vision yesterday, and I feel I must teach it to you."

"Huh?" I asked. Battle meditation was a powerful technique that usually was self-taught or given only to very powerful masters.

"You heard me correctly, little one. I want to teach you battle meditation." For once I completely overlooked the whole 'little one' thing.

"I would be honored, Master Saa."

She smiled. "We will start immediately, if that is alright with you. Now is a good time because you were meditating and I can safely assume that you are centered."

Well, I hadn't exactly been the model Jedi in the past few weeks, and I hadn't sat down to meditate for half as much time as I would have liked. But I wasn't going to disagree with Master Saa. The Neti Jedi Master sat on the ground and patted the space beside her. I sat down, crossing my legs and putting my hands on my knees.

"Close your eyes," Master Saa said. I did so. "Breathe deeply, and find the energy signatures of Master Shaak Ti and Master Tsui Choi."

I breathed deeply and searched for their energies. I found Shaak's easily. I knew her energy even better than Luminara's. Master Choi was harder, but I found him soon enough. They were in the same room…still on the cruiser, and walking….towards the training room, where we currently were located.

"I found them," I said.

"Good. Wait until they enter the training room."

I complied, and when they entered the training room, Master Saa touched my shoulder lightly. Suddenly I was aware that both of them had their lightsabers out. They were sparring. I wanted to open my eyes so I could watch, but I got the distinct feeling Master Saa would be angry if I broke my concentration. So I kept them closed.

"Battle meditation is used to boost the morale of your allies and decrease that of your enemies." Her voice was close to my ear and in a whisper. "I want you to focus on Master Ti, since I know the two of you have a close bond. Reinforce her energy. You know she can do anything, you know it in your heart. So tell her."

I reached out through the force, touching Shaak's energy. I called every scrap of admiration, of affection, and of reverence I felt towards her, and pushed it all into her. I remembered every time she had saved a life, every time she had been patient with me, and every act of extreme bravery she had shown throughout the clone wars and the purge.

Someone touched my shoulder. My eyes opened slowly and sluggishly. Onyx black met my gaze.

"What are you doing?" Shaak asked.

"I am teaching her battle meditation, Master Ti," Master Saa said from somewhere behind me.

"Oh, I did not realize you were instructing her." Shaak smiled. "Would like us to continue?" I noticed the Master Choi was still in the middle of the room. He was panting. For some reason, a spark of pride jumped in my heart. Shaak pulled away from me and walked back to Master Choi. They exchanged a few words and then went back to sparring.

"Carry on, Young one," Master Saa said. I wondered fleetingly if this was what Shaak felt like when I called her 'Master'. Then I forced my eyes closed and focused myself once again. Again I felt for Shaak's energy, putting out every ounce of admiration I felt for her into her own energy.

"Very good," Master Saa whispered in my ear again. "Now, I want to focus on Master Choi. To him, I want to send a strong message that says he is strong, but Shaak is stronger." A brief flicker of reluctance reared its head. I squashed it and focused on Master Choi. I didn't want to kill all his self-esteem, so I did my best to be gentle.

A crash jolted me from my meditative state. My eyes flew open. Master Choi picked himself up from the heap he had landed in just a few feet from where I sat. Someone started clapping.

"That was…impressive…Master Ti…" Master Choi grunted. It was Master Saa that was clapping. Shaak joined her.

"What?" Master Choi asked. Aayla and Ahsoka had wandered over. Aayla was clapping too. Ahsoka looked impressed.

"It was not really me," Shaak said. "Master Saa is teaching Shanti battle meditation." Every head in the room swiveled to look at me.

"What's battle meditation?" Ahsoka asked. I gave her brief outline of the purpose, and when I finished, she was beaming.

"That's so cool! Can you teach me, Master Saa?"

The Jedi master shook her head. "I can teach only one at a time. Battle Meditation if very difficult to teach. Perhaps when I am finished with young Shanti, she can teach you, Ahsoka."

_'You'd do well to let that one go,' _Master Fay said in the back of my mind. _'Becoming annoyed at one of the greatest Jedi Masters of all time every few minutes just because she calls you 'young one' will bring you no pleasure.' _

Inside my head, I grumbled. _"Why are you always right?"_

"Speaking of teaching, when is Ahsoka going to get a master?" Master Choi asked. I jolted out of my thoughts.

"I have been training her myself, but I feel she can learn more under a younger Jedi. Master Choi, since you seemed concerned about the matter, Ahsoka will be your apprentice." I remembered that Master Choi had never trained an apprentice that lived past their second month of training. Master Choi's mouth opened, but a look from Shaak silenced his protests. Or so I thought.

"Master Ti would be a better choice, don't you think?"

"She is a powerful and wise Jedi, true, but she has already trained a magnificent Jedi and deserves a break from younglings." Master Saa smiled. I barely caught a snicker before it escaped my mouth when I caught sight of Master Choi's face. Ahsoka looked at him.

"Fine," Master Choi said. "I will take now take you, Ahsoka Tano, as my Padawan Learner." I smiled. Everyone clapped and dipped their heads, bearing witness to the words exchanged. None of us had ever been authorized to learn the ceremony of making a Padawan, not even Master Saa, so we made our own.

"Alright, Shanti, I want you to try with multiple opponents. Aayla, Master Ti, Ahsoka, Bultar, and Wone are on team one. Luminara, Master Choi, Tann, Zett, and Irka are on team two. Shanti, I want you to pick one team to try and reinforce using what I have taught you."

"Alright, I understand, master." My heart leaped. She had called me by my name! No. I need to focus. I did a quick mental game to decide which group to back up. I got my answer after a moment. I sought out the energies of Master Choi, Luminara, and their group.

"The goal is to get the flag, which is my cloak. Master Ti's team will be trying to get the flag, while Master Choi's team is defending the flag. This a good exercise for everyone. There will be ten minutes on the clock. If Master Ti's team steals the flag under the ten minutes, they win. If Master Choi's team successfully defends their flag, they win. Shanti will practice her battle meditation for a few rounds. There will be no lightsabers involved for this round. You may put your weapons here by Shanti. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes," Shaak said. Her team nodded as they stepped forward to put down their lightsabers. My eyes were closed, but I could feel their presences.

"We understand," Master Choi said. His team nodded as well, relinquishing their weapons.

"Very well. Begin!" I reached for the energies of the team I had chosen. I had at least four instances where I was immensely proud and impressed with all of them. It was quite easy.

This time was different then last time. I felt peaceful. So extremely peaceful I didn't understand why they called this technique 'battle' meditation.

I was more alert than I had ever been. I could see every move both teams made. Five minutes in, Master Choi was having an easy time defending the flag. It was working. Shaak's team was losing.

The first round ended, going to Master Choi, of course.

"Second round, begin!" Master Saa said. This time I could see that Shaak's team had the cloak. I shifted my focus to them. Shaak was fighting hand-to-hand with Luminara, who was resisting my battle meditation with amazing strength. Shaak was older, taller, and more experienced, but Luminara was extremely strong and much better at unarmed combat. I was so calm, I didn't care. I could only be amazed at the grace with which (my girlfriend? Lover?) Luminara and my former master moved.

Shaak eventually got Luminara in a headlock, and the ten minutes were up. Master Saa touched my shoulder and I came out of my meditative trance.

"You are picking up on this very fast," she told me.

"Thank you, Master," I replied. She smiled.

"This last round is the tie breaker. Lightsabers are allowed." Every Jedi rushed forward to get their lightsaber.

"Will Shanti be using battle meditation this time?"Aayla asked.

"Yes. But I will be as well." She sat down beside me, crossing her long legs. "We will see if you learned fast enough to keep up with me."

"Alright, Master," I said. I closed my eyes, feeling peace rush at me immediately. She was likely to win, but I didn't really care.

"I will reinforce Master Choi's team, while you take Master Ti's team," she said. I didn't open my eyes, but I nodded my head.

"Begin!"

I put all my concentration on Shaak and her group. I poured every ounce of concentration I had in me on them. I didn't remember what happened, but all of a sudden Luminara was shaking me, and I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. Master Saa stood behind Luminara, looking half shocked and half proud.

"You perfected battle meditation in less than a day," she said. "It is no wonder you do not remember. I do not remember what happened the first time I did a perfect battle meditation."

"I did it…perfectly?" I asked quietly. Shaak stepped around Master Saa.

"Yes. You did."

"Yeah, their team won hands down," Zett muttered. His eyes were still sparkling, though, which meant he had fun.

"I cannot believe you perfected it so quickly. It must come naturally to you," Master Saa said.

"Thank you so much for teaching me, Master Saa," I said, dipping my head to her. She dipped her head back.

"I was my pleasure, Shanti. To teach such a talented student is truly an honor."

"I will be sure to put what you've taught me to good use."

Master Saa's eyes suddenly darkened. "Good, because I fear you may have to use it sooner than we would all like."


	39. Chap 39 SS-LU

We were preparing to leave. We ran a diagnostic on the ship to make sure it was ready to go, made sure we had enough food, and the last three of us were getting onboard when I felt a presence suddenly enter my awareness.

"Shaak! Aayla!" I hissed. They both turned to face me, and I could see in their eyes they felt it as well.

"Why are they here?" Aayla murmured.

"Do you sense that as well?" Shanti said, jumping out of the cruiser to face us. Ahsoka was directly behind her.

"Something has gone terribly wrong," the Padawan said.

"Let's let them land and see why they are here," Shaak said. "Aayla, can you go inside and tell Fett and the others that we are delaying our departure?"

"Of course," the Twi'lek jedi said. She jumped back into the cruiser and vanished. Shanti sat down on the ground, folding her arms behind her head and closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Trying to help them find a safe place to land," she said. I laid down beside her, on my side. I could feel the force emanating from her strongly. I did not feel like pointing out that I doubted Satine and her group of Mandalorians who flew above us in at least twelve Mandalorian cruisers could find us through the force.

"What if they've come to kill us?" Bultar asked. She seemed to have materialized out of thin air, making both Shanti and I jump.

"I sense no malice, and you would not either, if you chose to look before you accuse," I said. The knight was far too suspicious and mistrusting for my liking.

"More Jedi would have survived the purge had they not all possessed a mentality like yours," she snapped back.

"And if every Jedi was as you are, the Sith would be more numerous than the Jedi," I retorted, sitting up.

"I don't know how you can live in both worlds. One moment you support the new code, and then you sneak around in the shadows-"

"Stop." Shanti touched my shoulder and shook her head, looking up to meet Bultar's furious dark eyes. "It isn't worth fighting about," she said. "It's the past." Bultar walked off in a huff. I sighed.

"Thank you for stopping me," I said.

"You're welcome, Lumi," she said. My heart danced. She had not called me 'Lumi' since the incident with Sidious…

A shadow passed overhead. I looked up and saw a large Mandalorian cruiser just above us. I had sensed several cruisers, but only one was landing? Shanti jumped to her feet without using her hands, and I followed her. The cruiser that had landed closest to us opened up just as Shaak and Master Saa ran to join us. The rest of our crew wasn't far behind.

Satine stepped off the platform, escorted by several guards and four creatures with hoods. She looked like she had been sent to Hell and back. She also was showing signs of premature aging.

"Shanti, I knew it! We finally…found you…" the duchess suddenly collapsed. Master Saa was at her side in an instant. She had a blaster wound in her side.

"I will heal you," Master Saa said as force energy glowed in her palms.

"What happened, Satine?" Shanti asked, kneeling beside her friend. As the wound healed, Satine sighed.

"Mandalore…is…gone…" she said, tears slipping from her big blue eyes.

"Gone? Did the separatists-I mean the Republic-I mean the corrupted-Dammit, you know what I mean-take over?" Shanti asked. The duchess shook her head and gasped as Master Saa finished healing the wound. She sat up slowly.

"You mean the Empire. You've really…been out of the loop. No, I wish they had…Mandalore is destroyed…" her tears started dripping off her chin.

"What do you mean?" I asked, kneeling next to Shanti.

"The Empire…that's what the Republic has become-Has a new toy…they call it the Death Star." Her voice was shaking. "It can destroy entire planets…" Shanti looked horrified.

"And they used this weapon…on Mandalore?" Master Saa asked. Satine nodded.

"Alderaan as well," she murmured. "Bail Organa was among the casualties…"

"How did you make if off Mandalore?" Master Choi asked, coming up behind us. Satine looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"We had help…" She said, looking at something behind her. One of the four cloaked figures stepped forward and shed the hood, followed closely by the other three. Three of them were humans, and the fourth was a blue-tinted Kaminoan. My heart skipped a beat. He looked about a decade older, but the recent events could easily cause premature ageing, as it was with Satine. I could tell it was him even with the graying beard and hair.

"Obi-wan?" Shaak gasped. "Olee Starstone? Scout?"

"You're alive!" Shanti leaped over Satine and almost tackled Master Kenobi flat on his back.

"Yes, unless someone is playing a very clever trick on me," he said. Shanti's grin almost split her face in half. "We knew you made it off Coruscant, but after that we couldn't find you anywhere…"

"I was hiding from Vader, who was hunting me. I ended up at Mandalore through some trick of fate. On the way I found Padawan Starstone and decided to finish her training myself. She is now a Jedi knight. On Mandalore, I met Scout and a Jedi I never knew existed, Master Kina Ha, who finished Scout's training." He gestured to the Kaminoan Jedi. She said nothing, and I got the distinct feeling she would rather be anywhere other than here. That is Kaminoans for you, I suppose. I looked to Scout. She was in her early twenties, while Starstone appeared in her early thirties. "I hid with them on Mandalore for a very long time. During that time I went to Tatooine and trained a new Jedi. He is the key to the destruction of the Empire." I exchanged a glance with Shanti. That was fast.

"Then, a few weeks ago, all us Jedi had a vision of…Of Mandalore being destroyed, and we scarcely were able to save the Duchess and a handful of Mandalorians. Then I had a vision of this planet, and I knew this was where we had to come. You all look well."

"I know Master Ti and Master Saa," Starstone said, "But I don't know anyone else. Who're you?"

"I think introductions are in order for all of us," Shaak said. Master Saa and Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

"I'll start and we can go counterclockwise from me. I am Jedi Master Luminara Unduli from the planet Mirial," I said, starting the introductions.

"Jedi Knight Bultar Swan of Kuat." Bultar looked bored.

"Jedi Master Aayla Secura of Ryloth."

"I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti of Shili, Master of the Order."

Obi-wan smiled. "I can think of no better Jedi for the job."

Shaak dipped her head. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." She looked to her right and nodded. "Continue, please."

"Master Tsui Choi of Aleen, at your service."

"Jedi Padawan Wone Parak of Mandalore. My master is Master Aayla Secura."

"Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, heralding from the planet Stewjon," Obi-wan said. I realized I had never known what his home planet was before now.

"Jedi Knight Olee Starstone." She did not say where she was from.

"Jedi Knight Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy from Vorzyd, but you can call me Scout,"she said, biting her lip gently between her teeth.

"Kina Ha of Kamino," the strange blue Kaminoan said curtly. She was certainly a Jedi, and she was strong, so why did she not introduce herself as a Jedi?

"Ahsoka Tano, Padawan learner of Ana…I mean, Padawan learner of Master Tsui Choi, of Shili." Ahsoka stumbled over the name of her master as she introduced herself.

"Jedi Grand Master and Healer T'ra Saa of Ryyk."

"Er…I am Jedi Padawan Irka Shji, and my master is Master Saa…Uh, I'm from Mandalore…" Irka flushed heavily. Satine raised her eyebrows at hearing that her nurse had become a Jedi.

"I'm Boba Fett, son of the late Jango Fett. I'm no Jedi, I'm a bounty hunter. But I'm on your side. I guess you could say I'm from Mandalore."

"Padawan Tann Gell from Ryloth, apprentice to Master Luminara Unduli," My apprentice said calmly. I allowed myself a little bit of pride.

"I am Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore."

A new voice suddenly joined us. "Senator Ryo Chuchi of Pantora, at your service." I did not recognize the name, but Shanti clearly did, because she smiled widely and waved at the blue skinned Pantoran, who mouthed _'Later'._

"I am the Padawan Learner of Jedi Master Shanti Stefan. My name is Zett Jukassa."

"Jedi Master Shanti Stefan, from this lovely hunk of filth we stand on at present," Shanti said, completing the circle. Kenobi raised his eyebrows.

"You should have been made a master long ago, Shanti. It's good to see that happened despite everything I imagine you went through."

Shanti looked at the ground, suddenly sad. "You have no idea, Master," she said.

"Well, I will expect a full report eventually. I received word that Mace Windu and a few other Jedi temporarily returned from the other side to appoint new council members. Master T'ra Saa has taken Master Yoda's place, right?"

"Correct, Master Kenobi." Master Saa smiled. "It is so good to have you back, and to know that Padawans Scout and Starstone escaped the clones as well and were allowed to finish their training. We are gathering quite the group of Jedi."

"So we are," Shaak murmured.

"Now that everyone knows who everyone is, I have a message," Obi-wan said.

"So tell us, please," Shanti asked.

"I intercepted a transmission that said the Empire is furious. Apparently, the Sith Lord is dead." He looked around the circle. "Who's handiwork?"

"Mine," Shaak said. Her dark eyes were clouded with memories. I was too busy wondering what in the name of the Force the 'Empire' was.

"Well done, Master Ti," he said. "I also heard that Vader is dead. Was…that also by your hand?"

"No," Shanti said. "That was me."

"Few Jedi your age have faced a Sith of his caliber and lived to tell the tale," he said.

"Actually, we fought more than once. I killed him the third time."

Kenobi raised his eyebrows.

"It's a very long story, Master Kenobi, and we need to get off this planet before the locals try to chase us out. Why don't you, the Duchess, and the other Jedi join us on our cruiser so you can hear it?" Master Saa suggested.

"We will join you," Obi-wan said. He looked to the Duchess.

"We will join you as well. I will take a few of my guards with me, if that is alright, Master Jedi?" She looked at Master Saa.

"That is perfectly fine, Duchess. Shall we?" Master Saa gestured to the cruiser. All the Jedi and several Mandalorians boarded.


	40. Chapter 40 LU

We went to the training room, which was beginning to double as a meeting room.

We told the story in sections, because without the multiple perspectives, we did not have the whole story. Every Jedi, the duchess, and the senator from Pantora spoke at least once, as did Fett and three Mandalorian guards. Even the stoic Kaminoan was impressed when she heard Shanti's tale, and seemed moved by the abuse she had suffered at the hands of Sidious. Obi-wan was listening so intently I wondered if he even had any emotions on the subject, or if he was too wrapped in the words. His eyes did go wide, however, when he heard of Shanti's pregnancy and of Leia. He thought Leia had still been on Alderaan, with Organa, and was dead.

"Wait a moment," the red-headed Jedi intervened. "Leia is how old?"

"Around two months, I think," Irka said.

"That isn't possible. It was thirteen years ago she was born."

A dead silence fell over the room, only to be broken just a moment later.

"What? Obi-wan, I do not understand what you are saying," Shaak said. "Order 66 was executed barely three months ago."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, that was fifteen years ago, Shaak."

"The events we just told you all occurred in the last three months, between the betrayal of the clones and today," I said. "It is true; it has been only three months."

"No, it hasn't. I was fifteen and still in training when my master was killed by clones," Starstone said, standing up. "I'm thirty now."

"I was twenty four when I escaped Jabba's and my birthday was about a week ago, which makes me twenty five now. What year were you born, Olee? Coruscant Standard Calender."

The black-haired woman told her, and again a dead silence fell over the room.

"Something is wrong here," I said at last. "If Shanti was born in 2749 CSC, and Olee was born in 2754 CSC, why is Shanti younger than Olee?"

No one had an answer to that.

"What's the date by your standard clock, Shaak?" Obi-wan asked.

"October 17, 2774."

"Something is most certainly wrong here," the human Jedi master restated my words. "That was ten years ago."

"How did we miss ten years?" Ahsoka asked, eyes wide. Obi-wan sighed.

"I should have noticed something was wrong when I saw that neither Ahsoka nor Zett seemed to have changed much since that last time I saw them."

"What do you think is going on?" Shanti asked.

"The dark side is at work here," Master Saa said, speaking up for the first time. "Did it not occur to any of the other Jedi, not including the ones who just arrived, that things seemed to be happening awfully fast?"

"Vader did have time to make a new lightsaber after he fell, and then yet another after we stole that one," Bultar mused. "And the Republic-I mean The Empire-came out with new weapons extremely quickly…"

"We are millions of lightyears away from Coruscant and the known galaxy," Shaak said. "We were just on a planet made of the dark side."

"I know what is happening here," the Kaminoan Jedi said suddenly.

"Then tell us, please," Master Choi said.

"My master told me that Coruscant is the center of everything, even though most people do not know it. Time moves the fastest at the center. The farther away you get, the slower it goes. That is part of the reason I have lived so long. I have spent much time far away from Coruscant."

"…What?" Shanti asked.

The Kaminoan sighed. "Jedi these days are incompetent. Do you not speak basic, girl?"

"I speak basic just fine. What I don't understand is the whole concept of time moving slower the farther away from Coruscant you get."

"I do remember Master Ti being gone for almost a year when she went to find Shanti," Obi-wan said. "She insisted she had been gone only a few months. Everyone thought she had been injured on her mission and didn't bother correcting her."

Shaak's mouth fell open.

"So…" Zett said. "We've missed…ten years? We've just been…gone?"

"Yes," Scout said. "We looked, trust me."

Shanti looked at Satine. "Is it really true? Has it really been ten years since we brought Aayla to Mandalore?"

She nodded. So it was not premature ageing I had been seeing…

"This is…disturbing news." Shaak was pale. Shanti looked like she wanted to faint, but probably wouldn't. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder anyway.

"But we can't change the truth," Ahsoka said, standing up. "This is surprising, and unsettling, but we must keep moving forward. I know of a few planets that we could go to off in Wild Space, or maybe Shanti knows of a place. We should continue searching for Xiam. But until then, don't we need a home base?"

"The Padawan is right," I said. "We know that Xiam is out there, calling us."

"You dreamt of Xiam as well?" Starstone said. I nodded.

"We all did, though it was less than a month ago," Master Saa said. "I agree with Ahsoka."

"Might I suggest the planet Teth?" The Kaminoan said. "It is isolated, quiet, and very pretty."

"I've been to Teth," Obi-wan said. "It used to be a vacation spot for Hutts until the owners started having financial issues and abandoned it. The atmosphere is breathable. That is an excellent idea, Master Ha."

"All in favor of going to the planet Teth and using it as a base until we can locate the planet Xiam, say I," Shaak said. "All those against, say nay. Everyone will have a say."

It was a close vote, but in the end Teth won. Obi-wan gave the coordinates, they were sent off to the other cruisers, and we prepared to jump, only to have six republic star cruisers leave hyperspace right in front of us.

"Mandalorian Cruiser #48937," a voice said as the hologram of a blue-skinned Chiss I didn't recognize at all appeared on the holotransmitter, "This is the imperial star destroyer _Chimera_. We demand that you surrender your crew and cargo to us immediately."

"Thrawn," Obi-wan growled. I blinked. Who was this 'Thrawn?'

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Starstone said.

"We can't. Their ships are in the way of our jump to hyperspace," Boba said.

"Then we fight," Zett said.

"We do not have another choice," Master Choi agreed.

"There are twelve starfighters and Boba's ship Slave I aboard this cruiser," I said.

"I'll take Slave I and a few Mandalorians and lead the assault, or at least a squad," Boba said.

"You lead the Mandalorians, I will lead the Jedi," Shaak said. "Every Jedi aside from Shanti, prepare for a space battle."

"Shanti?" Master Saa said before Shanti could say anything.

"Yes?" Shanti asked, her protest effectively cut off.

"Now would be a good time to start your battle meditation."


	41. Chap 41 LU

_A/N: Be warned, this chapter contains my failed attempt at writing fluff. I am so much better at writing action and horror and stuff like that...romance simply escapes me. But I tried!_

* * *

I piloted my starfighter towards the closest ship, the one that I sensed had the commander onboard. Shaak was ahead of me, and the other Jedi (excluding Shanti) were at some place in space behind us.

Speaking of Shanti, I had a secret suspicion that the main reason she had to stay behind was not because of her current state of health, but because she was the worst pilot I had ever seen. I loved her more than I thought possible, but…damn. She was a _horrible_ pilot. I had only flown with her when she was driving once, and the entire group of Padawans onboard the gunship thought we all were going to die.

Things were working out fine, though. I could already feel the effects of her battle meditation. Maybe we would not have to worry about her lack of piloting skills.

"We're docking at hangar number 45, Jedi," Shaak said. "Do you copy?"

A chorus of affirmatives blasted from the speaker. I added mine to them as I shot another fighter down and darted towards the hangar Shaak had named. We shot through the screen covering the hangar and entered.

"This is the Mandalorians," I heard Boba say. "We are boarding the same cruiser as you, at hangar 76."

"We shall hope to encounter you onboard, then," Shaak said smoothly. I landed and popped the top of my fighter. Clones fired at me the moment I exited the fighter. I noticed that among the clones, several fighters who looked nothing like Jango Fett and wore no white armor stood.

We destroyed the clones in the hangar and found the presence of the commander. Thrawn, Obi-wan had called him. He was a powerful creature, I could tell. Not physically, but in his energy I sensed a dangerous mind…

"He's at the bridge," Bultar said as she beheaded a clone.

"Let's go," Obi-wan said. Shaak and Master Saa nodded in agreement. The cruiser had a very similar layout to the Mandalorian cruisers we were used to. We ran up a flight of steps, killing Imperial soldiers the entire way.

"He might have Ysalamiri with him, so we must keep out guard up," Starstone said as she disarmed the guards and put them to sleep with the force. We forced open the doors and entered the bridge. I felt the Ysalamiri like a sharp poke. Why had we not seen them before?

Obi-wan jumped over a group of people with guns who had come to deter us from entering and killed a lizard like creature. I felt the force return to the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are under arrest by the Jedi, Grand Admiral Thrawn," Obi-wan said. The blue-ish man held his hands up.

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi! I heard that you were dead."

I jumped to Obi-wan's side. "That is not what you should be concerning yourself with now." I took out my lightsaber.

He jerked back and kicked me in the face. I stumbled back, clutching at my nose. Blood dripped down my face. He had broken my nose. Damn him.

Thrawn was running. His guards had opened fire on us. Starstone jumped in front of me and delfected several blaster bolts while I coughed up blood and fumbled around for my lightsaber.

"Let's go!" She said as I finally found the lightsaber, its handle slick with blood.

"Sorry about the kick," Obi-wan said.

"It is not your fault," I said as I spat out more blood. The bleeding was slowing already. Thank the Force.

"Thrawn is escaping!" Shaak said as she crushed a large group of clones against a wall.

"We have to catch him!" Obi-wan said. We took off down the corridor, out feet pounding against the slick metal floor. Then I heard a loud blaster shot somewhere ahead of us. We rounded a corner to see Fett and Thrawn facing each other while Imperial troops and Mandalorians shot each other dead all over the room.

"I get the impression Thrawn is not a fighter," I said to Obi-wan.

"He isn't," the human replied. "The bounty hunter will win easily."

Or he would have, had a clone not dropped down from force only knows where and shot him in the back. I felt a sudden surge in the force as he fell. Shaak was standing over him in an instant, covering him while Master Saa tried to reach him. I jumped after Thrawn, who was using the sudden chaos to try and escape. He aimed another kick at me, but this time I was prepared and jerked back. He turned tail and ran. I pursued him down several corridors. He was fast, but I was faster. I could feel him wearing down. Shanti's battle meditation was making everything so much easier. He was losing his will to fight.

We made it to the hangar where the escape pods were. He jumped into one and ejected before he booted up the life support. I swore and spun around.

"Thrawn got into an escape pod," I told Shaak. Obi-wan had Fett slung over his shoulder. The bounty hunter was not dead, but he was not in good condition either.

"Let us get to the fighters, quickly," Shaak said. We ran back to the hangar, which did not take that much time, thank the force. I leaped into my fighter and took off, searching for the escape pod I knew was out there.

…Or not. No matter how hard I looked, or tried to sense, the presence of Thrawn was gone. The head cruiser, the one I could tell Shanti was on, along with Tann and the other Padawans, fired at the cruiser we had just left. It went down in a matter of seconds, as did the rest of the Imperial fleet. I clenched my fists. No matter how many ships we had destroyed, he had still escaped.

I landed back on the cruiser and wiped the still wet blood off my face and mouth. I walked back up to the bridge slowly, letting my thoughts take me far away. I was still not quite in the present when I reached the bridge.

"LUMINARA!" Someone yelled. I blinked.

"You do not have to yell, Shanti," I said, rubbing my ear.

"You weren't responding," she answered. "Sorry, though." Her eyes were cloudy as she looked at her feet. Realizing something was wrong, I reached out and grabbed her chin.

"Are you alright, Shanti?" I asked.

"I'm just…just worried about Boba, is all," she murmured. Looking inside her, through the link that connected us through the force, I could tell it was only half the truth.

"Yes, and what else?" I asked.

"I just…I was worried about you! I didn't want you to get hurt…" Her hand drifted to her stomach. "And…I have something I want to ask you."

I removed my hand from her chin and placed it on top of her other hand. "Ask away."

She bit her lip. "I…I was thinking, a few days ago, I realized that my children will grow up with a single parent…So I was wonder if…" her eyes were darting back and forth.

"If what?" I prompted. Her face was flushing.

"Ifyouwouldlikethetitleofthei rotherparent," she said in a rush.

"If I would what?" I said. "You can tell me anything, Shanti. I love you. I will never judge you." Her green eyes finally looked up and met mine.

"I was wondering if you would like the title of their second parent," she said softly. "They were worried about you too…almost as much as I was…" She rubbed her stomach in a circle.

"I would be honored," I said. And I meant it. I was deeply honored she even considered it.

"I don't want them to be just my children…or…" she cinched her teeth tight around her lower lip again. "…or mine and _his _children. I want them to be you and I's children."

I pulled her close to me, and she rested her head against my collarbone. I could feel her heart beating, as well as the energies of three tiny life forms somewhere within her body.

"Shanti, Luminara, I hate to interrupt, but…" I looked up as I heard Shaak's voice. "We are about to jump. I thought you should be told." She smiled warmly. Shanti buried her head in my neck.

"Are you alright?" Shaak looked at her with concern in her onyx eyes.

"The babies' energies were acting up while you were gone," she murmured, her words almost inaudible because her face was pressed against my collarbone. "It kind of threw me off track. Plus, I feel kind of spacey whenever I come out of battle meditation."

I ran my hand through her hair. I had learned, through, ah…our time spent together that her head was extremely sensitive, and she calmed quite a bit when I rubbed it or brushed her hair.

"You can always talk to me," Shaak said. "Always." Shanti extracted her face from my collarbone and looked at Shaak.

"Thank you…you may come to regret that."

Shaak chuckled. "I doubt it."

I rubbed circles on her head with my fingertips. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I think it's time for me to sleep…or meditate…"

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked, running my fingers through the entire length of her hair. Her hair was cool and soft under my fingers. Every individual hair was extremely thin and fine, and there were so many of them.

"Of course not…as long as you keep doing that…" she murmured. She sounded exhausted. It occurred to me that we had destroyed the Imperial fleet that had attacked us with almost no effort. Probably because of Shanti's battle meditation. She must have put so much energy into helping us, she wore herself out.

"You did excellently," Master Saa said. "Luminara, you will have to wait for a moment. I want to take a look at your nose."

"Oh, that. Of course, Master Saa. Shanti, I will catch up with you later."

She caught my arm as I turned to leave with Master Saa. I looked back into her soft green eyes and hoped I had cleaned all the blood off my face. "What happened to your nose?"

"The admiral on the Imperial ship kicked me," I said. The bleeding had stopped and I had cleaned my face, but a faint ache still remained. She smiled faintly.

"You should certainly get it looked at, then. I will be in my room, if you need me."

"Alright then. Let's get down to the medical room, Luminara."


	42. Chap 42 LU-SS

_A/N: I've been so mean to Shanti in this story..._

* * *

I rested my head against the cool glass of the window. Below me I could see Maix, a dirty green stain against the dark blackness of space. Even though I hated the planet, it felt so wrong for me to just…leave it there, in such a horrible state.

It must have been the battle meditation. Whenever I came out of it, I always felt foggy. Maybe I needed to lie down. But the cool glass against my forehead simply refused to let me go. I gave up.

I closed my eyes and reached out with the force, looking around the ship. Leia was with Obi-wan and Irka, who were having some discussion I opted not to eavesdrop on. In the training room, Master Choi and Aayla were lecturing their Padawans about something. I sensed negative energy and imagined that they were probably in trouble.

_ 'Padawans will be Padawans,'_ Fay remarked. In my mind's eye I saw her direct a smile at Ahsoka.

I moved my awareness away from the training room. Up at the bridge, Bultar was speaking with a group of Mandalorians. Obi-wan and Starstone looked on, a combination of anger and embaressment battling in their gazes. Bultar wanted to get underway to Teth as soon as possible. The Mandalorians were explaining patiently that there was still wreckage from the ships we had destroyed in our way, and we could not jump safely until we were done cleaning it. As I watched, Master Saa came up to the bridge and suggested that we land back on Maix until the mess was cleaned. The matter went up for discussion. I wondered faintly where Luminara was. She had been with Master Saa.

My question was answered in a moment when she stepped onto the bridge with Shaak, Scout, Zett, and Aayla.

"Where's Shanti?" Luminara asked.

"I think she's asleep," Bultar mumbled. I considered reaching out to touch her mind and letting her know I was here, but decided against it.

"She should hear this," Shaak said. "We need to discuss what we are going to-"

Another ship had come out of hyperspace, which I could see faintly behind them. It was the biggest ship I had ever seen. It was almost perfectly round, with a single indent.

"It's here already?" Obi-wan gasped. Then a dark presence entered my awareness and I abruptly dropped my link to the force, the image of the others on the bridge vanishing. Someone dark was on that ship. I couldn't pinpoint the exact identity, but I was still shaken. I had not felt evil like that since _him.._.

I jumped away from the window and ran out of my room, grabbing my lightsaber as I went. I dashed up to the bridge, and was panting by the time I got there.

"Good, you're here," Master Saa said.

"The Death Star followed us," Scout murmured. "This is our fault."

"It isn't too late, Scout," Starstone said. "We can still save some people, if we go now."

"What are you talking about?" I interrupted.

"We need to evacuate the planet," Scout said as she started leaving the bridge. "No time to explain. We have to land the cruiser, right now." Her voice held such an urgency I decided not to question her.

One of the Mandalorians piloted the cruiser down. Two cruisers followed us, while the rest of our…small fleet opened fire on the round ship.

"The Death Star was the Empire's new toy that can destroy whole planets," Luminara whispered in my ear. She seemed to have materialized behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders when I jumped.

"Why is it here?"I whispered. I could already see it…but I wouldn't accept it…never.

"You know why, Shanti." Her voice dropped into a darker tone. I shook my head.

"No, Maix is no threat to them! They have no reason to destroy Maix…" I bit my lip.

We landed with a 'thunk'.

"You have to tell all the people in this city that they need to get on our cruisers, NOW!" Master Saa said. "We don't have much time!" I realized I was almost crying. Things were happening so fast…

Time had passed in a blur. Suddenly I was yelling in Maixan for people to get in the cruisers, _now. _Most people ignored me, until a huge explosion in the sky shook the very ground beneath our feet. One of our cruisers was falling, a smoking pile of scrap metal and dead Mandalorians. I shuddered. But my voice didn't stop screaming, until I could see no more Maixans on the street.

Someone, I think it was Luminara, grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the cruiser. Maixans and Mandalorians were everywhere.

"We're out of time! We have to go! Rendezvous at Teth!" A Mandalorian who suddenly appeared on the communications shrieked.

"We're jumping into hyperspace, to Teth, as soon as we get off the planet!" The Mandalorian at the controls said. We took off and I saw the Death star. Behind us, the two other cruisers were taking off. With my hands and face pressed against the glass, I looked down at the planet.

"But there are still people left!" I said. "We have to go back…We have to-" I stopped talking when I realized no one was listening. I saw a red beam being charged in the indented part of the spherical ship.

My hands curled into fists against the glass. People were yelling in Maixan as they crowded around the window, pushing each other aside to get a better view.

A red beam, the color of the lightsabers the Sith wielded, split the dark blanket of space. At first, everything was still. Until the planet exploded. And I felt my heart tear. And we jumped into hyperspace, barely avoiding the explosion.

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. The children in me felt my sudden disturbance and responded accordingly. I thought I would throw up. I slid to my knees, hands still pressed against the glass. The blue tube of hyperspace reflected in the glass, cold and uncaring. Why did life still go on, when so much life was lost?

"Shanti…" A hand gently took mine. I didn't look at the speaker. "Are you alright?"

"No. No, I am not alright," I whispered. My stomach turned again. A hand patterned with diamonds wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a warm body. I closed my eyes as tears spilled out.

"I don't care…I hate that planet…I hate it's people…I don't…care…" _That's a lie…you are a liar, Shanti, nothing but a liar._

"It's alright," Luminara whispered in my ear. "Everything will be well, and there is always hope, my love."

Suddenly it seemed I couldn't breathe fast enough. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was exhausted, the weight of everything that had happened piling up, and the world swayed to the right, and everything was very quiet.


	43. Chap 43 SS-ST

I knew the duchess had said it could destroy entire planets, but I had not truly believed her. Not until I had seen it in action, and felt the blow that the loss of so many lives caused. The Maixans were hysterical. Shanti simply would not wake up. Luminara said that she had fainted just after we jumped into hyperspace. Master Saa said it was partly the effects of the planet, which had been starting to affect her once again, part exhaustion, and part stress. She had obviously overexerted herself with her battle meditation. Next time I would make sure she went easier on herself.

We had at least a hundred hysterical and somewhat violent humans in our training room with no way to communicate with them until Shanti woke. I shook her, and that did nothing. We tried to reach her mind, but it was far away.

"Why now, Shanti?" Master Choi murmured.

"Why now what?" Shanti asked. Her eyes opened slowly and she rubbed sleep from them.

"Thank the Force you're awake," Zett said. "The Maixans are…unhappy…and we need someone to translate."

"Alright, I'll get moving," she said. She stood up slowly, with Luminara keeping a close eye on her. We went back into the training room and found several fist fights. There was blood on the floor. I wondered why we had not heard this before entering the room.

Shanti drew herself up to her full height and yelled something. The room fell silent.

I gave Shanti a brief explanation to translate and the group seemed to calm. I was glad I was good with dealing with crowds. If I was not, we would have some issues.

We informed the group of Maixans of our plans to go to Teth. One raised his hand and said something.

"He wants to know what will become of the Maixans," Shanti translated.

"Tell them that they are welcome to accompany us to Teth, because I can think of no other options." She translated, and the Maixans burst into small conversations among themselves.

"Would you quiet them down?" I asked. Shanti barked a single syllable word that I assumed meant something along the lines of 'silence'.

"Tell them that the choice is theirs, but we can think of no other place to take them."

Shanti sat down after she translated and leaned against the wall. A few Maixans came over and asked her to translate for them. I answered their questions as best as I could. No, we would not take them to the empire so they could exact their revenge. Yes, we were on their side. No, we did not intentionally bring the empire to destroy their planet. Yes, Shanti was born there. No, she wasn't entirely human. They never ended…at last; I got a break, however, and sat next to Shanti. Luminara joined us a moment later, followed by Starstone and Zett.

"I can only imagine what it feels like to be them…" Starstone said, looking at the Maixans. "Even though their planet was the filthiest place in the universe, it was still their home, and they watched it be destroyed before their very eyes." She made eye contact with Shanti. "Wait, that was your home planet too, wasn't it?" Shanti's gaze was on the floor.

"It was where I was born, yes," the near-human mumbled. "I don't care about it…I don't care about the people…"

Denial. She was choosing to cope by denying her feelings. That was unlike her. Luminara grabbed her face with her olive-skinned hands and lifted it until their eyes met.

"That is a lie, Shanti. Please do not lie to yourself, because it will only bring you more sadness and strife. You have every right to mourn."

I think that was the needle that broke the rancor's back. Her tears started flowing down her cheeks, and I flashed back temporarily to that day fifteen years ago, when she had stood before me crying her silent tears. If she made noise while she cried, she was not truly upset. It was the silence that stung the most.

Luminara pulled her close and, similar to the way he two of them had been just before the appearance of the Death Star, Shanti buried her head in Luminara's collar bone. Luminara played with her hair and rubbed her head. Several Maixans looked at us with odd expressions, and I remembered briefly that Shanti had told us Maixans saw homosexuality as a disease. Would they attack my friends? Just because they did not love the same way they did?

I slid myself a small amount in front of the two of them, just in case.

"I am the luckiest person in the universe…" my former apprentice said. I smiled at Luminara over her head. I could feel the energy in the room slowly calming. Shanti lifted her head after a moment and wiped her eyes. Moments later, a tall male Maixan walked up to Shanti. He spoke to her politely, with his head dipped just the slightest bit. I noticed that the Governor was not among the faces I saw. I had no issue with that.

"This man is Amark Vicosu, and he has become the temporary spokesperson for the Maixans," Shanti said. "He wants to let you know that the people of Maix wish to accompany us to Teth. They are feeling useless and want to help." She bit her lip gently. "They've certainly changed since my childhood."

I looked into the Maixans with the force. They told the truth. I could sense a desperate need to be useful, to someone, anyone. Their natural paranoia seemed to have been pushed backwards by the new situation. I stood up and did my best to call their attention to me.

"Shanti, please tell them that they may accompany us to Teth for as long as they wish." Shanti translated, and her translation was met by cheers. I was surprised. Did the Maixans hate their planet? Or was it the same esoteric love-hate Shanti felt?

"Master Ti, we are receiving a transmission from the other two cruisers who picked up Maixans," Aayla said. She had come in while we distracted. "They have no one to translate for them, and they are getting restless."

"Sithspawn. I forgot that there were other groups of Maixans." I frowned.

"We could take Slave I and bring Shanti over to the other cruisers as soon as we come out of hyperspace," Fett materialized out of the air to suggest. Everyone jumped.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," I said. "Shanti?"

"I have no objections." She was holding Luminara's hand. As we spoke, we must have invoked some deep connection with the force, because we came out hyperspace. Convenient.

"Let's go, then." Fett gestured for us to go.

"Let me tell the Maixans where I am going first," Shanti said. She turned and spoke to the body of humans for a few moments. I heard several names, including my own and Aayla's.

"I told them that I am going to talk to other groups of Maixans. I also said that Master Choi and Aayla are in charge, and that that droid-" She paused to point at the old protocol droid that gave inaccurate translations, "-will be available. It's not perfect, but it's better than nothing. And Luminara, Shaak, and Boba are coming with me."

The first cruiser was almost entirely females, which proved remarkably more difficult to deal with than the males. I found that females were usually the more docile of most species, so this was an interesting fact. They agreed to go to Teth with us, the same feelings of wanting to be useful as strong in them as it was in their companions.

The second group went the same way. Shanti reported neither seeing nor hearing any Maixan she had known.

So we landed on Teth. A few lone bounty hunters and other scum gave us trouble as we disembarked, and we realized we could not allow any of them to leave this planet, or they would leak to the empire about us.

I was only vaguely surprised when Fett took over that particular section. He gave the few people we found at Teth a simple choice: Stay, and never leave the planet again, or die. We Jedi disagreed at first, but he insisted that it was necessary. In the end, we turned our heads the other way.

Most of them chose to stay. A few tried to muscle their way off the planet, and were killed. I did not like it, none of the Jedi did. But it was over so quickly; we had little time to stress over it.

That night, I sat on a balcony and looked at Teth's twin moons, high in the deep purple sky. Kina Ha was right, this place was beautiful. And it was ours. The new planet of the Jedi, until Xiam could be found. And it would be found. I swore it on the force.


	44. Chap 44 ST-SS

_A/N: I don't like how this chapter turned out. But it's long._

* * *

The next eight months passed with few events and no fighting. For the first time in…well, in a while, we had peace. Peace! We planted crops, and made a new settlement that consisted of the Jedi, The Mandalorians, and the Maixans. We created a new government. It was all very elaborate, and I contributed very little. I was busy caring for Shanti, who neared the day her-our-children would be born with every passing minute.

We built a new temple. Every Jedi had a hand in it, even little Leia, who was a year old. We felt like we were rebuilding what the empire had broke down. At last, this was the bacta on the wound that had been open to the air for so long. The Jedi lived! And would always live. Ahsoka and Zett began dating, to Shanti's great amusement. We also had suspicions of some…things going on between Master Kenobi and Shaak. Again, it amused Shanti to no end.

Zett had been temporarily re-assigned to Shaak, as eventually her pregnancy made training him nearly impossible. Bultar, who had wanted to train him herself, had withdrawn into herself and become something of a hermit.

The Padawans were coming along remarkably well. Tann had been in training for less than a year, but she still showed signs of being a powerful Jedi. Wone and Irka were progressing quickly as well. Irka became our head doctor, and sickness was of no threat to us.

But our perfection was shattered when Shanti went into labor.

I paced back and forth outside the medical room and waited for the 'all clear' from Shaak. I could feel her through the force. Shanti was in great pain. I had never had children, obviously, but I knew that bringing only one into the world could kill a woman. Force only knows what three could do.

"You should relax, Master," Tann said. "If you calm yourself, you can send her your energy. Zett is already doing so." I looked over my shoulder at the Padawan. He was growing quickly, looking more and more like a man ever day. He sat with a straight back, his eyes closed. I could feel energy radiating off him and flowing into Shanti. I took a deep breath.

"I have trained you well, for you are very wise. Thank you." I folded my legs and sat on the ground, doing my best to center myself. It was the most difficult thing I had ever done. But I pulled it off. And I pushed every bit of energy I had into her. In my mind's eye I could see her writhing and bleeding as she struggled to bring three new lives into the world.

I must have passed out or gone into some sort of trance, because Tann shook me what felt like moments later. The clock on the wall said otherwise. Shaak leaned in the doorway and smiled. Behind her I heard the sound of an infant crying.

"It was a long and painful birth, but she and all three children are fine," Irka said. I ran past her into the room.

Her long brown hair stained the white pillow like a spilled drink, and her green eyes glowed in the dim light. In her arms was a baby. She was the one who was crying. Beside her, in a small crib, were two more.

"Luminara…come see our children," she whispered. Her eyes still shone, and I knew then everything would be perfect. I walked over and sat in a chair by the bed. Shanti held out the baby she had been holding. I took her gently, supporting the tiny creature's head. She ceased her crying to look into my eyes.

"She's the youngest child," Irka said. The baby I held had a few strands of wispy brown hair, and brilliant, pale blue eyes. She looked like a perfect combination of Shanti and the Chancellor I had known, smart, kind, and intelligent. I refused to merge Sidious and Palpatine into one person in my mind. I could see no reason why I should. The baby girl was looking around, her eyes darting back forth and studying my face.

"What is her name?" I asked Shanti, who shrugged.

"I haven't given her one yet. But I have an idea."

"And that idea is?" I prompted. She should name her children. The mother-child bond was important.

"Fay. Fay…Unduli, if that is okay with you," she said. My heart warmed.

"That is fine with me. I am honored." I touched the child's cheek. Her skin was so fragile…Irka gently took her from my arms and placed her in the crib. She removed another child, wrapped in a white blanket, and put him in my lap.

"The middle child and the only boy." Shanti smiled at her son. He squirmed a little in my arms and made a cooing noise. "I would like you to name him." I looked down at the boy's face. His eyes were deep, deep blue, and he had a shocking mess of jet black hair. Shaak laughed from somewhere behind me.

"He looks like you, Luminara," She said. "Maybe the force link between the two of you influenced his growth, because you two were together so much during Shanti's pregnancy." I touched the tiny boy's nose.

"Only time will tell," Shanti murmured.

"Jiam," I said. "Jiam Unduli." Shanti touched her son's cheek.

"I am sure he grow up to be every bit as strong in the force as his namesake," Shaak said. Shanti nodded. She looked exhausted, but happy. I placed Jiam back in the crib and laid my hand over hers.

"And…the final child," Irka said. "The eldest." She put the baby, swaddled in a black blanket, in my arms. When I looked upon her face, I nearly dropped her into my lap.

The child had wispy white hair and deep, narrow yellow eyes. Her skin was paler than bother her siblings, and unlike them, she was completely still, yellow eyes staring straight at me. She looked so much like the Sith Lord I swore I sensed the dark presence for a moment. Shaak, who was now looking over my shoulder, flinched as well. She clearly had not taken a close enough look at the children before now.

"I have no idea what to call her," Shanti whispered. Shaak stroked a few stray hairs out of my lover's face and looked to the infant my arms.

"Just because she looks like her biological father does not mean she will take after him," she said firmly. "This baby should be judged by her actions, and her actions alone." Shanti closed her eyes.

"I understand, Shaak," she said. "I think we should name her…Eve. Eve Unduli." I did my best to wipe the memory of the Sith from my mind, and look at Eve for who she was, and not who she looked like.

"Fay, Jiam, and Eve Unduli," Irka repeated. "What beautiful children you have." I returned Eve to the doctor and slid closer to Shanti.

I touched her hand. She looked at me with exhausted eyes. I wanted to say something, badly, but I felt that now might not be the best time.

"Ask away, Lumi. I just look tired, really." And she is telepathic. I did not know that. Shaak snorted from somewhere in the background. I ignored her.

"This is…sort of an important question. Are you sure you do not want to wait until you have rested?"

"Yes. Please tell me. You've got something…something important on your mind." She squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Shanti, you've been my best friend, my anchor, and the person closest to me for almost a year, and I've loved you for…I cannot even count how long. I just wanted to ask…if you would marry me?"

The words came out of my mouth without my even having to summon them. We had no metal to make rings, but I had made her something else. A bead for the necklace I had given her when we first met.

"Luminara…I…" she sat up, her eyes glowing. "I am going to steal a quote from you and say, I would be honored." She leaned forward and kissed me. My breath was effectively stolen.

I picked up her necklace from the side table and removed some of the beads. I slid the new bead I had made from wood and plant leaves on, and replaced the beads. I put the necklace around her neck, and noticed she had shed a few tears.

"I didn't realize how long I've been wanting this. I have a family…a real family…" I kissed her again.

"You will always have a family," Shaak said. I nodded agreement.

"Don't you think the others will want to see the children?" Irka said. "Do you feel up to it, or would you rather wait?"

"Can we wait? I just…want to sleep." Her smile did not fade, but I could tell she had no energy.

"Of course, but we have to tell the others something," Shaak said.

"Tell them exactly what happened. Or tell them I gave birth to a rancor. I don't care…just lemme sleep…" her voice was getting slurred. I chuckled.

"I will stay here with her, and you can go talk to everyone else," I said. Shanti's eyes were already closing, and I could feel her slipping in to sleep. I touched her face, and her eyes fluttered once. She mouthed 'I love you' in my direction, and closed her eyes. I sighed and turned back to the children. Fays eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. Irka was feeding Jiam with a bottle. Eves yellow orbs were still open, staring straight up at the ceiling. Then they shifted to me. I did my best to see anything but _him_, and in an abrupt rush I realized why Shanti never called him by name.

"She is an innocent child, Luminara," Irka said. Irritation sparked in me.

"You would never know," I said. "You cannot understand why unless you have seen someone like him yourself."

"I guess that was a little…shallow….of me," the doctor said. Jiam released the bottle and gave a short cry. "But I do agree with Shaak."

"It is me who is being shallow," I said. "I can look past physical appearances…" I lifted the baby gently. Irka handed me something. A bottle.

"She's the only one who hasn't eaten yet," the blond Mandalorian explained.

I managed only to spill about twenty percent of the milk all over myself and the baby. My Jedi training did not include this.

Eventually Irka took over, laughing, and I went to change clothes.

I tossed my black robe into the basket, where all clothes that required cleaning went, and took my headdress off. My head was sweaty and my hair tangled. I put on a black shirt and skirt that Shanti had insisted I keep around, despite the fact that I preferred robes. I brushed my hair out quickly and replaced my headdress. Then I turned and went back down to the room, not even bothering with shoes.

However, I was intercepted by one Bultar Swan and one Olee Starstone before I could reach the medical room. Bultar had cut her hair and it reached to her chin, framing her bright blue eyes and hawk-like face. It no longer contrasted against her skin, because she was no longer pale. Olee's hair, on the other hand, was still long and reached almost to her lower back. For the first few months her orange eyes had unnerved me, but I got used to them. She had high cheekbones and long fingers. Both wore their Jedi robes.

"How's your girl doing?" Olee asked. Bultar said nothing, just fixed me under her icy stare.

"She is fine," I said. "And if you would be so kind as to get out of my way, I would like to go and see her."

"But we want to see her too, and the children," Bultar interrupted. I straightened myself a little.

"She is sleeping, and no one will be seeing the children until she says so. Besides, Shaak has already told you the basics. Is that not enough?"

Olee blinked. "No. It isn't."

"Again, I will say no. Shanti will be allowed to sleep." I pushed Bultar aside and started down the hallway.

"Luminara!" I heard Bultar call. Anger prickled. Why, in the name of the force, would someone who had hated both Shanti and I from the start wish to see our children now? How dare she demand it, when she had caused nothing but trouble and strife for us? I could sort of understand why Olee wanted to see her, but not Bultar.

I did not turn around. I did not want to talk to her. So I ignored her.

I pushed open the door and closed it tightly behind me. Shaak had returned to the room, and was sitting with Irka and looking over datapads. Shanti still slept.

"Keep your eyes open," I said. "Starstone and Bultar were demanding to see Shanti and the children."

Shaak sighed. "Obi-wan wanted to see them as well, and as much I try, I was scarcely about to resist the kicked mooka expression. Nonetheless, all four of them deserve a good sleep. They have been through quite the ordeal today." Her black gaze fell on her former apprentice, still sleeping deeply. Then she turned to the children. All three were asleep and peaceful.

"When she wakes," Irka said. "When she wakes, my friends, we can deal with these things."


	45. Chap 45 SS

_A/N: Another not-so-great chapter. But at Shanti gets a break. Sort of._

* * *

"She's beautiful," Zett said as he looked over Fay. "She looks like you, Master."

"Thanks," I murmured and flipped over, pressing my face into the pillow. God, the light…make it go away…

"He looks more like Luminara," Aayla said. "That's interesting." I groaned. If I heard one more 'that's interesting' or 'what a beautiful little girl' I thought I would explode.

"I think Shanti has had more than enough of us," Obi-wan commented.

"I certainly have," I murmured into the pillow.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked. I started to repeat my complaint when I was cut off by yet another enthusiastic voice.

"Which one do you think will be the strongest in the force?" I heard Tann say.

"Probably Jiam," Starstone said. "He looks strong to me."

"But Fay is named after the most powerful Jedi in all of history! Obviously she could beat her brother," Wone said. I almost screamed into the pillow. My family had been here for at least two hours, fawning over the triplets. And the light…it burnnnss…

"Eve will best them both," someone else said. I recognized the voice as Bultars. She had said almost nothing since she had invaded my room alongside everyone else.

"What makes you say that?" Luminara asked. She was skeptical of Bultar and I could tell the two of them did not get along.

"She looks like Sidious," Bultar said simply. "Sidious was the most powerful."

"She said the name," Zett mumbled. I closed my eyes against the pillow, if only trying to shut off the image of yellow…so much yellow, that he had carried with him everywhere. The child was a cruel echo and constant reminder of who their father really was. I bit my lip. I wasn't ready for this. I never wanted children in the first place. Not one, much less three…

I felt a hand on the back of my neck. The fingers were too long to be Luminaras, so I figured it was probably Shaak.

"I think it is time for everyone to leave. Shanti has had a long day, and she needs rest. You have seen her and the children. It is time to go." I had never been gladder to hear the soft and serene voice of my former master. I heard chairs shuffling around and people grumbling.

"Obi-wan," I said into the pillow.

"What?" Shaak said. "I cannot understand what you are saying, Shanti. Take your face out of the pillow, please." Reluctantly, I rolled over on my side to face her. Liiighhhtt….

"Obi-wan needs to stay."

"Alright," the accented voice said from behind me. "I have no quarrels with that." I could almost imagine him smiling at Shaak from behind me. When everyone but Luminara, Shaak, Irka, and Obi-wan had left the room, I locked eyes with Luminara's deep blue ones. Then someone turned off the light. Ahh, blessed darkness…My eyes still hurt, though.

"We have something we need to ask you," Luminara said. She sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up and rested my chin on her shoulder. We had been discussing this prior to the invasion of our bedroom.

"What is it?" Shaak asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down as well. Master Kenobi followed her example.

"Since everyone knows that you two have something going on," I started, and was cut off by Obi-wan's sputtering.

"How did-we –do not-what makes you-" Luminara swatted him on the shoulder.

"Tell the truth, Obi-wan," she said. "I know it feels…unusual, but you mustn't lie."

"It is true," Shaak said. She left it at that. The two masters made brief eye contact and turned back to us.

"We were wondering if you would be the godparents of our children," Luminara said. I nodded. Shaak's lekku started twitching uncontrollably and Obi-wan might have jumped for joy.

"We accept," Obi-wan said after approximately fifteen seconds of celebration. Shaak nodded her agreement. I noticed they had joined hands.

"Thank you," I said. "I can think of no one better to mentor our children." Shaak dipped her head.

"We are honored."

"Now out!" Irka said.

"They can stay if they want, as long as they shut up," I said. I buried my face in the pillow, laying back down. I hurt everywhere. "And they leave the light off."

"We would, but we have some…things to attend to," Kenobi said.

"Then go attend to them," Irka replied. I heard chairs scrape the ground, followed by the door.

"Luminara, you should sleep," the Mandalorian doctor said. "You haven't since the children were born, and you're the only one. So go up to your room, and sleep. Now."

I heard a faint chuckle. "This is my room, Doctor."

"Oh. Well…go sleep on the couch or something." I could almost picture the faint blush the young Jedi and healer would have on her face.

Luminara laughed again. "Fine, I will. I'll be back later, Shanti. Call if you need anything." I felt the bed shift as she stood up. I closed my eyes again.

"You should feed your children, Shanti," Irka said as soon my lover had left. "The mother-child bond should be established soon." She handed Fay to me.

"Fine, fine," I muttered.


	46. Chap 46 SS-LU

_A/N: Yeah...sorry, guys._

* * *

I sat my head against Shanti's shoulder. Our children were six days old and we were getting married in a week. Shaak had been ecstatic. Boba had shot me one look -of jealousy?-and then congratulated us. Starstone proclaimed herself head of food and promised it would be perfect. I didn't really care about ceremonies. Mirialans are extremely ceremonial, and I think I have had enough ceremonies in my life for both myself and Shanti. But it did not feel right to have children, and yet not be married. I loved her, with all my heart, and I could tell she felt the same.

So why not?

A hand carefully removed my headdress and then buried itself in my hair.

"Not 'too heavy' for you?" I asked. She laughed.

"You can't do that," she said, "Or I'll laugh so hard I'll wake them." She gestured at the three infants asleep in the crib to our left. "And then they'll cry, and I'll have to feed them and blah blah blah…" She rolled her head in a circle. I smiled.

"You are an amazing mother. And we do not have to raise them by ourselves. We have an entire village of Jedi behind us." She tilted her head down and kissed my nose.

"And you're a great…uh…not a father, uh…" she sighed. "You know what? You're a great Luminara, and that's that."

This time I had to reign in my laughter in order to let the children sleep. Shanti laughed, and we buried our faces in our pillows. When we recovered, our hair was messy and our faces flushed.

"I never thought that something so…perfect could come out such a tragedy," I said after a moment.

"We have to look to the future. The Jedi who left us nine months ago would not want us to disturb our peace by agonizing over them." I looked into her bright green eyes and saw wisdom far beyond her young age.

I said nothing, because a silence fell over us, the kind of silence that one feels they should not break. That kind of quiet you think everyone present needs, and has needed for some time now.

I closed my eyes, relaxing against her soft shoulder. I had a brief thought, wondering why a woman would prefer a man's rough skin. But I shrugged it away. It was not important, and I did not really care who anyone else chose to share themselves with.

I started meditating, breathing the smell of Teth, which was fresh and cool, and the smell of Shanti, which was a sweet smell I could not-and would not-label.

And then I smelled a different smell, and was on my feet in an instant. Shanti was too. Both our lightsabers were in a drawer on the other side of the room. The last eight months had made us soft and we had let our guards down. I lunged for the drawer while Shanti stepped in front of the crib.

The door opened slowly and I was flung back, away our from our weapons. It was okay. We did not need weapons to kill him…

Shanti had completely locked up. She stood before the crib, one hand on the edge and the other grasping at her waist, looking for a lightsaber that was not there. I stood in front of her, shielding her. I had made her a promise. I would not let him break it.

The first thing we both saw was yellow eyes, followed by a black cloak and an endless face of white skin.

"Luuumiinaraaaa," Sidious said. His voice rose in pitch as he spoke and drew out my name. "It's sooOoooO good to see yooou, my dear.


	47. Chapt 47 LU

It took a few moments for my mind to catch up with what I was seeing.

"You are dead," I said, still not fully comprehending the situation . "Shaak impaled you. You are dead." I did not know who I was talking to, myself, him, or Shanti. Or maybe the children.

He laughed. "No no no no no, Luminara, my dear," he staggered forward, his steps uneven. He smelled horrible. He sounded almost…drunk, his voice rising and falling and his words being drawn out. Behind me Shanti was shaking."I have come for my children, and my dear apprentice Shanti. Where is she?" He looked around as he expected to see them plastered against the walls. "And myyYy childreen? I would like to see them, so I can name theeeem."

"They are not your children, Sith," I snarled. "Eve, Jiam, and Fay are not yours. They are mine and Shanti's."

He barked a horrible sounding laugh. "Oh really?" His voice became eerily steady. A shiver of pure dread ran down my spine. He took out his lightsaber. Shanti reached out with the force and the drawer burst open, followed by a pair of lightsabers. Sidious used the force to knock them away, but Shanti hung onto my weapon with a sudden burst of resilience, and suddenly it was in my hand. I parried the blow from the red blade and kicked him in the chest. He grunted and flew back towards the door.

"Oh, theEre you aaare, Shanti," he said. He was sounding drunk again. "I've missed you. Did you miiIiiss me?" Shanti pushed the crib backwards, closed to the wall and away from him.

"They aren't yours," she said. "And neither am I." I jumped at him again, wondering how long it would take for the others to realize what was going on.

I felt a sudden scream of distress go out through the Force, originating from somewhere behind me, and I know Sidious felt it too. I engaged him, locking his blade with mine.

"I swear, you will touch my wife or my children only over my dead body," I said.

"It's toooo bad, someone as lovely as you should not be a warrior, covered in scars and traumaa…you should be in a house, with a husband, and a soft bed…" I back flipped and kicked him in the jaw as hard as I could. Sexist bastard.

"I would sooner impale myself on my own lightsaber," I replied as I landed.

"You don't have tooooo." He stood back up, spitting blood. I noticed his eyes were pointing in two different directions. Human eyes were fixed. They physically could not do that.

How in all nine Corellian hells had he survived? Shaak had impaled him. Granted, it was through the right side of his chest, and the human heart resides on the left, but he still should have bled out. Was this the true power of the dark side? That it held onto its own even after they should have died, and left them a wobbling, drunken shell?

"I'll do it. Just come here, and I'll make it plenty painful…" The red blade was aimed sloppily at my face and I batted it aside easily. I had fought Vader briefly on both Felucia and Maix, but I did not have enough experience with the Sith to properly judge his movement. However, as a Jedi Master, I will say that he was sloppy. Something in him had died, when we rescued from Shanti from his dark clutches and almost killed him. Was it his sanity?

"You thought I was deeeaaad…you leeeeeffft me…" He looked almost mournful as he seemed to read my mind. I stabbed at his chest, and noticed a hole in his cloak on the right side. He had not changed his cloak since Shaak had impaled him. That must have been why he smelled so…horrible.

The door burst open and Shaak charged in with lightsaber raised, followed by Obi-wan, Irka, Fett, Aayla, Ahsoka, and Zett. Shaak's eyes went wide when she saw Sideious. She did not hesitate a moment and jumped forward, followed by five other Jedi and an armed bounty hunter.

He unleashed the lightning.

I understood why Shanti could not withstand this. I heard her scream somewhere off in the distance, but my skin was burning, and my eyes were stinging…It stopped suddenly. Someone stepped over me, a rippling black cloak passing over me. Shanti was quaking, but she stepped between the Sith and her children.

"Move over, so I can see our children," he said. His voice was steadying. "It seems I got here while Luminara still breathes. I suppose that shows what a Jedi's word is worth." I tried to get up, but when I tried moving my legs, my arms twitched uncontrollably. He reached towards her shoulder. I felt a ripple of pure terror come from her. I still could not move.

Shanti shoved him back with the force. He hit the wall with an audible crack. He got back up a moment later, and suddenly I was on control of my body again. I seized my lightsaber and jumped at him. Shaak and Zett were back on their feet, and Obi-wan was sneaking slowly closer to Shanti. Thank the force.

I screamed when I felt the lightning again. I heard screams from Shaak, and Obi-wan, and Fett, and everyone but Shanti. It would not let up. I wondered if this was the end for me. Oh force, no. Not while he was still here, and Shanti was still here, and weak and unarmed…

He dropped me again. I hit the ground with a thud, and my head began aching. A torrent of something wet washed over me, soaking me to the bone. I did not want to open my eyes, for fear they would fall from my head or get soaked. But I did anyway.

Sidious was suspended in the air. It was not a pretty sight. Going into details would be unpleasant for everyone. But I will say that I did not think the human body contained that much blood. Shanti stood just behind me, both hands raised and curled into claws. Tears streamed down her face, but something told me they were born of rage. Blood poured from him like a river, and it was still coming.

She flung her left hand aside after a moment and his limp, battered body that I no longer recognized as human flew out the door. The room was painted red, as was everyone in it.

She fell on her knees, and then on her face, almost landing on me. I did not react fast enough to catch her. She coughed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, still face down against the ground. Her voice was completely calm. I grabbed her shoulder and lifted her back up.

"Are _you_ alright?" I demanded. Her eyes were closed.

"Yes." She went completely limp.


	48. Chap 48 LU-ST

"I have seen this technique once before," Master Saa said. "Used by a single extremely powerful Sith Lord. As far as we know, it has no name. The Sith Lord who used it was in the great Sith wars, so many years ago…He killed so many Jedi using that technique."

"But what _was _it?" I asked again. I did not care I was soaked in Sideious's blood. I wanted answers. I looked over to where Luminara cleaned blood off Shanti's face. The mirailian was still completely red herself.

"An individual crushes all internal organs in the area beginning at the collarbone and terminating at the hips. It causes…a large mess."

"So why could Shanti use it?" I pressed further. The room was empty except for me, Luminara, Shanti, and Master Saa.

The Neti sighed. "Why do you think, Master Ti? She was obviously feeling fear, or anger. Mothers can feel that when their children and they themselves are in danger."

I started pacing. "So, does this mean she will be able to use it in the future?"

"Yes. I know very little about it, but I know that once the initial wall is broken down, it can be used fairly easily. Or at least, Darth Koraan did in the Sith wars." She rubbed her face with one brown hand.

"But it is a Sith technique."

"Yes." Master looked frustrated.

"So will she fall again?"

"You can answer these questions for yourself, Master Ti." Master Saa said, and left the room, presumably to clean herself off. I turned back to Luminara.

"How is she?"

"Her pulse is steady…so is her mind. She feels…peaceful." Luminara looked around at the red room. The children had already been removed and cleaned by Irka and Obi-Wan.

"Hi, guys," Someone said. Bright green eyes were opening. Her blue mark was glowing. "What did I miss?" As her eyes adjusted to the light, she registered that walls, my face, and Luminara's, and recoiled. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Luminara asked.

"I think…I learned something new…" she sat up slowly. "Did it go wrong, or something?"

"In a way," I answered. I shivered. The blood that covered me from head to toe was starting to dry.

"Well? Tell me." Luminara leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"She must have repressed her own memories. The amount of anger it took to conjure that technique was probably too much." I nodded fractionally and tried to organize my thoughts.

"There was a small incident…" I said. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and her forehead mark blazed, lighting the entire room. She jumped to her feet.

"My children! Where are they?" Luminara and I both flinched. She looked thunderous.

"With Irka, downstairs," Luminara said. She stood up slowly.

"Let's go, then," She said. She walked out the door, still dripping blood. Luminara followed her, and I decided I should probably stay with them.

Irka twitched as the three of us stepped in her door, painting the floor red. "Someone has to clean this up."

"I'll do it, later," Shanti said. Her voice was eerily calm. She just killed a man in the bloodiest way possible. Why was she so calm? But I did not sense darkness in her. She looked at her children, clean and sleeping soundly.

"I'll help you," Luminara said softly. "But first, we should get…all this off." She gestured at our ruined clothes. Shanti nodded and they walked off, down the corridor. Feeling slightly lost, I followed them.

I stepped into my room, into the refresher, and cleaned myself, watching the red swirl around my feet. It was over. He was truly dead this time. I should have checked the first time, and made sure he was dead myself, but I had been more concerned with getting Shanti to safety.

"And you did well," someone said from outside the refresher room. I wrapped a white robe around myself and opened the door.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," I said. I sat down on my bed, resting my elbows against my knees. He put his hands on my shoulders, and I sighed. My thoughts were so numerous I was surprised they were not spilling from my mouth and ears.

"A Sith technique? Really?" I said.

"It doesn't matter. She is unlikely to ever use it again, and she shows only light. Just relax, Shaak." I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Thank you, Obi-wan."

"You have only yourself to thank. You trained her, and she has become one of the greatest Jedi the order has ever seen."

"I meant, thank you for the things you said." He blinked.

"Oh. You're welcome." I laughed and swatted his shoulder gently.

"Your age must be catching up with you, Obi-wan," I said teasingly. He put a hand over his heart in mock-pain.

"Oh, Shaak Ti, you wound me!" He laughed. I laughed with him for a short moment. Then I rubbed my left lekku. My happiness felt fleeting. Shanti had asked me, after the destruction of Maix several months ago, why life still went on while so much life was lost. I had no answer. At first glance, it seemed like a childish question, but once one has felt death on such a massive scale, it makes far too much sense.

Obi-Wan must have sensed my change in attitude, because he looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. His demeanor changed too.

"What's wrong?"

And I gave up. Even Jedi masters have to cry.


	49. Chap 49 ST-SS

"...And is a very dangerous technique that feeds off anger. It is called Shi'Chro." I closed the holocron and sent it back into the library. A Mandalorian caught it and stuck it back with the other holocrons. "Thank you," I called. He gave me a salute and went back to his book.

"You've finished the holocron?" Luminara said as I walked back into our room. I had sat down with Master Saa and we had discussed this technique at great length, until I had enough understanding of it to make a holocron on it. Most of the information I just…well, I just knew.

My fiancé was making faces at Jiam and Eve, who were taking turns shrieking.

"Yes. Please have mercy on my ears. I don't think they can take it." I sat down beside her. She turned and put her hands in her lap.

"How are you doing?" She asked quietly. I took a deep inhalation.

"I feel like…like a huge weight that has been on top of me my entire life is gone. Part of me doesn't like it because…I killed someone, and that makes me feel free…but it's the truth." She leaned forward.

"It is understandable. He was a...he was too dangerous to be left alive, and you acted in self defense and defense of your friends and children. You have the right to feel free." She touched my hand.

"I feel sort of like that's going against the code…but…"

"Let it go. Let everything go. It doesn't matter." She touched my cheek. "It is in the past, and we are all safe now. That is all that really matters."

She gave me a gentle kiss, and I relaxed. "I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life."

She smiled. "We are a lucky group of Jedi, Shanti. We have the best members we could ever hope for."

"I suppose there is a reason that we are still alive."

"We are not just Jedi, we are the Jedi order," Luminara agreed. I laced my fingers together and stretched, reaching back behind me. "I feel stiff. I haven't been able to move around as much as I like as of late." I had been stuck in bed for the past several weeks, waiting around and doing pretty much nothing.

"Well, you do have to care for yourself and the children."

"Can we at least go spar or something?" I asked.

"We should ask Doctor Irka first. Your health is more important than anything else." I didn't know if I felt touched or indignant. She took my hand. "Come one. I am sure that at least a little bit of exercise would be permitted."


	50. The Contents of Shanti's Holocron

_Jedi Holocron #4201_

_ Base Category: Jedi Force Technique_

_ Association: Sith_

_ Use: Offense_

_ Developer(s): Sith Lord Karaan Sheil and Jedi Master Shanti Stefan_

_ Technique Name: Shi'Chro_

_ Description: A technique that feeds off the base emotions of the user. Upon the first use, the user will either die or make this technique their own. It cannot be taught, it can only be awakened during a moment of intense emotion. It can bring a Jedi perilously close to the dark side if the Jedi's base emotions of anger, fear, and/or love are strong._

_ Effects: The user crushes all the victim's internal organs beginning at the base of the neck and terminating at the hips. This technique causes a painful but short death to the victim and cannot be used on more than one victim at a time. Use can drain the user of strength and emotion for a short time after using it._

_ Notable users:_

_ Darth Karaan_

_ Shanti Stefan_


	51. Chap 51 SS

_A/N: I promise, I won't try to write fluffy stuff anymore._

* * *

People were singing. The Maixans had insisted that they be allowed to play music. They still considered me a Maixan, and wanted me to have a traditional Maixan wedding. I wondered why they were condoning, let alone endorsing, the wedding of two women. But after we-I-ruled out any kind of trickery, I stopped caring.

Ceremonies just weren't my thing. I let my mind wander. I didn't care, I just knew I loved her, and if they wanted a fancy ceremony with all the bells and whistles, and that would make them accept me, then fine. I could suffer through a few hours.

There were some kind of vows, and Luminara was wearing a dress, and so was I, and blah blah…The only thing I really cared about was my name. I'd talked with Luminara and Shaak, and I decided to change my name to Shanti Stefan Unduli. I felt no bond with the Stefan family on Maix, which, not including me, had two members left, but the name itself was a part of me. I didn't want to drop it. I had never met Luminara's family, and apparently neither had she. They probably thought she was dead.

Funny how I paid absolutely _no_ attention at my own wedding. The food was good, as Starstone had promised. I had forgotten how beautiful Maixan music was. I did have fun, dancing and singing, but it was better because she was there. God, if I had been there without Luminara and Shaak I think I would have run from the building screaming.

And then it was over, and we walked back to our room feeling no different than yesterday, and quite certain we would feel no different tomorrow. Tonight, Shaak and Obi-Wan were looking after the triplets.

"Ah, ceremonies," I said. It took less a minute to change out of that stupid dress and into my blue under cloak. "Pointless things." Luminara put her headdress down next to the bed and sat down.

"I think that between the two of us, we have lived through more ceremonies than most Jedi."

"That's probably true. Are the Mirilians very ceremonial?" I sat down next to her. In answer, she raised her hands. I looked quizzically at the diamonds patterning her knuckles.

"Yes. Every Mirilian traditionally receives a new tattoo every year." She touched her dark lower lip. "This one was my first. The diamonds under it were my childhood." She removed her hand from her face and touched her left hand. "Once we reach adulthood, we are required to pattern the base of both pointer fingers. The middle finger comes after we kill our first opponent in battle." She sighed. "I killed my first opponent in battle before I was considered an adult. My parents did not know whether to be ashamed or proud." She smiled faintly. "At least, that is what I was told."

I touched the base of her ring finger. "Why is this one blank?" She smiled.

"I should probably fill that in. That tattoo comes after marriage."

I chuckled.

"I will do that…possibly…if I remember." She rubbed her forehead. I laughed again.

"Don't worry about it if you don't want to." I touched the base of her finger again. "It's there in my mind."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"So tell me about the other ones."

She pointed to the base of her smallest finger. "This one symbolizes the death of a loved one. Usually a family member, but since I am a Jedi and I never knew my parents, and I had no attachments, this did not get filled in…for a very long time." Her eyes glittered. "You may find this funny. I had it filled in when you were kidnapped, and we thought you were dead."

"I don't know whether to swat you for worrying so much about me or cry because you care so much." I took her hand and rubbed the interlocking diamonds. She chuckled lightly.

"This one is not really even official, seeing as you are not dead."

"Well, can't you…dedicate it to someone else?" She dropped her gaze to the tattoo.

"It has never been done before…but I have done a lot of things that have never been done before." She shook her head briskly and then pulled up the edge of her robe. Her ankles both had a bracelet of interlocking diamonds. "These mean that I have survived a large, full-scale battle. Very few Mirilians have this tattoo. Mirial has many small scuffles, but has not seen am actual battle for centuries. I was given these after the battle of Geonosis."

"The time when we rescued Master Obi-wan, Anakin, and Senator Amidala?" I asked. That hadn't seemed like a full-scale battle to me…maybe to the Mirilains, but not to me. Then again, I had been a rather young Padawan and Shaak had made me stay out of sight for most of the battle.

She laughed. "You were gone for a large part of the clone wars, I forgot. There was a second battle, a real one. We had to destroy a factory. I was with Bariss, Skywalker, and Ahsoka."

"I haven't heard this story," I remarked.

"I ended up being kidnapped by zombie geonosians."

I raised my eyebrows. "Zombies?"

She sighed. "It is a long story."

"So tell me. We have time."

"The Geonosian queen, Karina or Kalina, or something like that, used brain worms to control her hive, even after the members had died. She tried to infect me as well, but…" she flushed. I prodded her shoulder.

"But what? Did you escape and kick the bugs ugly butts?"

Her face turned even darker. "Eh, no. Skywalker and Master Kenobi saved me."

I giggled. She swatted my shoulder. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," I gasped. "You're cute when you blush." She swatted me again.

"You missed most of the Clone wars, didn't you?" She said after I had gotten a hold of myself.

"Yeah."

"Were you at the first battle of Geonosis? That was barely a few months after we met."

"I was. But I was thirteen years old, and Shaak made me hide for most of the battle. I was the first one to see Master Yoda coming with the clones." I smiled as I remembered back to the arena. I was pressed against the wall, terrified for my master and my friends. I wanted to jump out of hiding and help them, but every time Master Fay would reiterate what my master had said.

_"If you dare come out from behind this pillar, I will skin you alive."_ And Shaak had meant it, too.

Then I had heard the ships, and thought that the Sith were sending reinforcements. I was sure we were all going to die. And then Master Yoda had yanked me up into the gunship, and said that I didn't need to be afraid anymore.

"Shaak and I had been on a mission and were returning to Coruscant when we called to Geonosis. If she had a choice, I think she would have left me at the temple, but we didn't." Poor Shaak. She had come close to cardiac arrest several times when she worried for my safety.

"I fought alongside her during that battle. She was worried for you." Luminara touched my hand.

"And with good reason."I rubbed my forehead. "I was about average for a Padawan that age, which was pretty astounding considering I had only had three years of training in my entire life, but it was still no place for a child. Still, I'm glad I was there. It was symbolic."

"Well, I fought in the battle and I was seventeen years old."

"There's a large difference in a thirteen year old with three years of training and a seventeen year old with…I don't know, sixteen years of training?"

She shrugged. "That is true."

We sat together in silence, with neither being able to think of anything more to say. Eventually I put my head down on the pillow, and closed my eyes. Sleep crashed over me and its undertow dragged me far out into the sea.


	52. Luminara's Strange Dream

_Black. All I see is black. It is so dark, I do not even know where my limbs are located. I raise my left hand to my face. I cannot see anything. I feel around and grab my own nose. At least my hands are truly there._

_ I cautiously take a step forward, feeling slowly with my foot, which is bare. The ground is dirty, and firm. I stretch my hands out blindly, reaching for something-anything-to tell me where I am. I eventually find a wall somewhere behind me and to my left. The wall is made of bricks, and I slide my fingertips into the cracks between them. They are old and crumbling. _

_I follow the wall in the direction I think is forwards. The air is getting heavier and more humid with every step. Suddenly my foot touches the edge of something. The ground has simply stopped. I lean forward, and there is light! Before me is a dark crevice in the ground, and at the very bottom, there is a small triangle of light. I kneel down at the edge to look closer at it. It is so far away, down at the bottom of the crevice; I can barely tell if it is a triangle or a circle, much less what its source is. _

_I am suddenly falling. I had leaned forward too far. I grasp at the sides of the crevice and feel my hands burn against the hard soil. I catch a handhold at last and pull myself close to the side, my hands stinging. I cannot see anything above me but the last ten feet or so of the inside of the crevice. The only way to go is down. I feel around for a place to put my foot, and start my descent._

_As soon as I start moving, climbing down becomes remarkably easy. The light is getting brighter, and the rocks and dirt above me are vanishing faster and faster. _

_Eventually I start seeing the ground. It is made of creamy ceramic tile. My bare feet touch it and make no sound. Around me is a white, pristine hallway with four doors. There is one at my right and at my left, at both ends of the hallway, and there is one in front of me and behind me. All the doors seem to be made from wood, but are white. White wood? Where in the galaxy did that grow? The handles are gold. I cannot determine where the light is coming from. _

_I go to the door on my left and open it. The room before me is completely green. It has green carpet, green drapes, green paint. Grass would fit in perfect. It appears to be some kind of church, with an altar, pews, and a large picture of some very holy-looking male human sitting with a creature I could not identify. It was small, and white, and completely hairless. The walls bear several different religious symbols, some that I recognize, but most that I do not. _

_No other pictures adorn the walls, just the human with the hairless beast. With its massive green eyes and lean, hairless body, something like a very slender vornskyr, it makes me almost frightened. Somehow, I feel the creature is the focus of the picture, and not the man. A little bit shaken, I leave the door open and go the one at the other end of the hall. _

_Behind this door lies a room done up completely in red velvet. This room has a similar layout to the first, but seems less…religious. There are no religious symbols that I can see, nor any pictures of animals, which most religions seem to enjoy. But it is certainly heavily decorated. The benches and the altar-which is short than any altar I have ever seen before- are cushioned with red velvet. Around the walls, pictures of several delicate-looking women of many different species are posted. Ornate golden leaves, edged with red, sit between every picture. A tall gold tree, patterned flat against the wall with some sort of dull metal, rests in the left corner at the front of the room. _

_All of the women but one are accompanied by an overly-muscled man of the same species. The woman who sits alone in her picture has long white hair and appears very old. Unlike the others, she does not look delicate. She reminds me faintly of Jocasta Nu. Old, but proud and strong. At the front of the room, another picture of the same women looks out over the red expanse with burning crimson eyes. She grips a red sword, so dark it borders on black._

_I leave this door open as well and go to open the door I first saw in the hallway. This room is yellow. It ranges in places from pale and bright to dark and almost foreboding. Instead of benches, this room has long cushions. It has no altar, no stage, and no fancy drapes along the walls. It is rather simple, with only a ground-hugging yellow-tinted table at the front of the room. The table is so short, I do not think I could fit my legs under it without difficulty. Behind it sits another cushion, simple and dented, as if someone sat in it just a few moments before. The pictures, which are all lacking frames, portray males and females alike. Every picture has a small plate under it that contains a name. I do not read any of them. For some reason, I feel it is an invasion of the people in the images privacy for me to know their names and not the actual people themselves._

_The species shown in the pictures seem to lean towards near-humans. I see many Chiss, a few nemoidians, and several duros, but only a few actual humans. They are all wearing light armor and bearing the same style of sword. The picture at the front of the room shows several different people, all with swords. Not a single human is shown. The beings in the left half of the frameless image look kind, while the right side looks murderous. There is no one in the center. Below the image, a small gold plate reads something illegible to me, written in an unfamiliar language. I realize that all the plaques in the room are written in this same strange language. I could not have understood them even if I had read them._

_Leaving this room, I approach the final door. For some reason I feel…not an aversion, but a sense of hesitation. I push it open slowly, and I am met with a room decorated in blacks and purples. My breath catches in my throat._

_At the front of the room, there is a raised stage about three feet off the ground. The ground is purple velvet, shockingly soft. Above the stage are nine pictures. The one in the center is very large and portrays three beings. The eight around it each bear only one. _

_The center painting shows Master Fay, Master Saa, and Master Yoda. Master Saa stood at the back left, her lightsaber unsheathed and looking furious. That was an expression I knew had sent Sith running for the hills. Master Yoda stood towards the right corner in the front, his arms folded and a small smile on his face. I could almost hear him speaking…think you can take on a whole legion of battle droids on your own, you do, Padawan Unduli? _

_Between Master Saa and Master Yoda, in the center, stood Master Fay, her arms raised and her eyes closed. I had entered the room long ago, and found myself standing before the picture of the three great Jedi Masters. The picture is rather large, about as tall as I am. A gold plaque sits below the picture. It reads, in basic:_

_ "The Great Jedi Three: From back to front, Jedi Master T'raa Saa, Jedi Master Fay Khamaratni, and Jedi Master Yoda Joilion." I took a step back. I had never known that Master Yoda and Master Fay had surnames…_

_I look to the eight pictures surrounding the larger one. The two closest to the ground catch my eye. The one on the left shows Obi-Wan Kenobi, while the right, Anakin Skywalker. Plaques below the pictures bear their names, a date of birth, and a date of death. I noted that Skywalker's date of death was not the day Shanti had killed him on Maix, but many years earlier…the day he had fallen to the dark side. He also has another date below the dates of birth and death…a date of marriage? Beside them are larger plaques, each one bearing a short biography and a list of achievements. Obi-Wan killed the Sith apprentice Darth Maul, Anakin killed the Sith apprentice Darth Tyrannus and fathered the Jedi Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa…I feel shaken. _

_The pictures above them bore more familiar faces. Yan Dooku was above Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon-Jinn above Skywalker. I had not been born when Dooku fell to the dark side, so I know that the date shown is far long ago to be the day he actually died. I remember when Anakin killed him. I had never heard more than the basics of Master Jinn's death…aside from that it was at the hands of a Sith apprentice. I did not know it was Darth Maul. I also had not known before now that Dooku had been on the Jedi council._

_I jumped when I saw the two images above them: Shaak Ti at the right, and my own master, Jiam Akshay, at the left. Master Ti's date of death is blank. Master Akshay's death is the same day as Skywalker's. I am suddenly gulping back tears. _

_Above the two masters I adore, the pictures disturb me even more. Above Shaak Ti, a smiling picture of Shanti sits. She looks exactly like I had seen just yesterday, her bangs hiding her blue circle, wearing her black and blue robes, with her double bladed lightsaber strapped to her belt. Her death date is also blank. Her name reads 'Shanti Stefan Unduli'. For some reason, that makes me feel slightly proud. Her list of notable achievements reads 'killed the Sith Apprentice Darth Vader' 'killed the Sith Lord Darth Sidious' and 'Mothered the Jedi Eve, Jiam, and Fay Unduli'. There is also a date of marriage under her date of birth._

_Across the large picture, there is an image of me. When had this been taken? I was probably around twenty in the picture. That was when the war had been going for around three years, and the scar below my left ear was fresh. My list of achievements is rather short. 'Survived order 66 and the great Jedi purge' and 'saved the life of fellow Jedi Shanti Stefen Unduli'. Well, it was true that I survived the purge, but I have never thought I saved Shanti's life…Saved her from the dark, maybe but not from death. But this place seems to equate death with falling to the dark side. Of course they will post it like that._

_Around the room, I can see many images of many different Jedi. Some I recognize, some I do not. I see Bultar Swan, Olee Starstone, and all the other Jedi who are with us on Teth. Even stoic Kina Ha, who insists she is not really a Jedi, is there. I see many who had fallen in the purge, including Coleman Trebor and Ki-Adi-Mundi. I see the ancient Raana Tey and Bastila Shan. I see Padawans and young knights. Zett is there, as is Ahsoka. Barriss does not have her own image, but is in a large picture that has many other Padawans and young knights. Their names and birth and death dates are listed at the left. I see Fe Sun, Shanti's predecessor as Shaak's Padawan, beside Bariss. _

_A sudden feeling of uneasiness comes over me. Whoever built this place knows so much about the Jedi…I flee the room, almost tripping over the door frame. Back in the pure white hallway, I feel a little bit calmer. How did they take those pictures? How did they know about what we had done, even after we had removed ourselves from the known galaxy? _

_A hand touches my shoulder. My reflexes take over and the person behind me barely ducks under my fist. They straighten, and I jump away from her and take up a defensive stance. The person is a mirailian, not one I know. She holds up her hands._

_"I'm here to give you answers, not fight," she says. She is not wearing a headdress, and for that matter, neither am I. Her hair falls thick and black, and her eyes are deep blue. She looks…a lot like me._

_"Who are you?" I demand. She looks at the ground, dropping her hands to her sides. For a moment, she looks very sad._

_"I shouldn't be surprised you don't remember me. I was four years old when you were taken away by the Jedi, and you were barely a year…" I stiffen._

_"Tell me the answer, not riddles," I say._

_"I am Miara Unduli, your sister," she says. She clearly expects me to relax after hearing this information. I do not. She meets my eyes. "Did the Jedi even tell you that you had a sister?"_

_"Of course," I answer. "But meeting you might cause me to form an attachment, and that is dangerous." I am spouting the old Jedi code again…damn it…_

_Miara laughs. "But, dear sister, you know better than anyone that attachments can do just as much good as evil. By the way, you can relax now."_

_I do my best, but my muscles are simply refusing to completely let go. Adrenaline can be a blessing and a curse. "Tell me what this place is."_

_She gestures around her. "This, my sister, is the Hall of Heroes. Three organizations have shown an unending stream of valiant beings. They have their own rooms. The Jedi is one of them, as you have seen. The red room is dedicated to the Falfvi, an order of warrior-healers too far from your galaxy for you to ever know about. The yellow room goes to the Ahaigrazi, an order similar to the primitive Jedi who uplifted near-humans. Like the Falfvi, they are too far away for you to comprehend. The green room was once an assortment of heroes." She looks down and bites her lip. Sadness clouds her eyes again._

_"But…?" I prod. I need to know._

_"But the warriors pictured there all were from the same section of the universe. One warrior, or warrior-team, I should say, found this hall." She casts her eyes to the ground. "It is nearly impossible to find, but a few have done it, as you have. These two warriors, who you saw in the green room, found this place and the knowledge of all the other warriors. You saw the Maixan, Jionr, who you thought was human, and the creature you saw with him, who is a Maixan hound. Chryri'ion, in Maixan. Ask Shanti about it. She'll remember the name from the stories the old people told the children to keep them in line. Maixan hounds are the stuff of nightmares."_

_So the language I had seen in the green room was Maixan…_

_ "They are sentient, but extinct today save for one. Him, the pale creature of death. He calls himself Illiatan. He and Jionr left Maix, and were the first to do so. They set out to kill all the other heroes mentioned in the green room, until they were the only ones left. They felt that their nonexistent god had told them they needed to."_

_"But that would nullify their status as heroes, wouldn't it?" I interject. She shrugs. _

_"I suppose not, because they are still there. But you haven't heard the end of the story. After they had wiped out every hero besides themselves and destroyed the pictures, Illiatan murdered his friend and partner. He allowed Jionr's picture to remain up here, why, I don't know."_

_"Then this is not a hall of entirely heroes," I said. Miara's eyes go wide. She lungs and grabs my arm, which I reflexively jerk away._

_"Don't say that! He will hear you!" She says in a panic._

_"Who will hear me?" I spin around. A tall creature with eyes the size of my fist, as tall as I am even on all fours, and completely hairless, stands there. _

_"Him," Miara says. I reach for my lightsaber. It was not there. The grotesque creature looks almost amused, and takes a step aside. Behind him, in a pool of blood that looks painfully wrong against the pristine white floor, lays a limp bundle of black, blue, and brown. It twitches, and the monster leans over and bites. Blood gushes and a scream splits the air. I am frozen._

_"Your wife is the first of many to fall, and soon I will dominate the black and purple room," the monster says. "Your children are next, as soon as you are out of the way." My blood runs cold. Then the monster jumps. I see white teeth and a colorless tongue before an explosion of color._


	53. Chap 53 LU-SS

I woke when I heard Luminara scream. I was on my feet in a second, half of my lightsaber ignited in one hand and the other turning on the lamp. She was sitting up, propped on her elbows. Once I saw that no one had invaded our room and the roof wasn't collapsing, I sheathed my blade, dropped it back on the nightstand, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I said. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close. She was shaking.

"It was only a dream," she gasped. "Only a dream." She pulled me almost into her lap. She was shaking so hard…

"Nightmare?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Something like that," she answered shakily. "The children. Are they alright?"

I felt with the force in the area behind me. Three beings, sleeping in complete peace.

"Eh, yes. They're fine."

"Did you ever hear about some kind of Maixan monster…Cryrion, or something like that?"

"Chryr'ion? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. They were a species of canine that killed Maixans for fun. They were sentient and were the dominant species on Maix for a long time. The Maixans never knew…and never will know…how they ended up overthrowing the hounds. They went almost extinct a long time ago, but my parents used to tell me one last hound still lived in our area and it would kill me if I left my room at night. Scared me to death. It turns out that one did survive. He was going on some kind of serial killer rampage on Maix and trying to leave the planet. He followed Shaak from Maix by stealing a small fighter she had aboard her ship, but he ended up being killed by pirates before she even reached Coruscant. He was shot right before her eyes when she was at a filling station. She didn't think it was terribly important until she told me about it. Why do you ask?"

She pulled me a little closer, tucking my head under her chin. Her pulse was racing. I rubbed the back of her neck, trying to calm her down. "Are you positive that he is dead?"

"Yes. Shaak checked the body. Dead as anything can be. And that's a good thing. He was out of control, according to legends."

"So he never left Maix?"

"He did have periods of time when he suddenly vanished. But he had no _way_ of leaving Maix. They never developed space travel. What are you getting at?" She un-tucked my head from under her chin and looked me in the eyes.

"I had no way of knowing about the Chryr'ion before now, correct? I dreamt of the hound you just talked about. He and a Maixan wanted to become the only heroes in the green room, and so they killed all the others, but then Illiaton killed the Maixan he was with and-"

"Waitwaitwait," I said. "Green room? Illiaton? Others? What others? Slow down, Lumi. Take a breath. You're safe, the building is safe, and the children are safe."

"And you are safe," she murmured. She pulled me close again. Whatever she had dreamt about had really thrown her. "That's all that matters."

I closed my eyes and resumed rubbing her back. "You can tell me about it, if you want," I whispered against her olive skin. "You can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath. "Alright."

When she finished, I ran my hand through my hair.

"It must have been some kind of echo from the past. He is dead, and we are sure." She put her head down on the pillow, grabbing my shoulder and dragging me with her. She was very clingy tonight, but I didn't blame her. It was an unnerving dream. Her eyes closed and she drifted off quickly.

But sleep was slow in coming for me. The mention of Illiaton had brought up an unpleasant memory. I thought back to the day my parents had taken six-year-old me to a concert. A famous band had been playing. I had paid no attention to the concert, off in my own childish dreams. But at the end, when we were leaving, I got separated from my parents.

Four of the band members had cornered me off in the shadows, and told me the story of the Chryr'ions. When I told them I couldn't picture the creature, they'd been so kind as to draw me a picture. On my arm. With a knife. The scars faded quickly. They hadn't cut me very deep. But the pictured had haunted me for years. They threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone who did it. My parents never found out and eventually decided I must have found the knife on the ground and doodled on my arm. Finding one's child drawing on their arm with a knife was not as shocking on Maix as it was to the rest of the universe.

When Shaak had returned to the ship and told me, then ten and ecstatic to be away from Maix at last, about what she had saw, I had felt haunted for days afterwards. I didn't want Shaak and her friends to get attacked by any Maixans that might have followed us. But I didn't share this with her. I was used to no one caring about me but myself. I didn't know how to share my emotions at the time in my life. It had taken my lovely master nearly a year to teach me.

I looked over at Luminara, sleeping peacefully, thank the force. I thought back to another time on Maix. Two girls, a lot like me, had been sexually abused. They were neighbors and weathered the hell the males in their neighborhood put them through together. They were sixteen and seventeen, and very much in love. Even I had seen it, at eight years old. I had seen their public execution, and had no idea what to think. I had seen that their feelings were genuine, not the kind of fake and evil thing the government told us it was. But the government was always right, right? No. I stroked her black hair and smiled.

It would have been impossible for me to be with a man. Even one I trusted, like Boba or Zett. I liked talking with them, eating with them, sparring with them, but I knew if I was ever to kiss a man, all I would be able to see was the ones who had hurt me.

She was perfect. I wrapped the ends of the black lock around my finger. She groaned in her sleep. I smiled and let the lock of hair go. I was glad the Maixans who lived with us on Teth had become more open-minded. Maybe it was because not a single government official had survived. Nor any lawyers, nor business men. It was almost funny. Not a single of the boys who had abused me when I was a child had lived either. All the Maixans spoke basic, so I didn't have to translate anymore. It had taken less than a month to teach them all.

I put my head to the pillow and closed my eyes. I still could not sleep, but I could still let my thoughts go and relax.


	54. Chap 54 SS

_Hands and claws reached for me. I felt them cut through my skin. I couldn't move. I could see only black and a pair of red eyes-_

"Wake up!" Luminara said. My eyes jerked open. I had been dreaming.

"Good morning, Lumi," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I was having a bad dream."

"We have found the coordinates of Xiam!" My wife said, as close to jumping up and down as I had ever seen her. "Shaak had a dream!" I was awake in an instant.

"So what's going on?" I pulled off my nightshirt and changed into my robes.

"There's a meeting going on in ten minutes. Hurry up!" It was unlike Luminara to rush anything. She must have been really excited. Lucky for us, the triplets were with Irka tonight.

We ran to the meeting room and found that almost everyone was already there. We took our seats in a rush and the meeting commenced.

The Maixans were doubtful of Shaak's truthfulness at first, until I reminded them that her quick thinking had saved their lives. The Mandalorians trusted us with their lives.

"We should send a scout first," the Maixan representative said.

"I agree," I said.

"All in favor of sending a scout to the coordinates Master Ti has provided us, say I. All against, say nay." Master Saa sat at the front of Jedi and rested her chin in her hand as she spoke. A chorus of 'I's and 'Nay's rose up.

"It appears that a scout will be sent," Master Saa said. "The Mandalorians, The Maixans, The Others, and the Jedi will all send two representatives. We will now split into groups and confer."

Master Saa swiveled her chair to face the circle of Jedi.

"I can go," I offered. Growing up in a time of war, this peace felt strange to me. Action would be welcome.

"No. You still have your children to look after. That rules out Luminara as well." I sighed, but saw the truth in her words. I did have to care for my children.

"I will go," Bultar Swan said.

"That sounds fine to me," Shaak said. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go," Wone said. He had been appointed a knight just a few weeks ago, and already thought himself invincible. "Master Ha can take my job as security while I'm gone." He shot a glance at the stoic Kaminoan who eventually admitted to being a Jedi and joined us in our conversations. She shrugged.

"Fine."

"So we will send Master Swan and Knight Parak," Master Saa said. She turned her chair back around and lifted her hands.

"Has everyone come to a decision?"

"Yes," Satine and the Maixan governor answered.

"We will send Akai Rishi and Jerenny Hej," the Maixans announced. The two in question stood up. A tall red-headed woman who wielded a vibroblade, and a small but determined looking man who was probably barely twenty years old, gazed out at the crowd.

"We will send Maki Avril and Lorn Ka," Satine said.

"And we will send Jedi master Bultar Swan and Jedi knight Wone Parak," Shaak said, and looked to her left. The group of 'others', who did not fall into the category of Maixans, Mandalorians, or Jedi, met over there. They were led jointly by Riyo Chuchi and Boba Fett. They consisted of the bounty hunters that had chosen to remain on Teth and the odd pirate and lost, war-torn merchant that had stumbled across the planet or had been picked up by Satine's group after the destruction of Mandalore.

"We will send Lieias'ecura and Boba Fett," Riyo said. Lieia was a twi'lek who had been kidnapped by pirates that crash landed on Teth not long after we had arrived here. She had joined us happily and proved loyalty to us many times. She was also related to Aayla, bearing the same family name, for when you separated her name from one into two, you got Lieia Secura.

"We will prepare for departure as soon as possible," Master Choi said.

"If there is nothing else to discuss, this meeting is adjourned," Master Saa said. No hands went up and no one said anything.

"Adjourned," Master Saa said and stood up.

"This will take you far from Coruscant, even farther than Maix," Shaak warned Master Choi. "Time will be moving shockingly slow."

The aleen nodded. "I understand. But it needs to be done." He and Bultar left to go prepare. I looked at Luminara.

"How do you feel about this?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I am glad it is not you or me going. It seems dangerous. You could be gone for what feels like a month, and then you return, and we are all dead of old age." She grabbed my hand.

"Let's go back and relieve Irka. She missed the meeting because of the trio, and she deserves a break."

I nodded, and we left the meeting room. Irka was feeding Fay, bouncing the brown haired infant in her arms gently.

"We're here to give you a break," I announced. She smiled.

"I appreciate it. They've been nonstop noise and need." She handed Fay to me. I pulled my youngest child close to me. Luminara took Eve in one arm and Jiam in the other.

"Get some rest," I said to Irka. The healer smiled and said,

"I will. Count on it. But first, I want to get Boba to fill me in on what happened during the meeting." She slipped past us out into the hallway.

"She has a thing for him, doesn't she?" I asked as I sat Fay in my lap and settled on our bed.

"Who has a thing for who?" She asked, filling a bottle and proceeding to feed Jiam.

"Irka has a thing for Boba."

"She certainly does. He is completely oblivious. It is almost cute." She smiled down at Jiam, who crinkled his olive skinned face back at her.

"Does he return her feelings? I can't read him."

"Neither can I. He is very carefully guarded." She frowned. "I'd like to know his thoughts, but he is not very good at expressing himself."

I chuckled. "That's an understatement."

"Maybe a little," she responded. Fay finished her bottle and I moved on to Eve. I was getting used to her yellow eyes and white skin. When I looked past that, she was actually very beautiful.

"What should we do while we wait for Bultar and the others to come back?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"We should continue with life," Luminara answered. Jiam finished the bottle and spat it out with a grunt. The mirailian giggled. "That is all we can do."


	55. Endnote

So. Yeah.

That's the end of The Goddess of Light.

But there are a lot of questions left unanswered. Where's Luke? How does he turn out, having never met his father or the emperor? How do Leia and the triplets turn out? Are there still Sith in the galaxy? Etc.

But TGOL is getting a little long, and I think it would be a good idea to end it now. I will be continuing the story and answering all the above questions in the sequel to The Goddess of Light, which doesn't have a name yet.

Suggestions are welcome.

There are two backstory fics that you may enjoy reading, if you haven't already. I Made Peace and Scales Into Skin, about Kit Fisto and Zam Wessel respectively. They can be found on my profile if you want to read them.

If your reading this, you've probably read the entire story, and for that, I thank you. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the sequel.

-Eve/Arrow

UPDATE: The sequel, The Pages of Darkness, is now up!


End file.
